


Tail of Two Mer-Men

by LoveToCreatexox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, I have place warnings before smut chapters, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Innuendo, Legs, LoganxPatton - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Mermen, Merpeople, No Mpreg dont worry, Nudity, Ocean, Only one or two chapters with proper smut~, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patton!Merman, Princes, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tails, Under the Sea, Virgil!Merman, VirgilxRoman - Freeform, but no mpreg promise XD, many fluff and comedy~, mentions of both sex pregnancy, mermaid, merman, prince - Freeform, prince roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveToCreatexox/pseuds/LoveToCreatexox
Summary: Virgil is a prince of the ocean, Roman is a prince of the land. It is forbidden for the two to cross paths, however, destiny and rebelliousness causes the union to finally happen!Read as Patton and Virgil make their way on to land and find more than they'd expected!





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil had been an outcast his whole life, being the youngest child, and only son of a King put him under a lot of pressure.

Pressure he didn’t want.

On top of this Virgil had a huge fascination with humans, or rather, one human in particular. He had seen this human a multitude of times but the first was on his ship, Virgil had surfaced to take a look at the large vessel that floated over their kingdom, and upon surfacing he saw this human at the wheel of the ship.

He wore white with a red sash, his red hair flowing in the wind, and the kindness to his crew made Virgil’s heart skip a beat.

It was love at first sight.

Virgil had seen this human walking along a nearby shore many times. He always stayed hidden behind rocks, secretly watching his crush, dreaming of a day they’d finally meet, however there was one huge problem.

Virgil was a merman.

He had a long purple and black tail, and small black scales around his eyes that lit up his light purple irises. Merpeople were just myth to humans, and he knew this, and his kind were band from ever encountering humans. His father put this law in place, after his mother died.

But oh, how he longed to meet this human, to talk to him, to get to know him… But it was forbidden…

So he would just lay on the rocks, watching his human crush walking along the golden sands from afar, just outside of a large castle that lead to the sea.

“What you doing?”

Virgil gasped and ducked down, hand on his chest and brows knitted together as his best friend just spoke out of nowhere.

“Patton...!” he shout-whispered, “You scared me…”

“Your not… You’re not watching that human again are you…? Virgil! You’ll get in trouble…” Patton whined, ignoring the fact he’d just scared his best friend.

Virgil sighed and rolled his eyes “It doesn’t matter Pat… my father practically already disowned me so I can do as I please” This response earned a gasp from the smaller merman with a shiny light blue tail. Patton also had small blue and white scales dotting under his eyes and up his temples.

“W-What are you going to do now?” He asked, but Virgil had no idea.

His father had found his secret cave… Destroyed his treasures… He didn’t care any more… He just wanted to get away…

“I-I… I’m going to go there” he pointed towards the beach.

“B-But… you can’t… you don’t have those… umm… weird looking… uh… what are they again?”

“Legs, Pat…” Virgil answered with a sigh

“Right! Those!”

“But that’s the thing, I read a human book that speaks about mermaids and mermen getting legs if they go ashore and dry their tails” Virgil grinned, eager to try it out.

Patton looked at his best friend and prince with uncertainty “I-I don’t know about this Virgil…”

“You can come with me?” Virgil spoke, almost trying to beg his friend to join him just so he doesn’t report this “We can explore land together~ and be back before sun down”

Patton simply blinked at this before pouting “Your mean…”

Virgil smirked “I know~”

 

Thus the decision was made, Patton couldn’t help but also be curious about land, he just wasn’t as invested at Virgil, but if this works then perhaps it could be fun.

 

Virgil looked over the rock, he noticed his human had left, though he was half disappointed, he was half glad, this way they could get ashore without being spotted “Okay, lets go” Virgil dived under the water and swam to the shallows, Patton following nervously.

They got as close as they could with swimming, and afterward they used their arms to drag themselves onto the dry sand; which was harder than they thought.

Once they were on land, and away from the water, they both collapsed exhausted and panting heavily “Oh my goodness… that was hard…” Patton groaned, his whole body just lying on the sand, making it stick to his face and torso.

Virgil chuckled and turned onto his back, trying his best to sit up, watching his tail and pleading “C-Come on… Please… I beg you… Be correct…” he chanted over and over.

After about 10 minutes they both gasped simultaneously, feeling a strange tingling sensation in their tails. Patton turned around into a sitting position as well, they both just stared with wide eyes as their scales and tails blew away, like sand in the wind and what was left were two, very human, legs.

“Oh my goodness!!” Patton exclaimed, unsure on how to proceed.

“You took the words right out of my mouth” Virgil replied as he bent one leg, the strange sensation of having two appendages felt alien yet incredible. Patton watched Virgil experiment with bending his legs and wiggling his toes, he then proceeded to do the same, gasping in amazement.

After a while of experimenting Patton looked down between his legs and tilted his head “What’s that?” he asked, then looking at Virgil’s and gasped “you have one too!”

Virgil raised a brow before looking down and then at Patton before shrugging “I dunno… Humans wear fabrics to cover their bodies so I didn’t know they had these…” he hummed, poking it a bit.

“Perhaps it’s a reproductive organ?” he guessed, with it having similarities to some other creatures.

Patton hummed before nodding “Perhaps, but if that is the case then why do they hide them? Surely to impress the opposite sex they would need to show these off?” however Virgil just shrugged, “No idea, but if we don’t want to bring attention to ourselves we should find some fabrics of our own”.

“Yeah, but from where? And how do you move with these?” he asked just wiggling his legs.

Virgil hummed “Well, humans move on these two legs, surely it’s not too hard” he spoke, more to himself than Patton. He then proceeded to turn over on his hands and knees, he then tried to stand up, only getting about half way before losing balance and falling back over.

“Crap… this is harder than it looks…” he growled, but tried again, and again, and again.

It took about an hour before Virgil could stand upright and hold his balance, he’d helped Patton to the same, but now they had to walk…

Another hour later and they’d managed to reach the end of the beach, sort of getting the hang of it “How do humans do this???” Patton exclaimed, having a harder time than Virgil when walking, needing to hold the others hand in order to not fall.

They’d fallen a lot in the passed couple of hours and were now covered in bruises and scrapes, both their knees and hands bleeding a little.

“O-Ow…” Virgil hissed, looking at his new legs and hands “human’s are so fragile…” he looked at Patton who seemed to be in the same predicament.

“Yeah… it hurts but not too bad…” they stood against the cliff wall by some stairs that lead up to the large castle but they weren’t paying much attention as they checked out their injuries.

 

“Umm… Excuse me…” The new voice pulled the two former-mermen out of their self-pity and towards the source of the voice, Patton instantly hiding behind Virgil. The latter gulped and opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out, he didn’t know what to say.

The human in front of them was well dressed in formal attire, with a waist coat and neck tie, he had a pocket watch in his left chest pocket which chained to one of his buttons. His hair was dark brown and slicked back, he also wore slim glasses on the bridge of his nose. “Are you in need of assistance?” the human asked further, observing their naked state and minor injuries.

“U-Uh… Y-Yes?” Virgil answered unsure, he’d learnt English from the many books he read but this human was using words he didn’t know…

The human hummed and raised a brow “you do realise this is a private beach for the royal family… you are trespassing-… wait… how did you even get onto this shore? There are no other entrances but this staircase to and from the palace, and the ocean goes on for miles without land…” He frowned, but Virgil didn’t now what to say, this human was talking too much!

“Unless… are you victim’s of a sinking ship? That could explain your… current condition…” Virgil just stared, Patton was shaking behind him, the smaller had no knowledge of English, and thus having no clue as to what this human was saying!

 

“Logan? What are you doing?”

 

Virgil’s eyes widened as he saw _him_ , the human he’d fallen head over tail’s for, he came down the steps and stood beside the human he named ‘Logan’. Said person sighed “Sire, I found these two here on your land, they have yet to speak, however, I would estimate they are victims of a shipwreck” Logan informed.

The Virgil’s human hummed and looked the two trembling young men up and down, liking what he saw secretly.

“Logan, please get these two young men something to wear, we can not take them in to the palace as naked as new born babies, now can we?” Logan looked at his prince with wide eyes but did not protest, “Yes sire, I will return right away” and with that, Logan ran off to fetch some clothing.

 

After a moment of silence the remaining human bowed his head “My name is Prince Roman, this beach and the castle above belong to me” he introduced, holding out his hand toward Virgil.

Virgil suddenly pulled out of his trance and stuttered “O-Oh… Umm…” he momentarily tried to filter what this human had said and translate it. ‘Okay so he is named Roman? Such a lovely name for a perfect man’ he thought, slightly side-tracking ‘he introduced himself and his land… so I should umm…’

Virgil copied Roman’s movements, bowing his head and opening his mouth to speak, unable to stop the slight echo that came with his voice “M-My name… I-Is V… Vir… Virgil” he spoke slowly, trying to pronounce the words correctly.

His voice made Roman raise a brow but he let the other continue “My friend” Virgil pointed over his shoulder where Patton still hid; looking over Virgil’s shoulder a little, “Patton is his name” Virgil was starting to get used to this vocal pattern.

However, he glanced down, unsure of why this human was holding out his hand, so to try and not be rude, he also held his out in the same manner.

 

Roman could just understand this man, and he found his fit physique extremely handsome, and his bright purple eyes were so unique and enchanting, however, when Virgil just held out his hand too, without touching his or shaking it, he couldn’t help but laugh a little.

Virgil’s eyes widened a little as his heart beat increased “O-Oh… Am I doing it wrong?” he asked, unsure of what to do with his hand.

Roman smiled softly before shaking his head “I am going to guess you’re not from around here, so let me show you how we greet each other in my kingdom” he offered, taking Virgil’s hand in his. The contact made Virgil’s face turn slightly red, internally having an attack, fan-girling almost ‘I’m touching him! He is touching me!’ his brain shouted at him.

Roman then shook Virgil’s hand and found it amusing how both men were staring at the physical greeting in fascination. Roman finally let go and sighed softly “I have no idea what has happened to you two but I would be happy to invite you too my palace to stay and heal” Roman offered, but blinked when he was met with blank expressions.

“Do… Do you speak English?” Roman had forgot to ask them.

Virgil bit his lower lip to that question; he understood that part “Umm… Myself, only a little… enough but no big words… Patton does not” he simply replied.

The land prince took this in to consideration, but before asking more questions Logan returned with two sets of clothes “Here you are, please proceed to dress yourselves and we will return to the palace” he handed them to Virgil and Patton.

The former mermen looked at the clothes before looking at each other, Logan stood next to Roman as the humans watched in confusion and astonishment.

Virgil and Patton were attempting to figure out how the clothes worked and where they went, however, after a long attempt, Virgil ended up with his white button up shirt being backwards, and his trousers over his shoulders. Patton had put his trouser on his head and gave a failed attempt at sticking his leg through one of the shirts arms.

Roman stood unsure of what he was watching but couldn’t help to laugh in amusement, watching Virgil, as he still stood pant-less. Meanwhile, Logan stood with a raised brow watching Patton in a silent amusement, secretly finding the frustration of the smaller man rather amusing.

“Do you need assistance?” Logan asked, Virgil blinked and glanced at Patton, the latter shrugged and Virgil looked back at Logan, “Ass… is… tan…s?” he tried to copy the word.

Roman caught on quickly, understanding that he didn’t know long words “This is Logan, he is my… umm… how to put his simply… he is my right hand man” he spoke, Virgil nodded, understanding “Okay, good, umm, what Logan was trying to ask you is, would you like help getting into those clothes?”

Virgil blinked “Clothes? You mean these fabrics?” blushing a bit; he knew he wasn’t doing this correctly… But at least he now knew what they were called. Silently he nodded his head, causing a small smile to rise in Roman’s lips.

“Alright” Roman proceeded to help Virgil, while Logan carefully helped Patton, being slow, as the smaller man seemed rather skittish.

 

Once they were fully dress Virgil thanked them on behalf of himself and Patton “T-Thank you”

“No problem, you are both a little strange, but you intrigue me” Roman chuckled; Logan nodded his head in agreement.

“If you would, follow me, I will lead you to the Castle” Logan spoke “Prince, you’re needed in the courtyard, you’re riding instructor has arrived” Roman huffed at his, he really wanted to get to know these two strange men… But he knew he couldn’t pass up his instructor… “Fine… take care of them for me, ask Thomas for assistance if you need it” Roman told him.

Logan simply nodded before watching the Prince dash off, much to Virgil’s dismay.

 

Virgil looked at Patton, exchanging a mixture of emotions; fear, excitement, confusion, awe, love and uncertainty. Nonetheless, they silently followed Logan up the stairs, having difficulty at first but Virgil took Patton’s hand and they helped each other with each step.

“These are hard to use” Patton whined, speaking clearly in the language of the Merpeople. Virgil sighed and nodded “I know, but we will get used to them and now we know my human’s name! And he is a prince too~ maybe… maybe it could work… but… what if he doesn’t like me…” Virgil’s smile faded, also speaking in the language of the Merpeople. Patton squeezed Virgil’s hand “are you kidding me? Didn’t you see how that human was looking at you? He was definitely interested”

Virgil perked up a bit “You think so?”

Patton nodded and smiled, very sure of what he saw, even if he didn’t understand what the humans were saying, he had a very good judge of character.

Virgil then smirked “And that Logan human seems to have a thing for you~” He teased, though he had seen the way Roman’s ‘right hand man’ had looked at Patton when he was struggling with his clothes, he knew that look, because it was the look he gave his human.

Patton blushed deeply “W-What?? R-Really? Y-you think so-…” Virgil raised a brow at his best friend. “Patton? Do you… Do you like him?” he asked, he’d only been teasing Patton but if he really did like this other human then maybe… he could get them together, wanting nothing more than his best friend’s happiness. Patton stayed quiet and blushed deeper, not replying and concentrating on the steps.

 

A few steps in front was Logan, his brows knitted a little with his back to the strangers ‘what sort of language is that? I’ve never heard such a thing’ he thought to himself, hearing them conversing about something. Logan was very intrigued to find out more about their new visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! Thought I'd have a go with the merman thing XP Let me know your thoughts below!


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil and Patton were led into the large side doors to the palace, their eyes sparkling with wonder and excitement at the design and strange furniture. They walk though a large marble ballroom and down carpeted halls. Virgil was sure that if he was left to his own devices he’d surely get lost. After a few minutes of silent walking and the two former mermen stopping now and then to admire different things, they finally made it to a guest room with a large double canopy bed.

 

“Wow…” Virgil gasped softly, looking around the large room, it had large glass doors that led out to a balcony; overlooking the ocean. Along side the bed were two beautiful white bedside tables and a similar styled trunk at the foot of the bed. On the other side of the room were a large wardrobe, dresser, and finally a large chaiselong style couch.

 

Logan walked in and closed the door behind them. When they both walked in Virgil walked over to the balcony doors and Patton tiptoed over to the bed, cautiously poking the quilt.

Logan raised a brow at Patton’s behaviour ‘has he never seen a bed before? In fact, it’s almost as if these two young men haven’t seen a house before…’ he thought to himself before clearing his throat “This will be your room” he started getting the two former mermen’s attention.

“I assumed you’d want to stay together and not be in separate rooms, this land is clearly new to you and being alone may not be appropriate” Logan pushed his glasses up with one hand, his other formally placed behind his back.

Patton blinked, not understanding and looked towards Virgil, the latter looked at Logan trying to process what he said before translating for Patton in mer-language “I think he told us that this is where we can relax and rest, our room, and that we want to be together and not alone in a foreign land” he summarised.

Patton nodded his head before going back to poking the bed “Hey, V? What is this?” he asked, Virgil looked at the bed and hummed, walking over to the other side, Logan watching them closely.

“Umm… Logan? What is this?” Virgil asked, and without any judgement Logan walked up beside Patton and smiled at the smaller man “This is called a ‘bed’, you sleep on it, give it a try, it is extremely warm and comfortable” He explained, trying to keep his vocabulary to the minimum as he’d caught on that Virgil could only understand simple English and that Patton couldn’t understand any.

Virgil blinked and translated to Patton before crawling on and letting out a small laugh of excitement and awe; Patton followed suit soon after.

 

Logan watched the two men for the next hour, explaining the different functions of the furniture in the room to Virgil, who would then translate to Patton. Though they were odd, Logan found this rather entertaining, also happy to share knowledge with those who needed it.

The two former mermen ended up sat on the chaiselong, while Logan closed the balcony doors, explain the dangers if you fell from it.

“So, now that you have learnt about the room, may I ask you some questions?” Logan asked walking over and taking a seat on the chaiselong next to Patton.

Virgil glanced at Patton and then Logan before nodding “Yes, you can ask” he confirmed.

Logan nodded, taking out a small note book from his inner pocket, and a pen “Alright, I will be taking notes in my journal if that is alright?” to this Virgil nodded, he knew what a journal was, he had a lot in his collection… well… former collection…

 

“Firstly, where are you from?” Logan asked, but to this Virgil wasn’t sure how to respond, he couldn’t tell him they are from the ocean…

“U-Umm… Far away… kingdom called… ummm how do I say… At-lan-tic-a” he tried saying, it was hard to translate names into English. Logan raised a brow “Atlantica? Hmm… I’ve never heard of such a land, it mustn’t have been discovered by our lands yet” he hummed to himself, nevertheless, he wrote it down.

“Alright, next question, how did you end up on our beach?” Logan asked curiously still unable to figure it out.

Virgil chewed on his lower lip, these were all hard questions but if he wanted their trust, and to remain as guests, then he’d have to come up with something… “We… We were cast out of our land… ummm well… It was my fault… I disobeyed my father and he pushed me out of his kingdom…” Virgil began, his face dropping. Patton didn’t know what he was saying but he could see it was saddening his friend, so he placed his hand on Virgil’s and gave him an encouraging smile. To this Virgil returned the smile with a small nod before continuing “My friend, Patton, he followed me… we went out into the ocean… ummm… it’s hard to explain… but we ended up on this land…” that was the best he could do without straying from the truth too far.

 

Logan listened and took Patton’s friendly gesture in just, envying their friendship “I see… I’m sorry you both went though that… wait-” Logan frowned looking at his notes “You said… sorry for bringing up a sensitive topic once more… but you said your father threw you out of _his_ kingdom?” Virgil blinked, looking at Patton then Logan before nodding his head “So, you’re father is a king?” to this Virgil nodded again.

“Yes, My father is the king of Atlantica, I am his youngest and only son” Virgil cleared up. Logan found this information very intriguing, perhaps even beneficial for the future.

“Interesting, thank you for sharing that with me, ummm I do have one more question” Logan spoke, Virgil gestured for Logan to continue, “how is it that all of our customs are unknown to you?” He asked, however he only received a blank look in response, so he tried again “I mean, how is it, for example, you do not know what a ‘bed’ is?” he asked.

Virgil blinked before humming in thought “Oh… Well… back home, we sleep on ummm… how do you say…” he looked at Patton and began conversing with him on how to describe their sleeping quarters.

Logan waited patiently as the two men conversed in their strange language before getting Virgil’s attention once more “Umm… Well… our ‘beds’ are like plants and ummm rock” he tried to explain.

Luckily this was enough for Logan as he nodded and took notes “I see, that is very interesting, I would love to learn more about your land, however, I think I have overwhelmed you with enough questions, so I shall let you both get some rest” he spoke before standing up.

Virgil took a moment to absorb Logan’s words before standing as well and bowing his head “Thank you”

Logan smiled softly, putting away his small journal before bowing his head in return “Of course, I will return when lunch is ready, I am sure you’re both very hungry” to this Virgil nodded and Patton’s belly growled, causing him to blush and hide behind Virgil a bit.

Logan chuckled and nodded his head “It shouldn’t be long, Roman shall be joining you for Lunch, so you can become better acquainted with our prince” as Logan had expected, this caused Virgil to perk up. “If you need anything, there is a bell over there, just ring it, but if you do not need anything then get some rest, I’ll have someone check your injured after lunch and get you better attire” Logan smiled as he watched Virgil trying to take in everything he was saying.

Just as he was about to leave he felt a tug on his tailcoat, turning around he saw the sheepish smaller man, biting his lower lip and blushing a bit “U-Uh… T-Tank…ooo…” Patton tried his best to copy Virgil’s word of gratitude, wanting to try his best to show he was grateful to this human.

Logan found his effort endearing and smiled at Patton, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder before nodding his head.

Logan then left, leaving Patton to turn around and slide down the closed door with a heavy sigh “D-Did I say it right?? Maybe I messed up… Maybe he thinks I’m really stupid…” Patton buried his heated face in his hands.

Virgil walked over and crouched next to him, placing a hand where Logan’s had just been “You almost got it perfectly, I can try and teach you some human English if you’d like? I know Logan understood and proudly accepted your gratitude” Virgil comforted, finding his friend absolutely adorable at this moment.

Patton looked through his fingers “Yeah? Hmmm… Maybe I should learn… It’s annoying not understanding what they are saying…” he pouts and wrapped his arms around his legs, that were currently pressed against his chest.

Virgil chuckled “Come on, lets lay on the comfortable bed and I’ll teach you some basics, how about it?” he smiled, standing up and holding out a hand for his friend.

Patton hesitated for a moment before taking it and going over to the bed, crawling on to it. Virgil pulled the thick duvet over them before cuddling close and beginning his basic English lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 in a day! YASSSSSS on a roll! XD

After an hour Logan returned to announce Lunch was ready, knocking on the door before entering.

He looked around before his eyes saw the large lump on the bed.

After walking over quietly he pulled the covers back a bit, to find Virgil and Patton cuddling close, slightly curled up together and sleeping peacefully. This endearing sight made the stoic royal adviser smile, but also left him with the predicament of waking them or letting them sleep.

It was only noon and if they slept too long then they’d get no sleep later tonight so Logan came to the conclusion that waking them would be the best decision.

He cleared his throat “Excuse me? Young prince? Virgil? Patton?” nothing… Logan sighed and picked up the bell by the side of the bed before ringing it.

This sound startled both Patton and Virgil, instantly sitting up and looking around frantically “My apologies, I tried to wake you in a gentler manner, however, that failed, so I was forced to use a different tactic” Logan spoke.

Patton blinked sleepily before falling back on the bed with a whine, hugging a pillow, while Virgil frowned, sleepily rubbing his eye, leaning on his elbow trying to understand Logan’s words.

“O-Oh” he yawned “Thank you Logan” Virgil’s accent was stronger when sleepy but Logan understood the simple gesture enough.

“Lunch is ready, I brought you new, more appropriate clothing for dining” he told him, gesturing over to the chaiselong where two neatly folded outfits awaited. “Do you need assistance dressing?” Logan asked.

Virgil sat up properly before humming in thought, maybe they should ask for help, they didn’t want to embarrass themselves more than they already had, so to that Virgil nodded his head.

Logan smiled softly and walked to the bedroom door, inviting two maids in and a medic “These are our maids Lilly and Alice, they will assist you with dressing, and this is Luke, he will tend to your wounds” Logan introduced. Virgil nodded his head, understanding, he then looked down at Patton who’d fallen back to sleep “Pat… wake up, time for food~” he teased in Mer-language, Patton whined before slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes, his hair was a mess and his shirt hung off of his shoulder slightly.

Logan couldn’t help but stare, finding the sight rather arousing; nonetheless, he quickly excused himself before anyone noticed his blush.

 

Half an hour later Logan lead the two, well dressed, young men to the garden outside, where prince Roman stood on the veranda overlooking his marvellous garden, by him was a garden table with a large buffet-styled variety of food.

 

Virgil wore a black button-up shirt, with the top button undone; he also wore black fitted trousers with a purple tint along the seams, as well as a purple leather belt. His black and purple hair was combed and had been trimmed to give him a full fringe brushed to the side a bit, his eyes had been lined with black eyeliner to highlight his purple eyes, and he was given comfortable but formal footwear that were also black.

 

Patton, on the other hand, wore a light blue button-up shirt; with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His trousers were also black but had light blue denim shoes to match the colour of his shirt. He’d refused the eyeliner; though the girls really wanted to see how he’d look, but instead, had his sandy blond hair had been waved with volume.

 

They followed Logan outside, onto the gardens veranda, stopping when Logan did. Virgil could feel his heart racing as his eyes landed on the back of his prince, thoughts running through his mind ‘where has he been? Will he like my new appearance? What should I say? What can we talk about?’ all these thoughts making him tremble a little.

Patton noticed Virgil’s nervousness and silently took Virgil’s hand in his, looking at his taller friend with a soft smile and comforting squeeze of the hand.

 

“Your Highness, your guests have arrived, their minor injuries have been seen to and they are ready to share a meal with you” Logan greeted. Roman turned around, in his royal attire, his eyes widening considerably as they landed on Virgil “Wow” he spoke, walking past Logan and right up to Virgil, looking him up and down.

The former merman’s breath hitched as his human love interest waltzed right up to him, Virgil blushed deeply with his head hung in embarrassment but happiness.

Roman couldn’t help but chuckle at his guests’ shy nature and used his index finger to lift Virgil’s chin “You are extremely handsome, Virgil” Roman complimented, not afraid of being upfront and acting upon his internal desires. Virgil blushed deeply in response, looking into the human prince’s green eyes, while Roman stared into Virgil’s purple ones “Your eyes are stunning, how can someone get an eye colour that mesmerising?” Roman spoke, his voice low as it was only intended for Virgil.

 

Patton took a few steps away, giving them a moment alone as he walked over to where Roman had previously been standing, placing his hands on the rail as he looked out over the garden.

 

Logan could hear Virgil stuttering over the correct words to reply to the princes risqué compliments as he, himself, glanced over to the smaller guest appreciating the magnitude of their garden; filled with hundreds of different plant and flower species.

Logan walked over to Patton, letting Roman and Virgil get better acquainted.

He stood beside Patton, having to force his eyes away from him to look at what Patton was admiring “Beautiful isn’t it” Logan spoke, pulling Patton out of his thought, he physically jumped and blushed seeing the royal advisor stood next to him, quickly realising he was talking to HIM.

Patton began to panic a little, unsure of what to say or do, Logan had spoken directly to HIM and now he had to reply or Logan would think he was rude or stupid.

Logan glanced at Patton and could see the smaller panicking, he quickly raised his hands and gave Patton a calm grin “Calm” he spoke softly. Patton looked at the other and slightly understood, taking a breath and chewing his lip as he tried to remember what Virgil had taught him.

“U-Uh… L-Logan?” Patton managed

“Yes” Logan replied, happy that he was able to hear Patton say his name.

“Ummm…” Patton rubbed his forearm as Logan waited patiently “Y-You… ummm… Kind…. Uh… Thank you…” He got out, looking down at his feet, fidgeting awkwardly.

Logan chuckled softly, adoring Patton’s behaviour, he then also lifted Patton’s chin with his fingers “Patton, you are welcome” he spoke slowly and clearly.

It took Patton a moment to recognise the words but blushed deeply as he was beginning to understand, additionally, he loved the way Logan said his name.

 

“Aww look at you two getting along~” Roman’s voice broke the intimate look Patton and Logan were giving each other, they both jolted a bit and looked at the prince in shock. Next to him was an extremely red Virgil.

Patton blinked looking at his friend; he appeared as if he was going to pass out. Patton walked over to Virgil and gave him a worried look. Roman saw this and chuckled “Don’t worry little guy, I think I just courted your friend too vigorously” he chuckled, though he knew Patton had no idea what he’d just said.

“I-I’m okay Pat, just… a little overwhelmed” he rubbed the back of his neck trying to calm down.

Roman smiled proudly and looked at his adviser, giving him a cheeky smirk, in return Logan cleared his throat “Let’s eat, shall we?” he spoke, the first to walk to the table full of food.

 

Lunch was pleasant, Virgil had calmed down from his talk with Roman. Finding out the hard way that Roman was NOT shy to express how he feels, which was overwhelming to the opposite party but he took his words to heart and almost couldn’t believe what Roman had said. Patton had become more relaxed around Logan, finding that, even though he couldn’t understand most words, he was starting to learn and the silences between them were comfortable.

 

It was mid afternoon by the time they’d finished, the humans having eaten just enough to fill them up, however, the former mermen had eaten a lot more, wanting to try ALL of the food, it was, after all, new to them.

 

“What shall we do now?” Roman asked, scooting a little closer to Virgil. He didn’t know what it was, but this stranger from another land intrigued him and he’d almost fallen head over heels for him at first sight. It was also as if there was a magnet pulling them together, even during his riding lessons he couldn’t concentrate, images of this man on the beach imprinted into his mind.

“I’m not sure, there are no more scheduled events happening today” Logan replied, looking at his date diary.

Roman then suddenly gasped and got really excited “I know!” his out burst made all three men physically jump, startling them with the volume of the princes voice. Roman cleared his throat and calmed himself a bit more, excitement still evident in his voice “Virgil? Would you like to accompany me to the town? I can show you around and we can enjoy a special place I found last year, its secret and all mine but I would like to show you” Roman asked.

Virgil’s eyes widened “You want to take me to your secret place?” astonished that the human prince trusted him with such a treasure, even after only knowing each other for mere hours. Nevertheless, Virgil smiled and nodded his head “Yes, I’d love to do that, I am curious about your kingdom” he admitted, however he quickly realised he couldn’t leave Patton all alone… His best friend couldn’t speak human English…

He looked at Patton and spoke to him in their native tongue “Patton, Roman wants to show me around his kingdom and to a secret place he found last year, I mean… I want to go but… I couldn’t leave you here… I can ask him if you can come too?” Patton blinked at this before looking at Roman, and then glancing at Logan.

After a moment of thought he shook his head and looked back at his friend “No, you go, have fun~ This might be your only chance, no doubt the king has found out about this… so enjoy your time with Roman while you can, I will be okay” Patton smiled.

Logan then spoke up “If it isn’t too much trouble, I could accompany Patton and escort him around the grounds, he appears to like the flowers here, and I can try and teach him some English in the meanwhile” Logan offered, giving Virgil a look of ‘Please translate this to him’.

Logan ignored his prince’s smirk and proceeded to watch Patton’s reaction to being told what he said. Patton’s eyes widened and a new large, glittering smile spread across his vigorously nodding head “Yes please!!” he squealed excitedly, causing Roman to widen his eyes.

“You CAN talk!” the human prince gasped, Virgil turned to him before chuckling a little, “No, I just taught him some basic words before lunch” he informed. Logan hummed in response to that “Can I ask? What is it you taught him?”

Virgil looked over to the royal advisor before pursing his lips “Ummm Patton can tell you” he smirked a little, looking at his clueless friend. “Pat, I have informed them that you’ve been taught some English, Logan wants to know what you’ve learnt, so impress him with your amazing memory when you go on your date~” he teased and stuck his tongue out at the smaller.

Patton pouted and punched his arm “It’s not a date!!” he whined in their native tongue before huffing. Logan and Roman had no idea what was going on, but Virgil’s teasing expression and Patton’s adorable anger made them laugh.

 

And thus, the couples parted ways, with Virgil telling Patton to be good and try his best; meanwhile Logan was telling the Prince to behave as he knew how Roman could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0-0 how will their "dates" go??? Let me know your thoughts in the comments below <3
> 
> Who's your favorite pairing?? ;P


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for some Prinxiety XP Love 'em~

Roman led Virgil through the palace and out to the front courtyard, Virgil walking beside him still admiring everything about this place. As they walked down the main curved stairs into the courtyard Virgil abruptly halted making Roman look back at him.

“Virgil? What’s wrong?” Roman asked. His brow furrowed slightly as he observed Virgil’s slightly terrified expression. The prince took a step closer to his guest, seeing the young man trembling a bit, he followed Virgil’s eyes to see what he was looking at before raising a brow “It’s just a horse, Virgil” Roman chuckled.

 

Virgil had never seen a horse before, he’d seen pictures and drawings in his collection of human books but he didn’t imagine them being this… Large…

 

Virgil snapped out of his trance when he felt Roman’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Virgil’s terrified expression quickly turning into that of a flustered one, looking at Roman sheepishly “H-Horse? I… I’ve never seen a ‘horse’ before” he clarified.

Roman raised his brows in surprise “Oh? Well, how do your people travel?” he asked.

“We swi- uhh… we… we walk…” Virgil choked. Roman blinked before giving the other a small smile “Alright? Well anyway, let me introduce you to my horse~ I think you’ll love her” he spoke, pulling Virgil along hand in hand.

Virgil reluctantly followed, trailing behind a little, as the large black horse with a white strip down its nose looked in their direction, freezing Virgil again.

Roman laughed softly and tugged on Virgil’s hand again “It’s okay, she won’t hurt you, this is Storm, she’s one of my most trusted horses, and the only one large enough, and strong enough, to hold two riders” he clarified.

Virgil chewed his lower lip, trying his best to calm down and not look like a wimpy idiot in front of his prince… He stepped forward, only a few feet away from the horse and watched as Roman stretched out his free hand to pet the horse’s shoulder.

 

The horse, named Storm, snored through her nose and moved closer to sniff Virgil, the latter stood very still, tensing up and squeezing his eyes shut, his breaths short and rigid. He could feel the warm breath of the horse sniffing his torso and rising up to smell his face, he then squeaked as Storm nudged his cheek gently, asking to be pet.

“She wants you to pet her, this is her way of telling you that she trusts you” Roman informed, letting go of Virgil’s hand and moving to stand behind the younger.

Virgil squinted one eye open and gasped, seeing the horse so close up, but gasped once more when he felt the prince from behind him take one of his hands and raise it up to touch the white striped on Storm’s long face.

His racing heart began to finally calm down when he felt the warm fur under his fingertips, his fearful expression smoothed out to one of wonder and awe. He didn’t even notice when Roman removed his hand, leaving Virgil to pet the horse all by himself.

After a moment Virgil glanced over his shoulder to make sure Roman was still there, the stunning prince giving him an encouraging smile. Virgil then smiled back before looking at the horse and petting its nose a bit more confidently, his other hand came up to stroke Storms muscular neck “Wow… She… She’s beautiful… and so calm” he spoke in awe; he couldn’t wait to tell Patton about this “Hello Storm, my name is Virgil, nice to meet you” he introduced, half expecting the horse to respond. Roman blinked before covering up a laugh “Unfortunately she can not reply to you, but I know she is happy to make your acquaintance”

 

Roman watched as his adorable, dark guest experience meeting a horse for the first time, moments like this allowed Roman to see that look of fascination he loved to see in Virgil’s face, he was so pure, and sweet hearted, despite his dark appearance.

 

“Are you ready to ride her?” Roman asked, catching Virgil attention, his eyes widening, “R-Ride? You mean… sit on her back? While she moves?” he asked, unsure if that’s a good idea.

Roman chuckled “It’s okay, you’re skinny and as light as a feather, she is strong enough to carry two large men, I will be up front with the reins, all you need to do is sit on the back saddle and hold on to me” he smiled softly. Virgil couldn’t say no, this was an experience he would surely regret if he declined “O-Okay” he nodded and looked at Storm once more.

Roman led the other to her side and with a wooden block he helped Virgil straddle the back saddle before mounting the front saddle himself. Taking the reins he smiles devilishly, feeling Virgil’s arms wrapping tightly around his waist, the former merman trying to adjust his balance as the horse began to move.

 

After a few minutes Virgil had finally gotten used to the movement and sat upright more, his hands now placed on Roman’s waist, instead of his entire arms. He watched as Roman skilfully directed the creature, being gentle with her and just letting her walk down the cobbled path towards the main town.

They didn’t say anything, Roman concentrating on steering, while Virgil admired the environment around him, the trees, the path, the people they passed, the small animals they occasionally saw on the edge of the light forest.

After about half an hour they entered the main town, Virgil’s eyes widened as he saw the vast amount of people, and the smaller buildings, well, in comparison to the palace. Additionally, the market place and the shops that littered the town, he gasped when he saw tiny humans running around with toys of some sort and grinned when everyone around them greeted the prince.

Roman returned the greetings but his large smile was for Virgil, glancing over his shoulder from time to time, seeing the look he adored.

When they got to the main stables in the centre of town, Roman dismounted the horse and then helped Virgil down too “What are we doing?” Virgil asked curiously, looking at the towns person taking away the horse “Where is Storm going?” he also asked, having become attached to the creature.

Roman chuckled and took Virgil’s hand in his again, like it was a normal occurrence now, even Virgil had slowly gotten used to the contact; though he heart skipped a beat with each touch.

“It’s alright, I want you to experience the town first-hand, Storm is being taken to the stables for food, water and rest” he informed, Virgil nodded his head silently in response “Don’t worry, we will see her again tonight on the journey home” Roman added with a small chuckle before pulling Virgil in a random direction.

 

Virgil let Roman drag him from place to place, he’d never been good in social situations but everyone they met was so lovely. Roman had even offered to buy something for Virgil but he couldn’t decide over the hundreds of items! Finally they got to the market place, at this point Virgil was dragging Roman around, asking him what things were and what their purpose was. There was even an instance when Virgil saw a small golden music box, shaped like a Sting Winkle shell, Virgil didn’t know the sweet tune it played but he loved it all the same, it reminded him of home.

 

After a couple hours of exploring the main town and taste testing at the food stalls, Roman led Virgil to the outskirts, towards a small wooded area. “Where are we going?” Virgil asked, smiling happily, this really was the best day of his life.

Roman smiled back at him, hand in hand, leading him through the woods and off the trail “My secrets spot” he whispered, causing Virgil’s eyes to lighten up in curiosity. In all honesty he’d forgotten about this part of the ‘date’ and now he was even more excited!

Roman led him down a steep path, he kept both arms out for Virgil, not wanting him to fall or hurt himself, Roman, being so used to the path, was fine. Once they were safely at the bottom there was a large wall of rock covered in ivy, to Virgil it looked to be a dead end “Ummm is this the place?” Virgil asked, but only received a silent smirk from Roman.

The latter then let go of Virgil’s hand momentarily before walking over to the deep, green Ivy, using his hand to move some aside like a curtain.

Virgil’s eyes widened in fascination as he saw a secret path through the rocks “T-That’s-… Wow…” He stepped forward hesitantly, sharing a look with Roman before the latter gestured for Virgil to go first.

Virgil obliged, having to duck a little to walk through, the tunnel was a few metres long and at the end was a bright light. As he approached the exit his eyes widened further if possible, as his vision adjusted there in front of him was a small, pebbled beach that out looked a large stretch of ocean.

The beach was only small, hidden away by the large rock walls that curved around like a bay. The waves gentle moved in and out over the pristine pebbles and on the horizon was the sun only moments from setting.

 

Roman watched Virgil’s reaction, it warmed his heart and made it speed up. He’d never shown anyone this place, not even Logan. However, Virgil was something special, a feeling, a need, a desire.

So much so, that if Virgil were to ever leave, Roman knew he’d be heart broken, he needed this man, and yes, it scared him a little, as they’d only just met, but he believes in his heart, and wants to give it to Virgil.

“What do you think?” Roman asked, walking on to the pebble beach next to Virgil, intertwining their fingers securely. Virgil tore his eyes away from the ocean and looked at Roman, his heart was racing, the blood flowing throughout his body felt tingly, his stomach had butterflies in them.

“I-I… I have no words…” He looked back out to the horizon and leaned sideways against Roman a little, laying his head on his shoulder “Perfect” he finally responded.

 

Roman squeezed his hand before leading Virgil over to a flat rock he always sat on, sharing the spot with Virgil. They sat in comfortable silence, leaning against each other and enjoying the view. After a moment Roman spoke up “Virgil?”

“Hmm?” Virgil replied not moving.

Roman pulled a small paper bag out of his pocket and held it out in front of him, Virgil then lifted his head from Roman’s shoulder to look at it “What’s that?”

Roman smiled and moved it towards the former merman “It’s a present, from me, to you” he replied with a slightly sheepish smile.

Virgil’s eyes opened wide with a small gasp, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes “F-For me?”

Roman nodded and let go of Virgil’s hand to let the other take the gift and open it. Virgil took the paper bag in his hands and looked at it with awe before hugging it to his chest “Thank you” he smiled happily.

Roman raised a brow and blinked “Virgil?”

“Hmm?”

“You open it, that is just the paper bag, the present is inside” he informed with an amused chuckle. Virgil’s face instantly burnt up, but before voicing his embarrassment he looked at the paper bag and opened it up, pulled out a golden shell.

His expression was clearly that of shock, this was the music box he’d seen earlier!

Roman proudly took in the ecstatic expression on Virgil’s face upon seeing his gift; Roman had seen Virgil’s fascination to this object earlier and took it upon himself to buy it for him without him knowing.

The human prince snapped out of the memory when he heard a sniffle, he quickly looked at Virgil’s face again and saw fresh tears rolling down his cheeks, this made his heart sink into his gut “W-What’s wrong? Is it the wro- oof!” Roman was suddenly cut off by a tight hug.

Virgil’s arms wrapped around his princes waist with his face buried in his chest “T-Thank you, T-Thank Y-You so much… I-I love it~” he giggled through a sniffle. Roman let out a breath of relief before returning the secure embrace, placing a gentle kiss on top of Virgil’s head, which went unnoticed as Virgil was currently trying to get his tears under control.

After a moment Virgil pulled away and wiped his face with his free hand, still holding his gift securely “S-Sorry… I-I just… got a bit over… uh… o-over…” he was struggling to think of the correct word.

“Overwhelmed?” Roman spoke, filling in the word for him. Virgil nodded his head and gave the human prince a sincere smile “I will treasure this my entire life” he sniffled and hugged the music box to his chest.

 

Roman took in a shaky breath, the sun was setting, colours were exploding in the sky, this was the moment, he needed to tell him…

 

“Virgil” Roman called out and took Virgil’s free hand in to his own, kissing the back of it making Virgil blush deeply.

“Y-Yes?”

Roman looked into his eyes, admiring how the sunset illuminated Virgil’s purple eyes “I… Virgil, I don’t know why, but from the moment I met you, a feeling overcame me, a feeling so strong I cannot ignore it” Roman began; Virgil nodded his head, understanding both the words and the feeling. “I realise now that… I can’t be without you… It’s only been a day… and that scares me but… at the same time I know it’s right, I trust my heart and I truly believe you are my soul mate, the one true person I want to make happy everyday, and the only person I know that will make me happy every day just by being there” he spoke.

Roman’s speech was causing fresh tears to fall, but Virgil didn’t care this time, he was trying to memories every word, holding Roman‘s hand tighter.

“Virgil, I know you’re not from here… But… I would like to ask you… would you… I mean… I would be really happy if you… Stayed” Roman confessed, blushing himself, unable to make eye contact at this point.

 

Virgil had to take a moment to let that settle in ‘he just… he just asked me to stay… here… with him… at his palace… with him…’ thoughts began to reel through Virgil’s mind, the pro’s and the con’s. The con’s, of course, were all about himself, and his secret.

“I-I… I would love to…” Virgil replied, Roman lifted his head with a look of astonishment, however Virgil wasn’t finished “B-But…” Roman’s face dropped, he could already feel his heart breaking.

“B-But?”

Virgil squeezed Roman’s hand and looked down at his own legs “B-But I… I have a secret too… I think… I think you should know… Before deciding whether you want me to stay or… or not…” he spoke quietly, with a slight tremor in his voice.

 

Roman looked at his young soul mate, unsure of what this secret could be, but he didn’t care, he’d accept this man for anything, as long as he could stay…

“Secret or not, my decision wouldn’t change” He spoke, raising his hand to cup Virgil’s cheek, gentle brushing away the tears from his flushed cheek.

 

Virgil visibly swallowed and looked into the green orbs of his prince “I-I… If I show you… I may be… forced to leave…”

 

To this Roman’s eyes widened “W-What…? B-But why?”

 

Virgil’s eyes moved to watch the sun ripple below the horizon; his hand trembling and his face leant into Roman’s touch “B-Because… I-I’m… I’m a…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh Cliffhanger, I know, I'm Evil XP 
> 
> Thank you for your awesome comments so far!! Helps me loads and love seeing them <3 Glad you're enjoy thus far :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 in a day!! woooooo!~ hahaha 
> 
> I am busy tomorrow though guys so there may not be another chapter til sunday >.<

Logan and Patton watched at the other two walked off, leaving them on the veranda by the garden. When Virgil and Roman were out of sight Patton became painfully aware that he was now alone with a human and he didn’t know what to do. He awkwardly rubbed his lower arm looking anywhere but at Logan.

Meanwhile, Logan stood next to Patton, he could see that the smaller was a bit shy, but he wondered if that was just because of the language barrier; he didn’t understand why but he had a feeling there was more to this young man than meets the eye.

“Patton?”

“Yes?”

“I would like to escort you around the garden” Logan told him. Patton stood silently for a moment, only understanding ‘I’, ‘Like’ and ‘you’ this made his cheeks flush a deep red.

The former merman wasn’t stupid though, he knew that he’d missed out important parts of that sentence and was now misinterpreting. He looked at Logan and chewed his lip. Logan could tell he was having difficulty with that sentence, so instead of words he used actions; he offered his hand with a slight bow.

Patton’s eyes widened, hesitating a bit before taking the advisors hand with a sheepish smile. Logan returned the smile and held his hand before leading him down the side stairs; taking it slow, knowing Patton still has difficulty with stairs, and down to the entrance of he garden.

Patton looked at the magnitude of the garden with wide eyes, full of awe and wonder. Logan, still hand in hand with Patton, gestured the garden with his free hand and simply says “Garden” trying to teach Patton new words.

Patton looks at Logan before opening his mouth “G-G… Gard… en” he tries, Logan smiles and repeats the word again “Gar-Den” Patton smiles softly and nods his head, “Garden~”

A proud smile appears of Logan’s lips, a smile that made Patton’s heart flutter. Logan then led Patton to a beautifully crafted bench surrounded by multiple coloured roses and took a seat, having Patton sit next to him.

“Patton?” He asked again, Patton’s heart skipped a beat every time Logan spoke his name, and in response the younger looked at the man sat only inches from him.

“You learnt new words?” the royal advisor spoke slowly and clearly, hoping that Patton could decipher this sentence. It took a moment, but Patton got it and nodded his head excitedly “Can I hear them?” Logan then asked. Patton had a little more difficult with that one but he got the gist.

Patton hummed, his mind trying to civ through what Virgil had taught him, so much so, that he’d forgotten they were still holding hands. “Ummm… ‘I’, ‘You’, ‘Like’, ‘Love’, ‘Need’, ‘Logan’… Ummm… ‘Hello… My name is Patton’” He spoke some words Virgil taught him and the greeting of his name.

Patton was well known throughout the ocean kingdom for having a good memory, he could learn all sorts of underwater languages but now wished he’d learnt human language before coming here.

Logan listened to the words Patton’s friend had taught him and couldn’t help but raise a brow ‘did his friend just prep him for a confession?’ he thought to himself, internally chuckling before listening to the rest of the words. A majority were basic and so he figured he could talk to Patton as long as he kept it simple, and perhaps teach him more constructed sentence.

“Impressive, in under an hour you learnt all of that” Logan spoke. Causing Patton to blush, he didn’t really understand but by the tone of voice and astonished expression he took a good guess.

“I-I… Ummm” Logan watched as Patton tried to speak, he loved the habit Patton had when thinking, his tongue always stuck out somewhat and Logan found it adorable “I… I has good… ummm… mind” he pointed his free finger at his head. It took Logan a moment to understand what the he was trying to convey but quickly understood.

“Oh” he hummed, wondering how he correct Patton softly “Ummm… Correction ‘I have a good memory’” Logan spoke, however he only got a blank expression in return.

The royal advisor put his brain to work, trying to think of a way to express the meaning of ‘correction’, he then got an idea! He made sure he had Patton’s attention before speaking “Tank ooo, No… Correction, Thank you” he offered, knowing that Patton first had trouble saying ‘thank you’ but later understood the correction.

 

Patton could see Logan was trying to explain a word, specifically ‘Correction’, as he listened to Logan’s example he blushed a bit, knowing that it was him that said ‘thank you’ wrong, however, this example caused him to understand. His face lit up and nodded his head “C-Correction? I … I understand” he nodded.

To this Logan smiled happily “Good, Would you like me to teach you words?” he asked slowly and clearly, but to his astonishment Patton understood right away and nodded his head furiously, already standing up wanting to walk while they did so. Logan couldn’t help but crack a smile and stand too, still hand in hand as they walked.

 

Patton and Logan walked the entire stretch of the palace gardens; Patton practically in the lead and asking Logan what everything is, also getting a few lessons on casual conversation. The fact that Patton absorbed new information and withheld it instantly was strangely a bit of a turn on for Logan, being an advisor and living for the chance to education others, he was always one for knowledge, however, prince Roman had a terrible memory and it drove him insane, so this was a pleasant change.

 

Within 3 hours Patton was able to have a basic conversation with Logan and was still asking more and more questions about him and this world. They ended up at the centre of the garden and sat on a bench by a large, beautifully lit up fountain; the sun was slowly setting and the evening lights began to shine.

“Wow… This is what?” Patton sat next to Logan and pointed toward the fountain.

“That is a ‘Fountain’, it is a decorative monument to admire and view” he explained, Patton still had trouble with longer words and had to take a little longer to process the meaning and puzzle the sentence together, nonetheless, Logan was proud when Patton nodded and watched the fountain with the same admiration he’d seen on Patton’s face all day.

 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, hand in hand and fingers intertwined, Logan sat upright while Patton lent against him with his head rested on Logan’s shoulder.

Patton was the first to break the silence “I wish I could stay…” he muttered, a small thought that ended up being said out loud. Logan blinked and looked at the smaller next to him “Why can’t you? I would like it very much if you stayed” he spoke sincerely.

Patton’s eyes widened and he quickly hid his blushing face in Logan’s shoulder, the latter still observing the other with a little concern “Patton?”

After a moment Patton stood up letting go of Logan’s hand “I-I cannot…” Logan watched Patton with a slight expression of disappointment, still sat and watching Patton looking down sadly rubbing his forearm “I… My home… does not like your kind…” Patton spoke clear English but Logan didn’t understand.

He frowned and stood up taking one of Patton’s hands in his “I do not understand…” he clarified, continuing to observe Patton’s now trembling form; trying not to cry.

“I-I… I do not belong here…” Patton sniffled and quickly wiped his eyes before tears fell, Logan’s frown deepened, his heart felt tight, this was a whole new experience for him and it was causing him to panic “But… Why?”

 

Patton contemplated for a while ‘I will already be in huge trouble for coming on land and falling for a human… so… I guess there is no reason I can’t tell him… but… how do I tell him… I don’t know the word for my species in English’

“Patton?” Logan pulled him out of his thoughts and looked up, his heart almost breaking when he saw the concern, sadness and slight heartbreak written on Logan’s face.

‘What if he doesn’t like me after this…? What if he tells Roman and I ruin what V has with his human…?’ tears begin to fall down his cheeks, his heart racing. Logan begins to panic; ignorant as to why the smaller is crying, “Patton, you do not need to cry, whatever it is you need to tell me, you can say” He clarifies.

Patton sniffles before blinking “C-Cry? What is that?” this question took Logan off guard ‘how does he not know what crying is?’ he thought and raised his hand, brushing away a tear before showing it to Patton.

Patton’s eyes widen as he sniffles again, he reaches his hand up to touch his own cheek and then looked at his hand “I-I… I’m leaking…” Patton muttered in shock.

The royal advisor stood there for a moment before breaking his stoic character completely and bursting out into laughter “Y-You’re crying~ not leaking~” he laughs. Patton blinks before slightly laughing with him through sniffles; having always lived underwater, crying tears had never happened.

 

After the laughter died down a bit Patton smiled and held both of Logan’s hands, he looked up at the other with a sad smile, his light blue eyes glistening in the sunset skies, he looked beautiful to Logan.

“I like you, Logan” Patton suddenly confessed, a slight blush on his face, Logan’s sudden expression of shock amused the former merman, half expecting a reaction like that but waited patiently for the information to sink in.

Logan looked at his small guest, they’d only met today and under the strangest, and clothe-less, of circumstances, but he couldn’t deny that this person interested him more than others.

“I… I think I like you too, Patton” Logan replied.

Patton giggled a little, taking the ‘I think’ into consideration, but he couldn’t push this human, Logan was obviously not a man of emotion and needed more time.

 

Time he didn’t have…

 

“Logan… I have a secret… I… I am not… umm… like you” he spoke, he’d made up his mind, if Logan didn’t like him after this then he’d have to accept it, he couldn’t hide away his tail forever and it was better to tell him than for him to find out on his own…

Logan raised a brow “Well, considering the circumstances I would have to agree, but I have a feeling you mean more than your personality” He spoke but Patton had no idea what he’d just said…

Instead of asking he simply pulled away, to Logan’s dismay, the latter watched as Patton backed away to the huge fountain, until the backs of his legs was touching the surrounding half wall. Logan watched, unable to move, frowning slightly, unsure of what Patton was doing.

“I… I don’t know how to tell you… so… I will show you” Patton spoke softly, looking at his legs before looking at Logan, he offered his human as sweet smile before closing his eyes and falling back into the reasonably deep fountain, that had a few feet of depth.

It was as if time had slowed down, Logan stood there, his eyes widening, his breath hitching and his stomach dropping as he watched Patton fall backwards into the fountain and disappear under the water. All the blood in Logan’s face drained away and it took a moment before his legs would do as they were told “PATTON!!” He called out and finally ran to the fountain, leaning over the half wall frantically trying to find the other in the musky water, covered in lily pads and algae.

When he couldn’t see him or any movement Logan quickly removed his jacket, tie and shoes before jumping into the fountain and feeling around for the other.

 

Patton had fallen backwards into the water and let his body change, feeling his leg weld together and feeing the small patterned scales forming back around his eyes. He swam around a little and gently so not to be seen yet, this water was yucky to breath in, but when he heard a splash and Logan calling his name he surfaced.

His clothes had disappeared during the transformation back, his surfaced and sat up against the half wall, his arms resting either side of him on the wall to stop him from slipping down. “L-Logan” he called out, seeing the other man soaking wet and searching for him, from the angle Patton is sat at, all Logan could see was his shirtless torso, Patton’s tail still hidden by the water plants.

 

Logan looked up when he heard Patton’s voice, his eyes widening a bit when he saw the others naked torso, he couldn’t help the blush that appeared on his face, clearly aroused, but more relieved that he was okay. Logan took a few steps towards the other, opening his mouth to scold Patton for purposefully falling into the fountain and scaring him, however, when he got within a few feet of the other Patton sheepishly looked at him.

Logan’s eyes widened further as he saw the patterned blue scales below his eyes, they matched his blue eyes perfectly; but this was just the start.

Patton watched Logan’s expression carefully “We… We are not the same…” his voice couldn’t have been any more upset, and Logan caught on. “Patton I…” but before he could continue Patton pulled himself up with his arms, pulling himself out of the water to sit on the half wall surrounding the fountain. He took a moment before nervously looking at Logan’s reaction.

 

Logan’s eyes were practically bulging out of his head when he saw the other pull out of the water, below his waist was a light blue, scaled, glittering… TAIL!!! Logan couldn’t believe his eyes, he was in pure shock, and his logic tried it’s best to invalidate the pure proof in front of him… Patton… The man he felt so strongly for… the only person he’s ‘felt’ for… is… is a Merman…

 

“L-Logan… P-Please…” Logan didn’t know how long he’d been staring at Patton’s tail, but it was now dark and the gardens lights were the only source of brightness, the glowing fairy lights and the lights under the water illuminated Patton, making him look like something from a fairy-tale.

His eyes moved up and finally landed on Patton’s face, his hair was wet and the water dripped down his glistening, toned, torso. Logan swallowed the lump in his throat and licked his dry lips before finally speaking “P-Patton I-”

Before he could even finish Patton sniffled “Y-You don’t like me any more…” He spoke letting out a little sob, he was getting ahead of himself and Logan knew that more than ever at this moment, he had to salvage it!

“NO!” Logan shouted before walking over to Patton and taking one of his hands in his, Logan noticed that Patton’s fingers were now slightly webbed with a glittering organic substance and his nails were a sparkling blue. He knew he had plenty of time to take a closer look at Patton’s merman form later, but for now he had to reassure Patton that he was wrong “Patton, My emotions have not changed… My feelings remain the same” he spoke, Patton sniffled but listened “I will admit, this” gesturing to Patton’s tail “Was a very large surprise, however, it is beautiful”

 

Patton’s eyes widened and he felt his cheek heat up, Logan had just called him beautiful in this form!

 

“Patton, I do not care if you are a Merman, legs or no legs, you are the person that intrigues me, the person that enjoys to learn, the person that found me, of all people, interesting” he chuckled, Paton giggled a little to, his heart racing at Logan’s words, understanding most of it. “I have so many questions, I would love to observe this side of you more” trying his best to not sound pervy. “But for now, I want you to know, that I accept you, and want you to stay” he finalizes.

 

Patton didn’t know what to say, his tears had turned into that of happiness, however there was something that was bugging him “Logan?”

“Yes?”

“What is ‘Merman’?” Patton’s question made Logan laugh a little before gesturing to all of Patton.

“You are a Merman, and I am a human” he explained. Patton’s eyes lit up the same way it always did when he learnt a new word.

 

His human had accepted him for who he was, and he wanted Patton to stay. The smaller merman just hoped that Virgil was having the same luck and he couldn’t wait to tell him how much he’d learnt today!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOGICALITY!!!<3<3<3<3 Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Feeeeellllllllsssssss
> 
> Thoughhhhttttsssssss??? I love seeing your comments guys~ they always make me either smile or giggles~ so thank you <3<3<3
> 
> (P.S. Patton isn't suddenly fluent, haha when you read think of him with a strong native accent and stumbling over his use of English a bit XD He has one of those 'I've seen or heard it, now i will know forever' kind of memories XP)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Prinxiety~ <3

Virgil visibly swallowed and looked into the green orbs of his prince “I-I… If I show you… I may be… forced to leave…”

To this Roman’s eyes widened “W-What…? B-But why?”

Virgil’s eyes moved to watch the sun ripple below the horizon; his hand trembling and his face leant into Roman’s touch “B-Because… I-I’m… I’m a…”

 

Roman kept his eyes on his mysterious guest, trying to fathom what it could be that Virgil was trying to portray to him “Virgil?”

Virgil looked down at his legs before pulling away from Roman’s touch, much to his dismay, before walking across the pebbles towards the ocean. Roman watched from where he sat, brows knitted together in confusion as he watched Virgil, fully dressed, walk into the ocean, giving him one last sad smile before disappearing under the water.

Roman stood and looked at the ripple of water where Virgil had disappeared under, seeing bubbles surfacing, he waited for Virgil to resurface but when the bubbles stopped and there was no sign of him, Roman’s heart stopped.

“V-Virgil?” he called out, automatically removing his jacket and shoes as he raced to the shore “VIRGIL!?” He cried out louder as panic set it. Roman didn’t think twice he dived into the ocean, holding his breath as he swam deeper, looking around frantically, the salt water burning his eyes but he had to find him! What if he was drowning?! Why did he do that?! What is going on!? Roman’s thoughts were spiralling as he kept sinking deeper, looking for the man who’d stolen his heart in the dark, black abyss.

 

When Virgil’s legs were completely submerged they transformed back into his purple and black tail, causing his body to fall under the water. He swam down a bit, looking at his body; his clothes had disappeared along with the transformation, which surprised him a bit but not much.

He’d had every intention of surfacing again and showing the prince just who he was but as soon as he saw his own tail he began to break down. The ‘what if’s’ plagued him, suspended underwater unsure of what to do now…

That is until he heard a splash from the surface; Virgil must have been about 20 feet underwater. He looked up and saw Roman swimming down, struggling to see under the water and looking around frantically. If he weren’t underwater Virgil would have cried, Roman was actually worried about him and jumped into the dark ocean without hesitation…

Virgil was caught between swimming away and going to Roman, he took a moment to decide, completely forgetting that in this form he could breath underwater… However, his prince couldn’t…

When this fact entered his mind he looked back up to where the Prince had been struggling to swim deeper, a couple minutes had passed, surely he’d resurface or given up!

No…

Virgil’s eyes widened as he saw his prince suspended in the water, his eyes were half lidded, his teeth clenched together a little, clearly trying to stay conscious “Idiot!” Virgil spat before swimming as quickly as he could, up to Roman. Just as he reach out his hand toward the human, Roman coughed, he couldn’t hold his breath any longer, swallowing and breathing in the water before slowly passing out.

“ROMAN!” Virgil swam as fast as he could, wrapping his arms around the limp form before swimming to the surface and to the pebble beach. ‘This wasn’t meant to happen!’ he cursed himself for being such a cowered, it was his fault that Roman had drowned! He should have just told him! But… He didn’t know how too!

 

Virgil pulled Roman onto the shore the best he could, his tail and Roman’s legs still in the shallows of the water, but torso’s on dry land “R-Roman? P-Please… O-Open you e-eyes…” Virgil could feel his warm tears falling and mixing with the seawater on his cheeks, Roman lay on his back while Virgil lay next to him on his front, one arm holding himself up while the other cupped Roman‘s cheek.

Virgil’s eyes looked up and down Roman’s body, looking for any sign of movement, upon not finding any Virgil trembled, biting his lower lip so hard it bled “R-Roman…? H-Hey… I… I-I’m s-so sorry… Please… W-Wake up… breathe… please… I can’t… I can’t live knowing I… I killed you…” He sobbed and let his face fall onto Roman’s chest, his hand moving from Roman’s cheek to his chest and shaking him a bit “W-Wake up!!” he screamed through a sob.

 

Suddenly Roman coughed, and moved his head to the side a bit as the water erupted from his throat, Virgil gasped and moved off of him. Looking at Roman with a mixture of relief, sadness, happiness and anger “R-Ro…?” he spoke hesitantly.

Once most of the water had been expelled from his lungs he groaned and lay back, panting heavily before opening his eyes. They landed on Virgil’s crying face making Roman smile a little, lifting his hand to cup Virgil’s cheek “F-Found… Y-You” he spoke, his voice raspy.

Virgil looked at Roman in disbelief but couldn’t help let out a snorted laugh, shaking his head “Y-You idiot… Y-You almost drowned… I… I’m so sorry… I should of… I didn’t… I… I nearly killed…” he couldn’t get out a coherent sentence; he was too distraught at the possibility that Roman could have died because of his cowardice.

Roman sighed softly, looking into Virgil’s violet eyes “I couldn’t… I thought you’d drowned… I couldn’t find you… so… I assumed… you’d sunk… I couldn’t live without you V” Roman explanation made Virgil’s eyes widened. At first he was filled with sorrow, and then slightly flustered at the nickname, but then anger took over and he punched Roman’s arm “IDIOT! I’m not like YOU! I CAN”T DROWN!” he shouted, as more tears fell, he didn’t even think, he wrapped his arms around Roman’s middle and sobbed heavily in to his chest, the mixture of emotions had completely overwhelmed him…

 

Roman’s eyes widened a bit at Virgil’s outburst, but his words confused him; nonetheless, Roman sat up, putting his arms around the youngers torso, which for some reason was completely naked? “Virgil? What happened to you shirt-… uh…” at that moment Roman’s eyes trailed down and his eyes bulged out of their sockets as they landed on Virgil’s long, scaled tail that was easily double the length of Roman’s legs.

 

All that could be heard over the next few minutes was the muffled sniffles from Virgil, who still had his face buried in Roman’s chest, and the soft waves that washed up onto the pebbles every few seconds.

 

Roman didn’t know what to say, all he could do was stare at Virgil’s tail, trying to convince himself that this was a dream or a prank but… it wasn’t…

 

“R-Ro… P-Please… Say something…” Virgil quietly begged. The silence was killing him!

Roman hadn’t realised how dry his throat felt, suddenly swallowing a huge lump before clearing his throat and licking his lips lightly “U-Uh… Y-You… You’re a… M-Merman?” he asked tilting his head, loosening his embrace so Virgil could pull back.

Roman watched as Virgil sat up, brushing his wet fringe from his face, revealing a range of tiny black scales under his eyes what Roman hadn’t noticed before and his eyes… they were glowing lilac!

“I-I am… I’m sorry…”

To this Roman frowned “Why are you sorry?”

“Well… I just… I should have told you and… you almost died for nothing… and…”

“Stop… I’m stopping you right there” Roman interrupted and took Virgil’s hand in his, momentarily noticing the transparent, but slightly glittery matter that webbed Virgil’s fingers. Roman took a deep breath before looking into Virgil’s eyes “Virgil, this… this secret, it is shocking, I will give you that…”

“I-I…”

“But!” Roman didn’t let Virgil speak “But… you are definitely NOT nothing… I’d die for you Virgil… If it saved you life I’d do anything, understand… but also… I love it” this took Virgil by surprise. “It definitely explains a lot… the weird language, finding you and your friend butt naked on the beach, your fascination with… well… everything” he chuckled.

At all of this Virgil was left sat there, wide eyes and a deep blush on his cheeks, before pouting a bit “I-I wasn’t that bad… Patton was worse…”

“PATTON!” Roman suddenly exclaimed, making Virgil nearly die of fright.

“Jeez!! Warn me before you have one of those little out-of-context epiphanies…!” Virgil growled.

Roman rubbed the back of his neck “Sorry… But Patton, he’s a mermaid too?”

Virgil narrowed his eyes “Mer ‘MAN’”

“Right, yes, Merman” Roman chuckled, Virgil sighed and nodded his head “He is… he’s my best friend…” he couldn’t help but worry about Patton, being all alone with the royal advisor, a man of words with a merman who wouldn’t understand them…

Roman noticed the drop in his merman’s face “Are you worried about him? Because, I’m sure you’ve noticed, Logan really likes your friend, to be honest, I’ve never seen him tolerate anyone, but he seems complete happy around Patton” Roman admits.

The fact that Roman sensed that too calmed Virgil a bit, and he was just about to ask a question when Roman beat him to it “Can I… Can I touch it?” he asked, making Virgil blink and raise a brow, “E-Excuse me?”

“You’re tail, can I touch it?” Roman repeated, however instantly regretted it when Virgil’s entire face turned red “W-What? Y-you… wanna… touch… my tail?”

Roman wasn’t sure what had gotten into Virgil but he just nodded his head confidently, this caused Virgil to turn his flustered face away “U-Um… R-Ro… I guess… you don’t know… but… we… Merpeople… don’t touch each others tails… you know… unless… umm… it’s… you know…”

Roman’s eyes widened a bit as it clicked “OH! N-No I didn’t mean… ummm… I just… I didn’t know… I was just curious of how it felt… I-I mean! Ummm… Ah crap…” he buried his face in his hands, flustered also now.

 

After a moment Roman raised his head, hearing Virgil chuckle softly, he’d been so worried over revealing his species, but Roman had accepted him as if it were nothing.

And now he was actually considering it… Letting Roman touch his tail…

“U-Um… You… You can touch it” he granted.

“Are you sure? I mean… you said that it’s a rather intimate…” Roman asked, to be sure, he wasn’t sure what kind of effect it would have on Virgil, or even any knowledge on how Merpeople… *cough*… do IT.

Virgil blushed and nodded again, looking at Roman with an expression that easily aroused the prince. Roman swallowed visibly, glancing at Virgil’s tail; which moved a bit out of the water, almost like pulling your legs up a bit.

The human prince reached forward, one hand still holding Virgil’s, while the other gently lay on top of the soft scales. Roman had expected them to be slightly slimy or waxy but they were smooth; he stroked his hand down, following the direction of the glittery purple and black scales from Virgil’s hip to the middle of his tail.

Meanwhile, watching this, Virgil bit his lip harshly, holding back any kind of moan, his face flushed and his eyes quickly squeezed shut.

Roman pulled back instantly when he saw that, also feeling Virgil’s hand squeeze his “I-I’m sorry! D-Did I hurt you?” Roman asked, panicked; thinking Virgil’s expression was one of pain. Virgil silently shook his head before relaxing a bit and letting out a shaky breath “N-No… It… it feels… g-good” he looked away; there was no way he was going to look at Roman while being so immensely flustered.

 

“O-Oh…” Roman realized once more before clearing his throat, he looked up at the starry sky, the full moon being their only source of light. It would be a perfect place to continue this; secluded, dark, alone… but… he couldn’t pressure Virgil into that sort of act, especially since they’d only just met and only just found out they were different species! Logan had warned him to not do half things he’d done today… that was enough…

“Umm… Shall we… Shall we head back?” Roman suggested. To this Virgil finally looked at Roman, his green eyes glowing in the moonlight, the merman frowned a little “S-Seriously?” He asked, catching Roman off guard giving Virgil a confused face.

Virgil huffed and crossed his arms over his chest “Y-You’re just gunna let me suffer like this…” he muttered. It was then that Roman realised, he must have worked Virgil up more than he’d thought… But… he couldn’t tell! There was no bulge or… normal human arousal signs! How was he supposed to know?! “O-Oh… I… No I mean… I just don’t know… how” Roman admitted, looking down.

Virgil glanced back at his prince, his frustrated expression relaxing a bit as he took the others hand “T-Then… Then let me show you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0-0 Let me know if you want a chapter with those two... uh -cough- doing it XD
> 
> If you don't feel comfortable reading that kind of chapter then I can place a warning or just not write it and time skip, but you're gunna have to let me know XD
> 
> I feel this chapter was quite mild so I didn't place a warning, but if you want the more intimate chapter, let me know in the comments below XP


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! <3
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Sex... Basically... All Sex... Rather explicit Sex ^.^; Merry Christmas? I'm going straight to hell! XD
> 
> You guys are amazing hahaha XD You all wanted this (Even though you were all very conservative about it :P) but here it is~
> 
> It's quite long I suppose, but I hope you enjoy :D

Virgil looked at Roman with flushed cheeks as his fingers intertwined with the others. Roman did the same, scooting closer to Virgil and raising his other hand to cup Virgil’s cheek.

They looked into each other’s eyes, both hearts beating fast and breathing almost non-existent, leaning into one another. Their eyes fluttered shut as their lips met; the kiss was soft and light, only testing the waters.

 

After a moment they pulled back, looking into each other’s eyes once more, before Virgil grabbed Roman’s shirt and pulled him back in for a second, much more heated kiss. Tilting his head to the side to deepen it, soft moans echoed around them.

Virgil’s hand holding Roman’s squeezed, and the hand fisting his shirt loosened, as he slowly began unbuttoning the front of Roman’s shirt.

 

Roman’s slowly hand slid down from Virgil’s cheek, softly caressing his skin as it slid down to his neck, then shoulder, then chest, then waist. He then slid it down the top-end of Virgil’s glistening tail, his touch becoming firmer over the soft scales, earning a high-pitched moan to muffle into the kiss.

 

Virgil quickly undid Roman’s shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, the youngers hand feeling down Roman’s toned chest and brushing his thumbs over Roman’s nipples, earning a gasp into the heated kiss.

 

After a moment of teasing they pulled back, catching their breath and looking at each other’s flushed faces; sincere and lustful smiles curled on their lips.

“W-Wow…” Roman spoke, making Virgil smirk a little “S-So…. Umm… How does this work?” He asked. Of course, Roman knew how to have sex with other human’s but he had no idea how Merpeople had sex.

 

Virgil swallowed and blushed more, if possible, before looking down at his tail; Roman’s eyes followed his. “M-Mermen have umm… a small reproductive organ, it hides behind our scales until due time…” he explained, rubbing a part of his tail, on the front, just below his hips. After rubbing that area a couple times a small appendage appeared, only an inch long and a couple centimetres wide; this surprised Roman as he observed but let Virgil continue.

“Mermen’s… uh… thing” not knowing the English word for it, however Roman helped him out, “We call the male reproductive organ a ‘penis’ or ‘cock’” he informed, though slightly embarrassed to say that out loud.

Virgil nodded, also embarrassed but trying his best not to show it “O-Oh… Okay… well… t-they are very sensitive… and Mermaids don’t have these… but both male and female Merfolk have uh… how to say… ummm… a hole? Of sorts… to receive and reproduce” Virgil explained.

Roman listened and nodded along, all seemed similar to humans, however, when Virgil finished off the end of his sentence Roman’s eyes widened in shock “W-Wait… you mean… You… or rather… All mermen and woman, can carry a baby?” he asked.

 

Virgil blinked and nodding his head “Well yes, of course, is that not the same for humans?” he asked curiously. Roman shook his head “Oh, no definitely not, for humans, only the woman can carry a child, the men only produce the sperm to impregnate their mate” Roman informed.

 

However this made Virgil frown a bit “But… What if you have a male partner and want to reproduce? What do you do then?” he asked.

Roman blinked, he’d never thought of that “Oh… Well… I suppose… they’d adopt”

 

“Adopt? What is that?” Virgil asked, learning lots of new words, but unsure of this process. “Adopt is when a couple take in another persons baby as their own with permission from the one that gave birth to the child” he explained, only to get a horrified expression in return. “W-What?” Roman asked, confused as to Virgil’s expression.

 

Virgil couldn’t believe it “So… Human choose to not keep their babies? They just give them away?” he asked, to this Roman nods his head but intervened before Virgil got the wrong idea about human’s “But it is usually for a reason, either the pregnant woman is not ready to have a child, and decided the child will be better taken care of by another. Or a couple cannot conceive a baby and opt for an adoption in which they have someone else carry the baby for them until birth”

 

This conversation was beginning to ruin the mood, they could both feel it, but they still both had so many questions about each other’s species…

 

Virgil hummed, taking in the information before looking at his tail “M-Maybe… Maybe it would be best to… do this… in human form…” his voice low as he bit his lower lip; changing the subject.

Roman raised a brow “Why so?”

“W-Well… I… My umm… hole… it’s small in comparison to… well… human reproductive organ…” he blushed.

To this Roman’s eyes widened, Virgil wasn’t wrong, with the size of a Merman’s penis in comparison to a humans… that might be painful or worse, injure the other…

“Maybe you’re right…” Roman hummed before smirking “At least in human form I can take control and know what I’m doing” Roman’s expression suddenly slightly sinister, and looking at Virgil with lustful eyes.

Virgil’s eyes widened at the sudden change in Roman’s eyes, the lust glazing over his irises and a simple lick of his dry lips did something to Virgil deep inside.

 

“G-Get me out of the water and dry my tail” Virgil instructed, Virgil’s voice was slightly raspy, the mood was suddenly back and the small dip in their conversation seemed to have revved up the arousal within them.

 

Roman moved to try and pick Virgil up; he managed to get him in his arms, bridal style, but Virgil’s long tail still dragged along the pebbles. It was a full agonising 10 minutes before Virgil’s body changed, his legs and clothes had returned. They didn’t even give the clothing a second thought before ripping it off and going into another heated kiss.

 

Virgil was quickly stripped of all his clothes and Roman wasn’t far behind. Once they were both naked Roman picked Virgil up, wrapping his legs around his waist and carried him to the flat rocks for more comfort. He then lay him down with Roman hovering above him, all the while still passionately kissing and explore each other’s mouths.

 

Roman managed to earn a few moans from Virgil as he ground his half hard cock against the others. He then pulled away from the kiss to catch some air. Roman’s hands began to then massage Virgil’s chest, while his lips kissed and sucked at Virgil’s neck, all the while speaking dirty to him “Fuck, you are too beautiful, both as a merman and a man… And I’m going to show you one hell of a time Virgil, you’ll be screaming my name so loud, Patton will hear you~”

 

The combination of touches and words were doing many things to Virgil, to the point were he’d become a moaning mess beneath his prince, completely left to his mercy, and happily to do so “Mmmm Roman~!” He moaned. Virgil had already orgasmed once, when Roman had been touching his tail and he was now extremely close to a second orgasm.

Roman rose up a bit, onto his knees as he spread Virgil’s legs apart to nestle between them, still touching the other everywhere “R-Roma- ahhh~ I-I’m gunna-“ Virgil moaned, panting heavily.

As soon as Roman heard this, he seized all touches, earning a frustrated groan from the man below him. Roman looked at Virgil’s face and cupped his cheek with one hand, the other keeping himself up beside Virgil’s head “I think I’m in love with you” Roman spoke.

Virgil lay there, looking at his prince, this was a dream come true and the words that he’d just heard sent him into turmoil, sucking in a deep breath and eyes wide, tears forming in the corners “I-I… I love you too Roman… I-I have for a long time” he admitted.

“You have?” Roman asked, Virgil smiled softly and nodded his head, his cheeks flustered and eyes half-lidded. The sight in front of him caused Roman to let out an exasperated sigh, he was perfect.

 

Roman’s hand moved down Virgil’s body, taking his throbbing cock in his hand and pumping it a few time, while watching the youngers blissful expressions below him in the moonlight.

Virgil gasped dramatically as he felt Roman’s cool finger’s touch his burning shaft, his fingers and toes curled as his back arched. His eyes squeezed shut and his mouth was left open to moan as loud as he could; a large throaty moan escaped his lips as his body spasmed.

“R-Ro! Ahhhh~!” He came in Roman’s hand, the man above his smirked and riding out Virgil’s orgasm, his hand covered in semen.

 

After a moment to cool down, Virgil opened his eyes back up and smiled at the man above him “W-Wow” is all he could say but Roman was not even close to done.

 

“Oh, we aren’t done yet baby~” he smirked, causing Virgil’s eyes to widened a bit. Roman spread the others legs, his hand moving from Virgil now soft cock and down to his ass, spreading his cheeks and rubbing his now moist fingers over Virgil’s hole.

 

“R-Roman what are you- Ah!” His back suddenly arched and every muscle in his body clenched, feeling Roman insert a finger into his rear. Roman made sure to be gentle, holding his finger still “Relax Virge~ Relax your muscles~ This might hurt a little but afterwards I will make you feel heavenly~” He smirked, and began kissing down Virgil’s neck and clavicle; nipping the skin here and there.

 

Virgil trusted his prince and silently did as he was told. This was an entirely new experience for him. Mermen had two holes, one for reproduction and another for waste expulsion, however, Virgil was well aware that this was his anus that was being invaded and the experience was… well… odd

 

After a few moments Roman began moving his finger, wiggling it and pumping it in and out. Virgil hissed a bit and whimpered; one hand gripping Roman’s bicep and the other just clawing the air looking for something to hold onto, he soon found Roman’s hair and gripped that. Roman purred against Virgil’s skin, liking the harsh tug of his hair and the feeling of nails digging into his bicep.

 

Soon the second finger entered, opening Virgil up gently and carefully. Virgil felt tears pouring from his eyes; the feeling was slightly painful but also causing him overstimulation, his cock slowly hardening again at the feeling.

 

And when the third finger entered, Virgil was reduced to a moaning mess. At this point Roman had found Virgil’s prostate and brushed over it a few times, sending Virgil into a state of blind bliss; however, what Roman loved the most by this, was Virgil screaming his name without holding back or any hesitation.

 

Virgil practically whimpered when Roman’s fingers pulled out, Roman sat up and looked down at the man sprawled out in front of him, taking it all in. Virgil lay there panting heavily, his skin glistening with sweat in the moonlight. His muscles were tensed and toned, and covered in hickeys from his neck to his chest. Although it was dark he could clearly see the redness of his cheeks and the half-lidded purple eyes looking right at him in a begging manner.

 

Virgil was complete lost in a cloud of lust.

 

After a moment of appreciation, Virgil began to whine and beg “P-Please… P-Princey… I-I need… I need it… I need you… Please~ ahhh~~” he wiggled, his cock was hard again, and leaking pre-cum, his fingers was making grabby motions towards the human prince and his thighs twitched with anticipation.

Roman chuckled and nodded his head, spitting into his hand to moisten his own cock, he then got on top of Virgil again, one hand holding his torso up and the other guiding his cock to Virgil’s entrance.

 

“Y-You ready?” Roman whispered in to Virgil’s ear, the other vigorously nodded his head “P-Please~”

 

Roman then slowly entered Virgil, the latter hissing and moaning, arching his back and trying his best not to tense up too much “A-Ah! F-Fuck! T-Too B-Big!” he cried out copying Roman’s swear, Virgil was sure he was bleeding a little but that was to be expected for the first time.

Once Roman was fully in, he held still, waiting for Virgil to adjust. The latters arms wrapped around Roman’s neck tightly, but soon loosened a bit.

 

“A-Are you okay?” Roman asked, pecking Virgil’s lips and looking at him with a bit of concern, tears were rolling down Virgil’s temples. Virgil smiled and nodded his head “P-Perfect~ P-Please… M-Move~ R-Ro~” he begged; and Roman happily obliged.

 

At first the pace was slow and calm, breathing softly and embracing each other in the meanwhile, but after a few minutes Roman began picking up the pace, the feeling of Virgil’s tight, hot walls wrapped around his throbbing cock was amazing.

“Ahhh Shit! Virge! You feel s-so good!” he panted, thrusting in and out of the younger, Virgil was gone at this point, he couldn’t create a coherent sentence, this sexual experience was unlike anything he’d ever felt before!

 

This pace lasted a few more minutes before Roman sat up on his knees, pulling Virgil up with him with a gasp. Roman’s lips began to suck on Virgil’s nipple as the other began to bounce on Roman’s cock; sat upright with his arms around Roman’s neck and on his knees as he rolled his hips with every bounce, screaming his princes name every time his prostate was hit!

 

“R-Ro! Ahhhh! Ro! I-I’m gunna-… Ahhh! Faster! Please!” Virgil moaned, his body tensing feeling the ending coming, Roman also felt it, his arms around Virgil’s waist as he began thrusting rigidly into Virgil’s bounced, spreading his legs a little more to penetrate deeper “Ah! Fuck! Virgil! Yes!!” he moaned, in sync with the other.

 

Roman crashed his lips into Virgil’s as he felt the end coming, thrusting fast and hard, and managing to hit Virgil’s prostate over and over again. The beach echoed with lustful, and almost whorish, moans and screams as the two simultaneously orgasmed. Roman filled Virgil up, and Virgil came between them, before being laid back down gently, Roman riding out the orgasm a little longer.

 

They both lay there, panting heavily as their bodies slowly relaxing after that heated sexual session. Roman pulled out and proceeded to lay on top of Virgil, his head rested on his chest, listening to Virgil’s accelerated heartbeat. Virgil lay there panting too, his eyes looking up at the stars, half-lidded and heavy, as both arms remained wrapped around Roman’s upper back, one hand massaging Roman’s hair.

 

“T-That… That was…”

 

“Amazing…”

 

The two lay there in comfortable silence, taking in the bliss, the scent, and the warmth of each other. This was love and they didn’t want to leave it. Not for anything.

 

“Virgil?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I love you”

 

“I love you too, Roman”

 

The two didn’t even bother to move or attempt to return home, they just remained in their secret spot, falling asleep peacefully in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it hehehe >:D 
> 
> Just a quick note, I obviously won't be posting anything tomorrow, Christmas and all that, but afterward, updates won't be daily as I have to start prepping for my new job in China (Not looking forward to a flight from England to China... But has to be done!), which start mid Jan soooo Uploads may be a bit more spaced out, maybe once a week but I won't make a schedule as I'm crap at those XD


	8. Chapter 8

“Patton, please… calm down” Logan spoke softly. It was the following morning; Logan was sat at the dinning table, trying to eat breakfast. Meanwhile, Patton was pacing up and down, biting his thumbnail, worried about Virgil.

 

Logan was starting to get dizzy from how Patton relentlessly paced, to the point where he had to physically intervene. He stood up and stopped the other in his tracks, placing both his hands on Patton’s shoulders to grab his attention “Patton, calm down” he repeated, a soft smile on his face.

However, it didn’t help, Patton was trembling, Virgil and Roman hadn’t returned last night and there was no news of their whereabouts. “S-Scared…” Patton expressed, he’d barely gotten any sleep at all, having slept in his room alone without Virgil there.

Logan sighed softly “I know, I am also slightly worried, however, my prince is a capable man, he will protect your friend-”

 

As if on call the dining room doors swung open, and Roman walked in with his arms out and a shining grin on his face “Good morning my fair people!!~” he greeted dramatically, clearly overjoyed this morning.

Behind him Virgil trailed in, a blush evident on his face and tugging on his sleeves a bit, not liking Roman’s enthusiasm so early in the morning. Nor was he expecting to be tackled to the floor, but that happened.

Patton gasped when he saw Virgil, his hair was matted and clothes were ruffled, but over all he looked safe. Patton ran to Virgil sounding his name in mer-language before tackling him with a hug, both falling onto the ground with a thud.

 

“O-Oww… Patton…” Virgil whined, now on his back on the floor with the smaller hugging him close on top of him. He was going to scold his friend but quickly held off when he felt Patton trembling and heard sniffles “P-Pat? What’s wrong?” Virgil asked, leaning up a bit on one elbow while the other hand combed through Patton’s hair.

 

Roman gasped seeing his new Merman boyfriend being tacked to the ground, but before he could do anything to help he suddenly felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a clearly pissed off Logan “Care you explain yourself… Your Highness?” Logan grumbled.

‘Shit…’ Roman swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck with a slight blush “M-Maybe in a moment… umm…” He glanced back down to the floor and saw Virgil’s worried expression and Patton crying into his friend’s chest. This rose worry within Roman as well before turning back to Logan “What happened? Why is Patton crying?” Roman asked.

 

Logan sighed heavily before removing his hand and pushing up his glasses “You both failed to return last night, Patton was overwhelmingly worried for you both” he expressed, hiding his worry for them the best he could. Though Roman wasn’t fooled and smirked a little “Awww, Lo~ you were worried about us too, weren’t you~?” Roman teased. Logan blinked before looking away, the tips of his ears turning red “W-Wha- No…”

 

Virgil heard what Logan said and sighed softly “I’m sorry Patton… Roman took me to his secret place and… we… umm... lost track of time” He apologised in mer-language.

Patton sniffled before sitting up, letting Virgil do the same. He wiped his eyes and nodded his head “I-It’s okay, I’m just happy you’re alright” he smiled. Virgil gave Patton a smile in return before standing up and helping his friend up too “I have so much to tell you though~” Virgil spoke, wanting to cheer Patton up a bit, and it seemed to work as Patton giggled in response “I-I also have a lot to tell you~”

 

Logan glanced at the two mermen talking to each other in their native language before glancing at Roman ‘I wonder if he knows the truth too…’ he thought to himself “Let’s all sit down and eat breakfast shall we, and we can discuss the events of yesterday” Logan advised.

 

The three nodded their head, clearly hungry now and proceeded to sit down. Roman and Virgil had opted for Patton and Logan to go first. While eating Virgil and Roman enjoyed listening to the others date, both princes were shocked to see and hear Patton speaking English reasonably well, and Logan sat next to him proudly.

However, the conversation cut short by the end of the story and the other two could sense the hesitation.

“Logan? What happened? Why did you guys suddenly go quiet?” Roman asked, sharing a confused glance with Virgil.

Patton bit his lower lip before looking at Virgil and decided to converse in Mer-language with Virgil first, just in case Roman still didn’t know “V… I… Logan expressed his feelings to me… which was hard for him… so I… I showed him my tail… he knows… I-I’m sorry I just… I couldn’t keep it from him” Patton expressed, clearly distressed, however Roman and Logan were none-the-wiser as to what Patton was saying, though Logan had a faint idea.

Roman looked at Virgil in concern as Virgil’s eyes widened at Patton’s words “What is it?” Roman asked again, not liking the fact that he was the only one left out.

 

Virgil wasn’t shocked that Patton had revealed himself to Logan. On the contrary, he was simply shocked that Patton had found a person to love, and be loved in return.

“Patton, you can tell the rest of your story with Logan, Roman also knows about me, I also showed him” Virgil smiled with a slight blush.

After being given permission and told this news Patton was practically bouncing in his seat, he suddenly hugged Logan’s arm and nodded his head. Logan looked at Patton, unaffected by his childish nature but widened his eyes a bit at Patton’s nod. He then looked towards Roman “Sire, you also know? About our two guests I mean” Logan clarified.

 

Roman’s eyes widened a tad, suddenly understanding the secrecy, he then laughed a bit with a blush “O-Oh! Yes, I know, ummm” he looked at Virgil only for Virgil to look away, clearly flustered. This reaction got a slight glare out of Logan, becoming suspicious of their behaviour.

Roman noted this and quickly tried to change the subject “So~! Tell us how you found out about it” Roman encouraged.

 

Thankfully, Logan obliged and told the story, Patton blushed considerably, even Logan had a turned a little pink. Virgil listened and smiled softly, really happy for his friend, and Roman sat there smirking “Wow~ didn’t know you had it in you my royal adviser~” He teased, finishing off his breakfast.

Logan simply rolled his eyes before looking at the two across the table “I would now like to hear about your day and what you both got up to yesterday” Patton nodded in agreement, eager to hear their story.

 

Roman started the story off, with Virgil cutting in at a few points, mainly to express his new love of horses and also the things he saw at the market. He also cut in to scold Roman again for almost drowning for his sake, Roman then got a second scolding from Logan, and a giggle from Patton, though slightly concerned for the events that had passed.

Nonetheless, after the part about the rescue and the confession, the tale became silent and the two were left sitting there, refusing to make eye contact and ridiculously flustered.

Logan saw this and knew exactly what had happened but Patton… oh so innocent Patton… was left blinking blankly “What happened next??” he asked, making the two physically flinch.

Logan cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses, trying to conceal his blush and slight amusement of Patton’s innocence. Virgil looked at his friend and rubbed the back of his neck “I-I… Ummm… Well… We…” He glanced at Roman, who glanced back and cleared his throat “We sealed the deal, if you know what I mean~” Roman winked at Patton, but the smaller still didn’t understand.

Virgil sighed “P-Pat… I… I mated with him” he blatantly admitted in Mer-language.

Patton’s eyes widened considerably and his face visibly turned a deep red, Roman knew that Virgil had told him exactly what he and Virgil had done last night, and could help but join in on Logan’s laughter at the expression Patton was currently sporting.

 

“Y-You… and… and him… but how?” Patton asked, reverting to English the best he could, not wanting to leave the humans out of the conversation. Virgil almost chocked on the piece of cucumber he’d just swallowed and coughed a little bit “U-Umm…” He looked at Roman for help; he was clearly not equipped for this kind of information.

Roman chuckled and looked at the two across the table “I was curious about how Virgil’s tale felt, so I asked if I could touch it…” Roman began, Patton blushing more, knowing how intimate touching another’s tail is “…and when he reverted back to his human form… one thing led to another” Roman explained, causing Logan to sigh and roll his eyes. However, Patton was now exceedingly curious as to how two human males mate and it showed in his eyes “Wow! How does that work?” he asked.

 

Roman smirked at that question before looking at Logan “Why don’t you have Logan show you?” Roman teased with a snicker; even Virgil chuckled behind his hand.

Logan instantly turned red and glanced at Patton who was now looking at him with wide puppy dog eyes “P-Please~~ Show me?~~” Patton begged, not that he knew what he was getting himself in for.

“P-Perhaps another day Patton…” Logan spoke, maybe too quickly. Patton instantly slumped with a huff and Logan realised his mistake “Do not take that the wrong way Patton, I do want to… it is just…” he sighed, purely humiliated to have this kind of discussion at the dining table “…We only just met… and a physical connection like that needs to be… special, additionally, one should know the other well before doing so” he explained.

It took Patton a moment to take it all in before pursing his lips “B-But… V does not know Ro well…” Patton pouted.

Logan cleared his throat before glaring at Roman “Yes, I know… However, Roman is an animal when it comes to sex… whereas I have respect and honour” He explained. He then turned to Patton with a sweet smile, taking his hand in his “Patton, if it is alright with you, I would like to get to know you better before becoming too physically intimate” He asked.

Patton blinked; he didn’t quite understand a few of the words and looked at Virgil for help. Virgil chuckled and translated “Logan is asking if you would wait for him, he isn’t ready to have sex with you yet, he said that Roman and I are animals for mating so soon and that he has respect for himself and you, I think he’d prefer to court you formally before becoming intimate with you Pat~” Virgil summarised in Mer-language.

Patton blushed a little, though he was curious as to learn how humans mate, he would be patient for his human, he didn’t want to push Logan into something he didn’t feel comfortable with just yet “O-Okay~ I can wait~” he agreed.

 

Roman laughed a little “Such a prude~” He teased and earned a scowl from Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no initial plans to write another sexual scene but if you want it then just request hahaha I'm really not bothered writing them but I'd rather not force it on anyone who doesn't want to read it ^.^ [though from the previous reactions, you guys seemed to love it ;P hahaha]
> 
> Hope you're enjoying so far!! Leave thoughts below! I love to hear what you guys have to say, you're all amazing!! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-
> 
> \- Slightly sexual? but I guess that's your judgment XD [no full-on smut so your safe there]  
> \- Disappointed pappy  
> \- Prude Specs  
> \- Over-indulgent emo nightmare  
> \- Pervy Prince
> 
> XP Enjoy~ Also, Happy New Years Eve! <3

After breakfast Logan and Roman escorted Patton and Virgil to their room; the two still unsure of their way around this place.

Roman had some royal duties to be taken care of, to his dismay, and had to depart, Logan at his side of course, so that gave Patton and Virgil some alone time for the entire morning.

Virgil walked, or rather limped, over to the bed before face planting into it “A-Ah… oww…” He groaned. Patton watched him in concern, Virgil had been limping since he got up from the dinning table and Patton had stayed silent about it until now.

“V? What’s wrong? Are you injured?” he asked, walking over to the bed, taking a seat, and rubbing Virgil’s back gently. Virgil blushed a little, turning to face Patton a little “I-I think so… my umm… my ass hurts a bit…” he mumbled, flustered.

Patton blinked and tilted his head “Your bottom hurt? Why? OH! It’s not because I tackled you earlier is it??” he panicked. However, Virgil managed to sit up and next to Patton carefully “No Pat~” he chuckled.

The smaller was still confused however, Virgil sighed “I don’t want to spoil the surprise but… when… when two human males are physically intimate, one male pushes his reproductive organ into the other males anus” he explains.

To this Patton’s eyes widen in shock “What?! B-but… owww…” He cringed and externally shivered with a slight whimper. Virgil chuckled and nodded “Y-Yeah… It hurt but… after the pain left… oh my god… Patton… it’s like nothing you’ve even felt before” he tried to explain, a large grin on Virgil’s face and a slight blush as he reminisced.

Patton hummed, watching his prince “I see… But… Virgil… Mating with a human? You’re father is going to be so mad” Patton frowned, scared for his prince.

 

Mating as a merman, or mermaid, was a ritual of the soul, almost like a marriage vow, and though Patton had been curious and perhaps gotten a bit ahead of himself at the dinner table, he knew he wouldn’t have gone through with it until he was 100 percent sure that Logan was his soul mate, though secretly he yearned for it.

 

Virgil sighed and looked down, fidgeting with his fingers “I-I know… but… it just… happened… a-and… it was… amazing… almost addictive…” he informed before gasping as he remembered something “Did you know that human males can’t be impregnated!” he exclaimed. This information made Patton’s eyes widen “What?? Really?? But then how-“

“Apparently the humans have a system where a woman will give them their child to raise as their own” he shrugged, still baffled by the idea. Merpeople and their children have a sacred bond that cannot be broken, so ‘orphans’ and ‘adoption’ simply did not exist in their language or world.

 

The pair continued to exchange information that they’d learnt, Virgil talking about the human anatomy and Patton talking about the multiple items he found in the garden along with their English translation.

 

After an hour, Virgil suddenly remembered the gift he was given “Oh! Roman gave me a gift, Pat!” he exclaimed. Patton’s eyes shone suddenly; excited to see what gift his prince had received. Virgil took the paper bag out of the small side sactual he’d been given before his outing yesterday and handed it to Patton.

Patton took the paper bag in his hands and observed it closely “ooo… What is it?” he asked. Virgil chuckled, remembering his mistake of thinking the paper bag was the gift too “The gift is inside the brown stuff” he explained.

Patton blinked before rummaging for the opening and pulled out the golden shell with awe “Wow… It’s beautiful~” he smiled. Virgil reached for it gently and took it in his hands “That’s not all” he smiled before turning the spring at the back and letting it play music.

The two were enthralled with the sound for a good while, until it stopped. Virgil then hugged it to his chest and Patton could see how happy his prince was, it was perfect, as he was happy as well, the happiest he’s been in a long time.

 

The two finally decided they should get some proper rest. Virgil having slept outside and Patton having hardly slept at all. Virgil placed his gift on his bedside table before climbing into bed, but not before changing into the night clothing he was given.

They were soon cuddled up close under the sheets and slowly fell asleep.

 

The as the hours went on, noon finally came by, and it was time for lunch. Roman had finally finished his royal duties for the day. He walked towards the mermen’s bedroom with Logan not far behind him. Roman pressed his ear against the bedroom door however, this made Logan frown slightly “Sire… What are you doing?”

“Shhh… I want to hear if they are doing anything” Roman whispered, Logan raised a brow at that, “And what is it exactly that they’d be doing?” he asked curious as to what was going through his princes mind.

Roman pulled back and shrugged “Well… Mermaid’s are said to be siren’s right, so why not mermen too?” he explained. To which Logan’s eyebrow stayed raised “Your point?”

Roman sighed “You know, maybe they are doing _it_ together~ Because Virgil was amazing last night, there is no way that was his first time, and Patton seemed very interested in the process of human copulation” he smirked.

Logan wanted to face palm at that moment, how is it he was landed with such a perverted prince that seemed to have no concern towards a polyamorous relationship…

“Sire… I would much prefer it if you would restrain from insinuating Patton having a sexual experience without…well…”

“… You?” Roman smirked, making his royal adviser blush and simply nod. Roman found this side of Logan adorable, having never seen it before “Alright, I’m sorry, but I cannot hear anything, maybe they’ve fallen asleep?” he hummed before opening the door quietly.

 

The two walked in, closing the door behind them, the room was still well lit, the curtains having not been drawn. They glanced at one another before walking over to the bed, both splitting up to stand at either side of the bed. Roman carefully pulled back the covers to find an entanglement of limbs asleep under the sheets.

Virgil lay on his back, one arm above his head with the other around Patton, the latter lay on top of Virgil, their legs tangled together, one arm down by his side and the other gripping Virgil’s PJ shirt lightly; both faces extremely peaceful.

However, the thing that made both the Prince and Adviser blush was the fact that Virgil’s PJ pants were non-existent, only wearing a shirt that was riding up and hanging off his shoulder. And Patton, well… He was stark naked, giving the room a sweet display of his ass and slightly toned back.

“Well… At least you get to study the goods beforehand” Roman whispered with a smirk. Logan blushed at this before ripping the duvet from Roman’s hold and covering the two again “Should we wake them or leave them be?” Logan asked, trying to change the topic.

Roman hummed “Well… I guess we could prepare a picnic to take to the beach instead of eating lunch before hand” he suggested “That would give them an extra 45 minutes to sleep” he shrugged.

Logan pondered over that for a moment before nodding his head “Indeed, lets do that” he agreed. With that, the two left the mermen to sleep in a little longer while preparing a picnic themselves, wanting the food to be hand made and not by their palace chefs.

 

An hour later Roman knocked on the door, figuring the two were now awake as he heard giggles from the other side of the door. There was a little scuffling before the door opened and Virgil appeared with a wide smile, now fully dressed in yesterday’s attire.

“Virge! You’re awake I see” Roman grinned, Virgil nodded his head before leaning up and placing a quick peck on Roman’s lips out of the blue; causing a slight blush from him, as Logan smirked.

“Come inside, Patton wants to show Logan something” Virgil smirked. Roman and Logan exchanged worried glances; Virgil’s smirk looked a lot more demonic than Roman’s ever had.

With caution they entered the bedroom and their eyes widened at what they saw, with Virgil snickering behind them.

 

On the bed Patton laid on his side, one arm bent and propping his head up with his hand, the other lay across his naked torso and just over his light blue, glistening scales.

 

“H-How…” Logan began “I though you had to get wet to transform?” he asked. Virgil chuckled and shrugged “he did… it was by accident though… he spilt his drinking water on his legs” Virgil informed.

Roman just laughed at the expression on Logan’s face; mesmerised by Patton’s merman physique. Virgil took Roman’s hand suddenly and pulled him back to the chaiselong, sitting him down and straddling his lap, his arms circling Roman’s neck. This up front behaviour was seriously turning Roman on, his cheeks flushed and lips dry.

 

Logan glanced at the two before rolling his eyes and landing them back onto Patton, he slowly walked over and knelt beside the bed, cupping Patton’s cheek gently “Beautiful” he whispered, only for Patton’s ears, the latter blushed deeply before letting out a soft sigh “L-Lo?”

“Yes, Patton?”

“You… umm… you stared at my tail yesterday…” Patton informed, causing Logan to blush a little, having been informed of the intimacy of ones tail by Roman earlier today. “… And… Well… Would… Would you like to touch… it?” he asked, blushing deeply. Logan couldn’t help but realise that Virgil, Roman and now Patton it seemed, had no care in the world about decency or privacy, but then, perhaps Logan was just old fashioned or a stickler for tradition and formality.

“P-Patton I-…” He didn’t know how to respond, on the one hand he really did, but on the other hand, it was too soon. When with Roman this morning, his prince had gone into detail about his and Virgil’s ‘experience’ together… too much detail for Logan’s liking, but he was well aware of how mermen copulate and how sensitive their tails’ were.

“I…” the only thing he could think of was to logically change the topic “D-Do you know what a ‘picnic’ is, Patton?” he asked.

Patton blinked before shaking his head “W-Well… It is a ritual, or meeting of sorts, that you have with friends and/or family. It requires a basket of food and drinks, and a blanket to sit on, in the chosen setting” he explained.

Patton quietly nodded, understanding the words, but his grin slowly fading, seeing that Logan was trying to change the subject “Prince Roman and I would like to take you and Virgil to the beach to have a picnic” he finally informed, with a nervous smile.

Patton sighed internally, he knew Logan must have a reason not to want to touch him intimately, and he wasn’t going to push, so instead he grinned widely. Though it was a little fake, he was excited to try this new thing Logan had explained “O-Okay~ Sounds fun” he nodded.

Patton’s tail suddenly began to dissolve away, like sand in the wind, leaving his naked human form behind. Logan blushed deeply and quickly looked away before grabbing a thin blanket and covering the other up, only to preserve Patton’s honour but Patton hadn’t seen it in that way…

“I’ll have someone bring you appropriate beach-wear and then we will make our way down to the coast” Logan informed, clearing his throat and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

He then stood up and turned around “Sire, we should have the maids get these two rea-….” He was suddenly cut off by what he saw; his slowly vanishing blush immediately reappeared at the sight before him. Logan’s stammer caught Patton’s attention, he sat up and tilted his head to the side to look passed Logan’s body and to the sofa, his face suddenly turning bright red as well and instinctively grabbed the back of Logan’s tail coat and hid his face into the arch of his back.

 

On the chaiselong, Virgil remained straddling Roman’s lap, but was now grinding his hips against Romans. Virgil’s hand was roughly combing through the back of Roman’s hair and pulling his head to the side so Virgil had easy access to his neck; currently sucking and kissing it passionately. His other hand on Roman’s chest, rubbing his thumb over Roman’s clothed nipple, the human prince in question just sat there, bliss evident on his face, his dry lips parted as he panted softly, his eyes half-lidded and glazed over slightly and his arms tightly wrapped around Virgil’s lower back, almost groping his ass.

 

“SIRE!!” Logan almost squeaked, blushing deeply, trying his best to reprimand his prince but to no avail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? <333


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! <3333
> 
> Wanted to get two chapters out today for the new year :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

It took a lot of flustered persuasion and a lot of whining, but Virgil finally removed himself from the mess of a prince.

Logan sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself and remove the image that was unfortunately imprinted in his mind now. Virgil adjusted his shirt and looked at Patton and Logan, seeing their blushing faces and shy demeanour “What?” He asked with a nonchalant shrug. He then looked back at his masterpiece with a smirk; the human prince still slumped, panting softly, his eyes closed and a clear sign of arousal tenting his trousers.

“V-Virge…” Roman whined “Y-You can’t… leave me… like this…” he slurred making grabby hands towards the former merman. Virgil chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest “This is revenge” he answered.

“F-For what??” Roman whined and opened his eyes with a frustrated sigh. Virgil raised a brow “For almost drowning for nothing! Moron!” He growled, though not completely mad anymore, Virgil still felt slightly pissed off that Roman had nearly drowned for him without any regard for his own safety.

Roman huffed “I already told you… You’re not ‘nothing’…” he grumbled. Virgil quickly retorted, “Yes. But. You have a kingdom and people who love you! So if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I’ll be sure to personally punish you!” This warning meaning to be sincere, however, Roman just smirked and hoisted himself up. He wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist from behind and kissed Virgil’s neck teasingly “Is that a promise?~” he mumbled against the merman’s neck, causing Virgil to shiver and blush a bit.

 

They were suddenly pulled out of the moment by Patton speaking, “L-Lo? You okay?”

Roman and Virgil looked at Logan and could see the man trembling, and his face being quite red, however, they quickly realised it wasn’t out of fluster, but instead, anger “Would you two give it a rest! Do you have no decency?! You are in the presences of others! Please keep your perverted actions to yourself!” He exploded.

Patton’s eyes widened, as well as Virgil’s, both former mermen shrinking in on themselves.

Roman sighed and let go of Virgil “Logan…” he tried but didn’t get a chance to finish.

“No…!” Logan sighed heavily “P-Please excuse me… I’ll meet you at the beach later… I have some errands to run” and with that Logan stormed out of the room, leaving the remaining three in silence, like children that had been reprimanded.

 

Virgil looked to the floor, he didn’t know what he’d done wrong but by the sound of Logan’s voice… it wasn’t good… He looked up from the floor when he heard a sniffle, his heart sinking when he saw Patton stood there with the blanket wrapped around his waist and his head hung, tears were silently falling and dripping from his chin.

“Oh Patton…” Virgil sighed softly and walked over to his friend pulling him into a hug, Patton returned the hug almost instantly and sobbed into his princes chest, trembling “I-I don’t know what I-I did wrong… B-But… I-I’m sorry… L-Lo is mad now… he hates me… I… I… I don’t… d-don’t know w-what-…” He couldn’t quite get out a coherent sentence, even in his native language.

 

Roman stood there almost in shock, his arousal slowly going away as he frowned ‘I’ve never seen Logan so uptight or angry about anything… it’s not like he hasn’t seen me getting handsy with others before…’ he thought to himself. Roman was soon pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Virgil hug his sobbing friend ‘Logan’s outburst must have really upset the poor little guy’ he thought and walked over, hearing Patton sobbing something in his native tongue and Virgil returning comforting words, also in mer-language.

 

“What’s wrong?” Roman spoke up after a moment, letting Virgil have a couple minutes to calm the other down. Virgil still held his trembling friend close before looking at Roman “H-He thinks it is his fault that Logan got mad… He is scared… Patton is very good at sensing emotions but when it comes to negative emotions he can’t handle it… Patton is a very happy person you see… so… when people are upset, even if it’s not his fault… he also gets upset” Virgil explained in English.

Roman sighed and gently placed a hand on Patton’s shoulder, having the smaller man look at him through a wall of tears “Listen to me Patton, Logan wasn’t angry at you, he was angry at me” He explained.

Patton sniffles and rubbed one of his eyes with his hand, still leaning against Virgil but looking at the human prince “B-But… He… L-Loud…” He stammered in English.

Roman sighed softly once more before nodding “Yes, He shouted at me, Logan is… a very traditional man… you see… in the human world, acts of sexual pleasure and intimacy are usually private and only between the people involved” He tried to explain “It can be taboo to show any acts of intimacy in public, of course, I don’t care myself, however, Logan does and he can get easily flustered…” Roman explains slowly and clearly so both former merman can understand.

Virgil suddenly felt bad about his actions, as did Patton when he realised how much he’d been pushing Logan, this guilt only brought back more fresh tears “H-He doesn’t like me anymore” Patton blurted out with new sobs in Virgil’s chest.

Virgil closed his eyes and rubbed Patton’s back softly, holding him close “Maybe… Maybe we were out of our league coming here…” Virgil muttered, his thoughts accidentally leaving his lips.

To this, Roman’s eyes widened, panic welling up inside of him “No!” He exclaimed, causing both mermen to flinch, not expecting the sudden outburst, both looking at Roman now with wide eyes. Roman took a step back with his hands up “S-Sorry… I just… It’s alright… everyone makes mistakes, and Virge… I really enjoyed what you just did, so please… don’t shy away because of Logan’s actions” he begged. “Patton… Logan doesn’t hate you, I can promise you that, Logan is just… well… when it comes to emotions…”

“… Logan doesn’t understand his emotions” Patton finished off before Roman had the chance, the latter blinking in shock.

“Y-Yes, Exactly” Roman nodded ‘Virgil wasn’t lying, Patton is practically an empath’ he thought to himself. However, he still needed to salvage this situation. “Hey, How about we all get dressed and head down to the beach? Logan will join us a little later once he’s finished his errands” Roman knew for a fact that Logan had no errands to run, he just needed time to calm down and re-evaluate his emotions.

Virgil nodded his head before looking at Patton “Are you feeling better?” he asked in English. Patton nodded and wiped his puffy eyes with the backs of his hands, sniffling a little but calming down. Virgil then looked at Roman and offered him an apologetic smile “Sorry about before… Intimacy in our land isn’t a private thing… I didn’t know” He apologised and made a mental note to apologise to Logan later too.

Roman shook his head “I honestly don’t mind, I’m always up for a bit of exhibitionism” he chuckled, though only got blank looks in return “Exhibitionism is when-… you know what…” he shook his head, pursing his lips “…It doesn’t matter for now” he chuckled awkwardly.

Virgil and Patton exchanged confused looks but dropped the subject.

 

Roman and one of the maids helped the former mermen change into khaki shorts, loose, thin button up shirts, and canvas sand shoes before heading to the beach. The sight of the sand and memories of meeting _their_ humans for the fist time brought smiles to their faces.

Roman watched happily as the two ran across the sand, laughing a bit when they fell over now and then, the sand not being as firm as the marble floors of the castle.

Roman proceeded to set up the blanket and picnic basket on the dry sands, far from the ocean tide. He sat there happily, pouring himself a glass of red wine and watching the two run around the beach.

Virgil and Patton had made an agreement before coming out that they should avoid the ocean at all costs, thus they remained on the dry sand, dashing around, chasing each other and picking up pretty shells they come across, while Roman happily relaxes and watches with ease.

 

After an hour, the two former mermen were sat on the sand, about 10 feet away from Roman and the picnic blanket, waiting for Logan before eating. They were playing with the sand and making sandcastles after roman instructed them on how it works; however, they refused to be near water so their sandcastles just turned out to be sand mounds decorated with shells and seaweed.

 

At this point Roman had taken out a book he’d brought along and was reading the fanciful tales within when he suddenly saw movement in the corner of his eyes. He lifted his gaze from the pages and saw his royal advisor taking a cross-legged seat on the picnic blanket, staying silent and only giving the former mermen a glance every now and then.

 

“Glad you decided to join us” Roman spoke up, quietly though, so not to interrupt the mermen’s sandy fun.

Logan sighed and adjusted his glasses; he now wore black beach shorts, a dark navy button up shirt, his trusty black tie and some dark grey beach shoes. “Yes… I apologise for my outburst earlier, it was profusely unprofessional” Logan apologised bowing his head to his prince.

Roman hummed and raised a brow before lowing his book and sitting forward a bit “Lo… I am sorry for before as well… but… I don’t understand… I’m always like this, and I guess even more so with Virgil but… I’ve never seen you so irritated by it…” Roman apologised and confusingly informed.

Logan sighed and nodded his head “I know… However, I have little to no knowledge of why that happened to me…” he elucidated. Roman could see that Logan was troubled by his outburst and logically didn’t understand why it had happened.

 

“Well… I think you should apologise to Patton” Roman advised before moving his eyes back to his book. Logan looked at his prince and blinked “Patton?” Roman nodded in response, his eyes glancing over to the two mermen still smiling and happily decorating their masterpiece mounds of sand “After your out-burst Patton cried… or more like sobbed… he thought it was his fault that you became so mad… He’s starting to believe that you do not like him romantically” Roman explained.

Logan’s eyes widened and his head shook instinctively “N-No, that is incorrect” He panicked.

Roman smiled softly “I know that, and so does Virgil, but… I think you’ll have to have a proper talk with Patton later” Roman advised “Ha! Look at me, advising my royal advisor” he chuckled.

Logan would have rolled his eyes at that comment but he couldn’t help but simply glance at Patton from a distance, he couldn’t even figure out his emotions… So how was he going to translate them into words Patton would understand…?

 

Roman was just about to call Virgil and Patton to come over to start the picnic when suddenly all four of them physically flinched at the loud clap of thunder and the dark clouds that suddenly rolled in.

“What the-…” Roman’s eyes widened, he’d never seen a storm appear so quickly! Logan rose to his feet and looked at the sky “The sky was clear a moment ago, where did this storm come from?” He asked.

 

When the clap of thunder sounded Virgil’s eyes widened and his entire body tensed up, he was unable to move, unable to breath; his entire frame began to violently tremble. Patton gasped and looked at the sky, his eyes also wide but not as wide as they became when he looked at his prince “O-Oh no…” he murmured.

Patton knew Virgil was about to have a full-blown panic attack, and that they needed to get away from the beach NOW!

He stood up and turned around, momentarily freezing when he saw Logan but had to shake that off for now “RUN!! You need to get away!!” Patton shouted at them.

 

Roman stood up next to Logan, sharing a confused glance, not understanding the panic in Patton’s voice “It’s just a storm Pat-“

“NO!! Run!! It’s… It’s… T-The king… He…” Patton began to shake too; this was bad…

Roman’s confusion was overlooked when his eyes went to Virgil, his heart stopped and his breathing hitched as he saw the merman prince as pale as snow, his wide eyes were drastically flashing different colours, from purple, to pink, to gold and to green, a multitude of colours. “V-Virgil?” He called out and took a few steps towards the two mermen before halting, as Patton held out a hand, tears in his eyes “NO! STOP! Don’t come any closer!” He warned, stopping both Roman and Logan in their tracks.

“W-What is going on Patton?” Logan stuttered, both human’s now extremely confused and ultimately scared.

Logan’s eyes widened when he saw Patton offer a sad smile as tears fell “I-I’m sorry… But… He found us…”

“Who!?” Roman shouted, panicking.

“The king… Virgil’s father… He… He created this storm… and he’s… he’s angry… we… you need to get out of here” Patton explained the best his could in the rush of the moment.

Another clap of thunder and flash of lighting made then jump once more, rain slowly began to pour down and the two mermen suddenly transformed. Patton fell down, his tail flopping on the sand; Virgil remained still, unable to breath or move.

“W-What’s wrong with Virgil?” Roman asked, hesitant to approach once more, both humans simply wanting to grab their lovers and run indoors.

Patton looked at his frozen prince and took his hand to try and calm him “H-He’s… He’s having an attack… a Panic attack… V-V… Breathe… I-It’ll… It’ll be okay… I… I won’t let him hurt you”

Patton’s words made Roman’s eyes widen further if possible, the words Virgil had spoken yesterday resonated in his mind ‘I-I… If I show you… I may be… forced to leave…’

Logan was also having a flash back to Patton’s words ‘I-I… I do not belong here’, ‘I wish I could stay…’ and ‘my home… does not like your kind…’

 

Before Roman and Logan had a chance to move, a large wave suddenly appeared out of nowhere and completely submerged the beach; knocking Logan and Roman back against the cliff wall.

Once the wave retracted, the storm parted, and the sunlight returned, Logan looked at Roman and patted his chest weakly “S-Sire? Are you okay?” He asked, coughing a bit and slightly dizzy from the forced impact against the rock.

Roman coughed up the salt water he’d just forcibly swallowed before nodding his head and opening his eyes. His eyes went directly towards the sand mound where Virgil and Patton had been “V-Virgil? VIRGIL!?” He panicked, his love nowhere to be seen.

“PATTON!? W-Where did they go?!” Logan exclaimed in unison, for the first time his heart felt crushed, panic and fear flooding through his trembling frame.


	11. Chapter 11

At first there was nothing but darkness, silence, a void. However, soon enough a distant voice began sounding out.

Was that his name? He couldn’t make it out… It sounds like Patton… Is he calling my name? Where am I? What happened?

 

“Vir-“

 

“Virgil!”

 

“VIRGIL! Wake up! P-Please!” Virgil soon found himself opening his eyes, feeling someone shaking him. His vision was blurred at first but soon adjusted and saw a exceedingly concerned Patton in front of his face “P-Pat?” he spoke, though it was barely a whisper and extremely hoarse.

“O-Oh thank god… I… I thought the worst… Don’t scare me like that!” he cried and hugged Virgil’s form close to him.

Virgil frowned a bit, momentarily confused “W-What happened?” he asked, sitting up. His eyes looked around his environment; he seemed to be in one of the palaces prison cells… but why?

He vaguely remembered a pleasant dream he’d had of going ashore and meeting his human crush… but…

“W-We… I… I… mean… Y-Your father… he found us and captured us in a strong current… W-We’re in the Atlantis prison… I-I tried to tell him you weren’t breathing b-but he… he didn’t listen… oh my-… I-I thought I’d lost you… Y-You had one of the worst attacks I’ve ever seen you have…” Patton sobbed into his friend’s chest.

Virgil frowned a bit more, his arms circling around Patton and holding him in comfort. It was then that he remembered; that wasn’t a dream!

 

“Roman!!” Virgil suddenly exclaimed with a gasp. Patton flinched but then pulled away with a sniffle and nodded his head “Y-Yeah… A-And Lo… I-I… I tried to warn them i-in time… I-I hope they’re okay…” he whimpered.

Virgil saw the pain in Patton’s eyes, he was just as worried as he was… but there was nothing they could do in here…

 

“We have to get out of here…” Virgil spoke quietly after a few moments of silence. “B-But how…?” Patton asked, sitting on one of the rocks beside Virgil.

 

“I could probably help you out with that sweeties~” A familiar voice sounded from outside the bars.

Both Virgil and Patton looked up with wide eyes, seeing their old childhood friend “Remy!!” Patton exclaimed and swam to the bars, Virgil not far behind.

“Hey there pumpkin, how’s the prison treating you?” Remy chuckled teasingly earning a cute pout from Patton, “Don’t be mean…” Patton muttered with a huff.

 

Virgil sighed and looked at Remy, his old friend. Himself, Remy and Patton used to be a mischievous trio during childhood. Though still friends, they were pulled apart slightly when Remy had to take over his father’s position of the kings’ right-hand man, advisor, protector, and a multitude of other jobs.

Remy had a well-built physique; his tail was white that faded in to black towards his fin; his tail being about as long as Virgil’s. He wore a black jacket that was given to him by his father when he took over, and always wore the dark sunglasses that Virgil gave him as a present; and somehow, magically, he got away with wearing a human accessory.

 

“Remy… What are you doing here? What do you mean you can help us get out?” Virgil asked, sceptical of his old friend’s help.

Remy lowered his glasses so Virgil and Patton could see his black irises “The king has a proposal for you” he smirked. Patton and Virgil exchanged confused glances before looking back at Remy “Okay… I don’t know whether to be scared or relieved that you’re so calm about this so-called ‘deal’” Virgil frowned.

Remy simply shrugged “Well, you’ll find out soon enough, your father ordered me to come and get you, so here I am~ Lets go my sweets” he opened the prison door causing an ear-piercing squeak from the rusted metal.

 

Patton proceeded to follow Virgil and Remy, still unsure about this deal but he trusted his prince to make the correct decision, as he knew he wouldn’t be allowed into the throne room… He had no place in the royal guard or court… he was just the princes friend outside of royalty, a commoner.

So when he was invited into the throne room by the king himself he suddenly became very scared, it was never a good thing to be called to king’s presence.

 

Virgil took Patton’s hand as they swam in, trying to calm his friend’s nerves, as it was his first time in the throne room. Remy swam ahead and took his place beside the king in his throne “Your majesty, I present, Prince Virgil and his friend Patton, as per your request, Sire” Remy announce.

The king sat upon his golden throne, his body muscular, his tail long and silver, his hair and beard white and long, with a golden crown sat on top of his head; and in one hand he held the mighty trident, to show the ocean he was the king of the almighty sea.

 

When Virgil stopped, Patton felt his heart corrode; he just wanted to dig himself a hole and hide for a year. Nonetheless, he pulled his shoulders back and put on a brave face, though still holding Virgil’s hand.

“King Triton…” Virgil coldly greeted, his father having practically disowned him. Patton saw the king’s eyes shift to him and he tensed up, but quickly bowed deeply “Y-Your Highness” Patton greeted, before being pulled back to an upright position by his friend.

 

The room carried a heavy, uncomfortable silence for what felt like hours, however, after a minute or two the king finally spoke “I think you both know why you are here” his voice boomed through the room with an echo that would make any creature bow before him.

Virgil squeezed Patton’s hand before nodding his head towards his father. The king continued “Virgil and Patton… You have both broken a multitude of Laws… Remy… If you would…” The king glanced at his advisor. Said man nodded his head and opened a scroll Virgil nor Patton had noticed the other carrying before.

“The accused are guilty of the following charges… Swimming ashore… Illegal transformations, on multiple occasions… Talking to a human, or in this case, multiple… Physically interacting with a human…” Virgil could have sworn he’d seen a smirk on Remy’s face when he announced that last one “…Revealing ones self and the existence of Merpeople to a human, in this case two humans… and finally, espionage of Merfolk secrets…” Remy finished off before rolling the scroll back up.

 

Each and every charge made the two flinch, they hadn’t realised they’d broken so many laws…

 

“F-Father I-…”

 

“Silence!” The king shouted, causing Patton to instinctively hide behind Virgil a little with a whimper as Virgil hung his head, unable to go against his father’s words.

“You have broken many laws, my son… and even though you are not in line for the throne, you are still royalty… I’d have expected better from you…” Virgil’s father said, his voice had lowered a bit, and dripped with disappointment.

Virgil felt tense when hearing these things but at the same time, he’d lost the will to care since his human prince had allowed him to stay with him, knowing now that he always had a second home to go to…

“I have had my men out there keeping an eye on you where they could, I suspected after our fight you would do something this idiotic… however… I have been informed that you have…” the king paused with a deep and heavy sigh “…you have mated with this human Prince…” he finally finished off.

Virgil’s eyes widened more than they ever had before, he didn’t dare look at his father at this moment. Patton could feel the other trembling from still holding his hand firmly.

“Well? Is this true?” The king pushed.

Virgil gulped but had to face his father sooner or later… He lifted his head and looked his father in the eye, well… the best he could, at least… “Y-Yes sir…! I-I Virgil… have mate with my soul mate” he announced publicly to his father and Remy, thanking the gods that the council wasn’t there right now…

The king lets out another heavy sigh before turning his gaze to Patton “And you, Patton, have you mated with that other human?” he asked. Patton tensed up and moved out from behind Virgil a little before shaking his head “N-No S-Sir… T-Though I wanted t-to… I-I mean…! I was I-Interested and-…”

“Shh” Virgil shut Patton up when he began to ramble out of nerves; Virgil glared at Remy who was trying so hard not to burst out into laughter.

The king however, was not amused “So all of these accusations towards you are correct?”

Virgil wasn’t going to try and hide it anymore, he swam forward a little, letting go of Patton’s hand momentarily “Yes father they are! I have mated with a human Prince! So what?! Why do you hate them so much!?! It’s because of mother isn’t it?! B-But…! That wasn’t the human’s fault! It was an accident!”

 

“SILENCE!!” The king shouted, rising from this throne.

 

Virgil gritted his teeth not wanting to cower away, he had to stand his ground to fight for what he believed in! “N-NO! I can’t do this any more!! I have no life here!! I am a prince!! And so is he!! I-If we were to marry then we could unite our kingdoms!! The ocean with the land!! Don’t you see how much opportunity that would bring!?” Virgil tried his best. He really did.

 

“I have not dragged you back here to discuss politics with you!!” The king retaliated, “…Nor the passing of you mother…” he finished, calming a bit before sighing once more; rubbing the bridge of his nose. “You left me with no choice Virgil… I have to make an example for the rest of the kingdom… I have let you off the hook too many times… my kingdom is threatened because I cannot put you in line…” he spoke, however Virgil could sense a tone of sorrow in his voice, which tore dread into his gut.

 

“Thus… I have a deal to offer you…” The king swam up to Virgil and Patton, looking them both down seriously “You either stay here and resume your royal position… Patton, this also means I would hereby name you Virgil’s royal advisor” he offered, Patton perked up at that offer, though still wanting to return to Logan. Virgil simply wasn’t impressed with never seeing his prince again, nonetheless, he stayed silent to hear the second option.

 

“…Or… You will both be executed at dawn tomorrow…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0-0 oh my... Which will they decide!?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a tad short~ 
> 
> Planning on doing a 2 parter today ;P Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter done by the end of the day 0-0
> 
> ENJOY!

Patton and Virgil were both taken aback by the king’s deal.

Patton’s eyes were wide, and if not underwater, would be crying silently. His body began to tremble knowing his prince wouldn’t want to stay here, and to be perfectly honest… He didn’t want to stay either… Patton had no family, Virgil was his family, so wherever he goes, Patton will gladly follow.

Virgil just stared at his father, his thoughts reeling through his mind, his mouth agape. He glanced at Remy to study his expression and was met with a slight nod, this caused Virgil to frown a little, however, he already knew which he’d prefer.

“May I have a moment to deliberate with Patton, your majesty?” Virgil spoke up after a few minutes of tense silence.

The king frowned, taken aback at the fact that his son was so unhappy here that he had to deliberate between living in Atlantis and death.

“You may.” He granted nonetheless.

 

Virgil took Patton’s hand and swam away, out of earshot from the king and Remy, to the other side of the Throne room. “W-What are we going to do?” Patton stuttered, his body trembling, being actually and properly scared.

Virgil looked at his friend sadly “B-Before I answer that… I need to ask you something”

Patton blinked but nodded “O-Okay?”

“Pat… Do you… Do you love Logan? Would you die for him?” Virgil asked sincerely. Patton was confounded by that question; however, he had to think about it seriously. Patton looked down, his brows furrowed, trying to imagine a life here without Logan, having to live without ever seeing him again.

 

After a few minutes of sorting through the options he nodded his head and looked Virgil dead in the eyes, serious “Yes… I love him… and I would die for him… even if we did just meet… he… he opened my eyes to so many things…” the smaller explained.

Virgil smiled softly and nodded his head “I would die for Roman too, I’m sorry Pat… but… I can’t live without him… to never see him again… I may as well die… however… you’re in this with me… a-and… and I’m s-so sorry… I pulled you into this m-mess…” Virgil was on the edge of breaking down.

Patton held Virgil’s hands in his firmly “hey now… stop that… I chose to come of my own free will and I wouldn’t change it for the world” he assured.

Virgil sniffled and nodded his head “S-So… We are agreed on the decision?” he asked, to which Patton nodded his head “Yes”

 

The king lifted his head as he watched Patton and Virgil return, he waited patiently for their verdict. However, he hadn’t expected this…

 

“Father, King Triton… We have come to a decision…” Virgil began; giving Patton one more glance and feeling the smaller’s hand squeeze his in a reassuring manner. “I, Virgil, and my good friend, Patton are guilty of said charges, and accept the punishment of execution at dawn tomorrow”

 

The king’s eyes widened, practically bulging out “WHAT?!” Patton flinched at this loud outburst, but Virgil kept a steady form; remaining silent.

There was nothing that could be done now, the king had offered his deal and they had decided their course of action.

The king sat back down with a sigh, rubbing his forehead “Very well… Remy, please escort them back to their cell… provide them with the ‘final meal’, and make preparations for a public execution tomorrow at dawn…” The king ordered.

“Yes, Sire” Remy bowed, before swimming over to Virgil and Patton, escorting them back to their cells.

 

The journey back to the prison was silent, Patton shook and Virgil had his head hung. Remy pursed his lips trying to think of the right thing to say. When they arrived, Remy opened the cell door and closed it again once both were inside “It is an hour away before sundown… you have just over 12 hours left… is there anything you’d like me to relay back to your human’s, I’m sure the king would allow that much as a final request?” Remy asked.

Virgil sighed and lay himself on the ground with his arms behind his head “Tell Roman I love him, and that I’d die for him too, also, tell him I am sorry for deceiving him” Remy nodded his head, before looking toward Patton. The latter sniffled, frowning a bit, unsure of what Virgil meant by ‘deceiving Roman’, nonetheless he brushed it off for now and looked at Remy “T-Tell… Tell Logan I-I… I’m sorry… and that… he was perfect…” Patton relayed, he didn’t really know what final words to offer… not that it mattered… it wouldn’t be him giving the words…

 

“Alright, dually noted, I’ll have the royal chef cook up your favourite meal’s… sorry it had to come to this… I’ll be sure to relay your messages and then some” He smiled softly at Patton before smirking at Virgil. Virgil winked in response and watched as Remy swam away.

 

Patton frowned at the interaction, not understanding “V… What was that about?” he asked in a slight whisper. Virgil smiled at Patton “Don’t worry about it, you’ll see soon enough, Remy is one hell of a resourceful fucker” he chuckled and closed his eyes to take a nap.

Patton just pouted, he hated being left out, but he trusted his prince “L-Language” he gently scolded. Though the feeling of dread continued to wash over him, he tried to remain calm, swimming down and curling up against Virgil, the latter putting an arm around the smaller.

 

“It’ll be okay, Pat, I promise” Virgil whispered so only Patton could hear. Patton nodded silently in response, hugging Virgil closer and twisting his tail around Virgil’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0-0 Thoughts? <333


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND HERE IS PART 2!! ~~~~

“It is late Sire… Shall I retrieve some blankets for us?” Logan asked, standing next to Roman, trembling.

The human prince had been stood on the damp sands since their guests disappeared. Their clothes now dry but the cool evening breeze had sent multiple shivers up their spines.

“L-Logan… How can you be so calm…?” Roman asked, his voice was hoarse, having previously dived into the sea to find Virgil, only to be dragged out by Logan. Additionally, the crisp air and tears that had been shed a few hours ago did not help.

Logan sighed, hugging himself, and glancing out towards the horizon, it was dark, only the moon and stars lit the surrounding area “Because… If it let my emotions take over… I may do something idiotic and illogical…” he replied.

Roman glanced at his royal advisor, he could see, behind the moonlit shimmer on his glasses, that Logan had been silently crying; and to be honest, it had been so long since the storm, Roman feared the worst…

“Logan… I know you loved him… and I know it confuses you, as you _had_ just met… I am in the same boat but… there must be something we can do” Roman ponders, almost desperately.

 

“Maybe there is something you can do~” A voice spoke.

 

Roman and Logan suddenly share a confused glance before searching for the source of the voice. Their eyes landing on a man leaning against some rocks in the shallows of the ocean, only their torso visible, wearing a black jacket and a pair of sunglasses?

“W-Who… Who are you?” Roman asked, walking closer, Logan following closely. The person smirked “Not important, my sweet~ what is important are my buddies, who are to be executed at dawn…” he spoke.

Roman’s eyes widened as he realised this man must be talking about Virgil and Patton “W-WHAT?!?! N-No… But… But why?!” He demanded to know the reason. The man frowned a bit before pulling out two vials from his jacket and throwing one to Roman and one to Logan “Drink these, I’ll explain on the way”

Logan observed the vial before covering Roman’s mouth to stop him from drinking it “Sire… I employ you to be more careful… This could be poison for all you know… He could also be lying…” Logan scolded. Roman looked at his royal advisor before looking back at the stranger “How do we know we can trust you?” Roman asked, giving Logan an apologetic shrug and the latter rolling his eyes.

The stranger frowned further “Are you serious? Do you know how much those potions cost me? And you’re asking questions when your lovers are about to die? Ugh… human’s… no trust at all…” he sighed extremely frustrated.

The stranger then lowered his sunglasses “The names Remy… I am Virgil and Patton’s friend… I made a deal with the sea witch to get you those potions… they will temporarily give you tails… you have until mid day tomorrow to save my friends” Remy informed before pulling himself up onto the rock to verify his merman status, his tail waving against the rock elegantly.

 

Roman couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and Logan had soooooo many questions, however, there was apparently no time for that. With one last glance to each other, Roman and Logan removed the corks from their vials “Let’s get them back” Roman said, holding out his vial. “Indeed, Patton… I am coming for you, I shall save you” Logan clinked his vial against Roman’s before they both downed the contents.

 

At first nothing happened, causing both men to raise a brow and look at their messenger merman. Remy rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses “I suggest you get into the water…” he spoke with clear irritation and impatience in his voice.

Roman nodded his head and ran into the sea, hissing at the cold-water, with Logan following suit.

Once they both had water up to their waists, they both felt a strange tingling sensation in their legs, and soon found themselves loosing their balance and falling beneath the oceans surface, automatically holding their breaths.

 

Remy dived in and swam over to the former humans, stopping in front of them and raising a brow. Both had their faces scrunched up and appeared to be holding their breath “U-Umm… What are you doing?” Remy asked.

Both Roman and Logan opened their eyes and found that they could see perfectly under the deep dark ocean, the salt water not burning their eyes at all. However, they were still hesitant to breathe, earning a sighed from Remy.

“Breathe already would you… I still have to teach you how to swim… we are on a time limit if you haven’t forgotten” Remy said, watching the two men, and taking in their new appearances.

 

The spell had removed practically all articles of clothing, Roman possessed a long green tail with multiple shades of green that matched his eyes perfectly, he also had small green scales that beautifully lined his collarbones and wrapped around his wrists.

Logan’s tail was as black as night, however the tips of his fins shone a sparkling white; it was not as long as Roman’s, but only shorter by a few inches. He also had small black scales that lines his high cheekbones and dotted just above his eyebrows making a slight point on his glabella. Additionally, unlike Roman, Logan’s glasses and necktie had remained during the transformation.

 

Remy took it upon himself to check them out, suddenly extremely jealous of his two best friends “Damn guys… For pain-in-the-ass human’s, you guys make very yummy mermen” Remy smirked.

However, his smirk fell instantly when he realised the two were STILL holding their breath! “Will you please just breathe! You look ridiculous!” Remy shouted, making both flinch, forcing them to take in a breath.

They both prepared for the feeling of suffocation, however, they were mildly surprised at the pleasure of breathing in water like air “O-Oh wow…” Roman gasped.

Logan was also shocked and looked at Remy “I apologise for our behaviour, nonetheless, you can understand our difficulty as human’s are brought up knowing that we can drown in water” Logan spoke, as formally as ever.

 

Remy sighed “Yeah, yeah… Okay… Now… I need to teach you how to control your tail, cuz I’m betting you’re just staying upright on pure merman instinct right now”.

In that moment, Roman realised he had a tail, eyes widening in awe, but suddenly gasping loudly as he suddenly tipped upside down.

“W-What the-… Help! I can’t… ugh! I can’t stay upright!” Roman whined, his tail feeling a lot lighter than he’d imagined, thus his top half sank. Logan however was still upright, which Remy was impressed with “Well done Logan, at least one of you has a sense of balance” he chuckled, making Roman pout and cross his arms over his chest, still upside down.

 

“Whatever… Can you tell me how to stay upright already!? I thought you said we were on a tight schedule?” Roman complained. Remy sighed and moved down to pull Roman upright “Take in a large breath and expel any remaining air in your system, and then move your tail like you would your legs when swimming but pretend your legs are stuck together” Remy explained rather expertly.

Roman did as he was told, exhaling all remaining air from his lungs before sucking in a bunch of H2O. He then began to move his tail in a waving motion and found that he had a bit of balance “Good, now, don’t freak out, but you’ll notice you’re fingers are webbed with film, we call these Glinro’s, they are fragile and hurt like a bitch if torn. So, spread your fingers and use the Glinro’s to hold that balance and direct you when you swim. Your tail is used for swimming forward and backwards, your Glinro’s are used to change direction, it should be easy to figure out the rest from here on” Remy explained, though his instructions were directed at Roman, Logan also took in his words and tested it out.

 

They took about 20 minutes in the shallows of the sea, shallows being about 10 feet of water from the sand to the surface, to practice using their tails.

Remy watched and was pleased with the results “Great work~! You learnt faster than I’d anticipated” Remy grinned.

Logan swam closer to Remy while Roman was entertaining himself swimming in loops.

“Remy? It was ‘Remy’, wasn’t it?” Logan asked. Remy nodded his head and looked expectedly at the former stoic human, waiting for him to ask a question he could see was coming.

“I have many questions, however, the first I would like to enquire about is… How is it you speak perfect English?” Logan asked. In that moment Roman stopped and swam over too, still a little clumsy having not figured out the brakes yet, he bumped into Logan and offered him an apologetic look “Oof… Sorry… umm… but yeah, I was wondering that too, I mean Virgil spoke pretty good English, however… there were still some words he had trouble with” Roman explained.

 

Remy raised a brow “Ah… Well… To explain that, I would have to tell you about the world your boys are from” he chuckled “So I will tell you on the way to Atlantis, it’ll take about half an hour to swim there at full speed, so if we go at half speed we will get there in just under an hour, enough time to answer questions and inform you of what is going on, sound good?” Remy asked.

 

Logan and Roman shared a look before returning their gaze to Remy and nodding their heads. Remy smiled at that “Good! Okay, lets go my dears~ follow me~” he then started swimming deeper and deeper into the ocean. Roman and Logan watched nervously before following, slowly catching up and swimming alongside Remy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [POLL HAS ENDED!! RESULTS ARE IN *lowkey* I wish they had strikeout on the notes... >.>]
> 
> In the next chapter, do you want:
> 
> \- Q&A with Remy and the Bois?~ ;P
> 
> or
> 
> \- Straight into the rescue attempt 0-0
> 
> or
> 
> \- A flashback to see, what Remy pays for the potion's, and who he got them from >:) ?????
> 
> CHOOSE YOUR WEAPON! 
> 
> THE OPTION WITH THE MOST VOTES BY [3PM London standard time] WINS!! :D
> 
> (Votes will be taken via Comments hehe) 
> 
> (^.^ I really wish they had a poll thing on here, that would be cool, it would also be usful if they allowed images to be placed in the stories >.>)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RESULTS OF THE POLL!! 
> 
> (Thank you for taking part~ I didn't think there would be so many responses :D The best part of writing is having my readers interact with the story after all~ So I'm super happy hehehe <333)
> 
> The results - In order of most requested to least requested (I still plan on doing every option but now we have an order ;P )
> 
> Most Requested - Q&A
> 
> Middle - The Rescue!
> 
> Finally - Secrets of Remy and the identity of the Sea Witch~
> 
> ENJOY!!

Roman and Logan swam either side of Remy; there was silence for a few minutes as the former human’s observed the depths of the ocean no human had ever seen before. Bio luminous algae and corals lit up the depths of the ocean; hundreds of different aquatic species were swimming around, from shrimps to sharks!

“U-Umm… Are we safe…? I mean… I just saw a shark…” Roman asked, instinctively swimming a little closer to Remy. The latter chuckled “Don’t worry, sharks are friendly beings misjudged because of their intimidating grin, they’d never hurt us, their only reason for attacking anything is simply self-defence” Remy informed.

Roman blinked and glanced at Logan whom also looked shocked at this information “But sharks have attacked humans for centuries… they circle around sinking ships and attack crew members that have fallen in” Logan tried to counter.

To this Remy just rose a brow “Logan, sharks are equivalent to that of a human dog… they eat only aquatic creatures, and humans can be rather aggressive when scared… I bet your people only gave their side of the story, no human has ever thought to ask the sharks side of the story…” he further explained “Also, sharks circle sinking ships by order of the king, they report back with the damage and if there are any survivors… As mermen are not meant to be seen by humans, we task sharks to do this duty” Remy explained.

 

Logan and Roman were in awe at this information, and felt a sting of guilt for judging sharks so harshly “W-Wait-… Sharks can talk?” Roman asked. To this Remy simply sighed, “Egh… Humans… your kind have devolved so much… every creature in this large world has the ability to talk, you just have to be patient to learn their language to fully understand them” He explained.

Roman hummed, quite intrigued with this information, however, Logan looked slightly offended “Alright… I held back my question’s long enough, so now it is time…” Logan spoke, earning Remy’s full attention as they continued swimming “Why is it that Merpeople hate Human’s so much? Of course, I can see from your previous examples that we are not as attuned to nature as you are, but is that really enough to hate us? Let alone earn a death penalty towards _your_ people if they were to ever intentionally come into contact with one of us” Logan asked; this question peaking Roman’s interest as he listened carefully.

 

Remy stayed silent for a bit, his expression shifted from one for irritation, to one of sorrow “I… I’ll tell you… but… it’s a long story so please be patient and do not interrupt… you can ask questions afterward, alright?” Remy said, looking at both former humans; in turn they nodded their head, waiting for Remy to start.

 

“Long ago, King Triton had a wife… She was beautiful… The land was happy and full of music and celebration, nothing felt wrong… It was perfect. The Queen had even started on a plan to unite Human’s and Merpeople together” Rem began, he then turned to Roman and smiled “She knew your mother Roman, they spoke often, and when they gave birth to their baby boys they had initially planned on an arranged marriage between you and Virgil, to unite the kingdoms” Remy informed, to this Roman’s eyes widened, how could it be that fate had still brought them together?

Logan listened intently, rather astonished that after, what he guessed was, the Queens death, Virgil and Roman still managed to find each other.

 

“Nevertheless… 11 years ago… The Queen died…” Remy continued, his smile falling instantly. “Virgil was 7… he’d been brought up by his mother… she told him stories of a land prince that would marry and love him… She had an errand that day… out beyond the reef… Virgil had followed, though he was told to stay. However, I remember him saying that he thought his mother was secretly meeting with the land people, and he wanted to see too…” He sighed, still swimming, grateful that both former humans remained quiet and simply listened. “…The Queen was informed of a ship sailing too close to our land… she was meant to alter it’s course slightly with her siren song… that was all… however… she got too close… the humans tried to pull her on-board… she managed to escape but…” His jaw clenched a bit, remembering Virgil’s face when he told him the story “T-They dropped anchor in order to look for her… she… she already had an injured fin… she couldn’t escape in time and was killed by the anchor instantly… Virgil saw it all… He witnessed his mothers death… and his father… he was never the same afterward… he band anything to do with humans… forbid any contact… the city became dark…” Remy sighed.

“O-Oh my god… Virgil…” Roman spoke, feeling absolutely crushed by that story, and if they weren’t under water he’d definitely be crying right now. He vaguely remembered his mother telling him about an arranged marriage when he was young, however, he would always refuse and tell his mother that he’d only marry for love.

Logan also sported a rather upsetting expression, “Remy, I hope you don’t mind me asking a question now, while it is still fresh in my mind…” Remy nodded, allowing it “…How is it that Virgil came to learn of Roman as a person and his location? Being his friend, as you said, you should know this, correct?” Logan asked.

 

Remy smiled sadly and nodded his head “Yes, I do know… You see, Patton, Virgil, and I were really close friends as kids, playing human and exploring different areas, we broke a lot of rules as kids but were let off easy because of the Queen…” He began “When we were about 8 years old we found a cave, and this cave soon became our hide out. We’d collect human stuff and tell stories, I’d even try and teach Virgil human language from time to time with help from books I found from sunken ships” He chuckled.

“One day, a ship sailed over our cave, blocking out the light, we were all intrigued so we followed it… We followed it right to that beach of yours, Patton was too scared to stay, he, not being from royalty, couldn’t afford to get in trouble again, however, Virgil and I stayed.” He smiled, glancing at Roman and Logan as the former humans listened.

“We watched as a boy ran onto the beach and hugged the couple that had seemingly returned from a voyage, I remember looking at Virgil…” Roman and Logan observed the growing smile on Remy’s face as he remembered “…It was love as first sight for him, he watched the human boy smile and laugh, the human boy had unmistakable, bright, green eyes” Remy described and turned his smile towards Roman.

The later gasped and his eyes widened “I-It was me??” He asked, to which Remy nodded his head, “Yes, ever since that day Virgil had gone against his fathers wishes and swam to the coast of that beach, he’d secretly watch the boy play in the sand, watched him grow, watched you grow into the man you’d become” He chuckled.

 

Roman had to take a moment to let that sink in; meanwhile, Logan was taking in the information and trying to remember every detail so he could write it down later.

 

After a few more minutes of silence Remy spoke up again “I have explained most of Virgil’s life now, but I must explain the situation at hand…” he explained, looking to the former humans and waiting for their signal for him to continue “…So, you know that Merpeople are band from interacting with Humans, we are not even allowed to let them know we exist… however, Virgil constantly disregarded his fathers laws and continued to watch over his human…” Roman secretly liked how Remy would refer to him as _Virgil’s human_ “…about 2 weeks ago his father found the cave we used to play in, filled with Virgil’s treasures… The King destroyed it, and everything inside of it…” To this Roman gasped and Logan frowned.

“That is horrible…” Logan spoke, his opinion of the King being rather negative so far. Remy nodded his head “Yes… Virgil was distraught… he sway away from home, he didn’t care any more… the thing is, Patton is an orphan of sorts, his parents died when he was very young, and he soon became close friend’s with myself and Virgil, more so Virgil. He was his family, and so wherever Virgil went, Patton was never far behind” he chuckled softly.

“Virgil went to the beach and walked on land for the first time with Patton, and that is when they met the both of you, however, the king knew… he had men keep an eye on Virgil and Patton where they could and report back… and when he finally got the chance he pulled them back into the ocean… they are currently in prison… awaiting their death sentence” Remy informed, his expression serious, with a slight frown.

 

Roman listened, it all made sense now “B-But… How could the King do that…? Virgil is his only son, isn’t he? How could he kill his child for merely meeting a human…?” Roman asked, and Logan added to those questions before Remy could answer.

“And Patton… H-He… He must be terrified… I didn’t… I didn’t even get to apologise…” Logan frowned, his hands curling into fists.

 

Remy sighed softly before coming to a halt, they weren’t far from the underwater city now and needed to rest up a bit after a long swim, especially first timers. Logan stopped too, helping Roman stop as well, before they both looked toward Remy for answers.

“You may not like this but… the King offered Virgil and Patton a deal… They either stayed in Atlantis and never see you again… or… that accept the punishment of death and are executed at dawn” Remy explained before sighing “I’m sure you can guess which they chose”.

Roman and Logan both floated there, eyes wide and mouths open, they couldn’t believe what they were hearing “Y-You mean….” Roman started, for Logan to then finish it off “… They chose death over never seeing us again?”

Remy shifted a bit at the thought before nodding his head “Yes… and before I left them, they had final words they wanted me to tell you” Remy explained, looking at Roman first “Virgil said, and I quote ‘Tell Roman I love him, and that I’d die for him too’” To this Roman’s head slowly shook from side to side, disbelieving that he’d soon lose his soul mate if he didn’t do something about it.

Remy then looked at Logan “And Logan… Patton’s last words to you were, and I quote ‘Tell Logan that I am sorry, and that he is perfect’ though he was crying at the time so there was a lot more emotion put into it” Remy relayed, feeling his heart sink a little as Logan’s jaw clenched and his fist’s tightly balled up, as if he were holding back tears.

 

“So… What’s the plan… how are we going to save them?” Logan asked, determined.

 

Remy suddenly rubbed the back of his neck before shrugging his shoulder “I have no idea, but I look forward to watching your attempt” he chuckled awkwardly, leaving two former mermen stunted and gawking in forlorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0-0 I know what you're gunna say "B-But... Wait! We still don't know why Remy can speak English!!"
> 
> And to that, I reply "Be Patient my precious readers~ :D This information shall be revealed soon enough ;P "
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! If you have any questions regarding the bois or the merworld then ask away haha I'll see if I can have the information answered in future chapters :D
> 
> Thank you again for all the support so far!! You guys are really AWESOME! <3333 
> 
> [I apologise for past, present, and future grammar errors that slip past my proof read]


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it comes 0-0

Logan remained stunned by Remy’s admission. Roman quickly turned the tables and grabbed Remy by the collar of his jacket, Roman’s expressed evidently pissed off “How can you not know?! I thought you were their friend! And you’re doing nothing to save them?!” Roman scolded ineffectively.

Remy remained unaffected by Roman’s aggressive outburst and just removed Roman’s hand from his jacket, dusting it down a bit “I got you here, didn’t I? I have done my part…” Remy expressed “They are my dear friends, yes, however… you are their soul mates… Roman, you even mated with Virgil… your will to save him is much stronger, not to say mine doesn’t exist… however, you won Virgil’s heart… So it is not my place to save him… or Patton…” Remy explained before pulling out a flat shell from his inner jacket pocket.

“This is a map of the palace grounds, I must get back to the king to start arrangements for the execution, you have until dawn… 3 hours… you’d better hurry” He explained. Logan and Roman exchanged glances, they could see and hear a hint of sorrow in Remy’s voice. Nonetheless, they nodded their heads and let Remy go.

 

Logan and Roman need to make a plan, they studied the map that Remy provided and found the prison cells. Their first priority was getting their lovers out of there and to safety, what happened after that will have to be decided later.

For now the two did their best to lay low, following the map to the prisons and hiding from the guards that surround it.

Logan explained that the guards seemed to have a pattern, and that if they swim as fast as they can, they will make it inside without detection. Thus, on 3 they swam, as fast as their tails could carry them, entering the prison, and shutting the door behind them quietly.

Roman and Logan then looked around, there was a long lane with rusted bars covered each side “Crap… This will take all night…” Roman cursed as they began swimming and looking through the bars of each cage.

After a few more minutes Logan stopped and grabbed Roman’s wrist, stopping him too “Ah… Geez Lo… What is it? You find them?” he asked quietly.

 

“R-Ro? Is that you?” Virgil voice sounded inside of the cage.

 

Roman’s eyes widened as he swam and grabbed the bars desperately “V-Virge? i-is that you? Are you okay?” Roman asked frantically, a large grin crossed his face as Virgil swam to the bars, placing his hands around Romans “O-Oh my-… But how… you… you both have tails!” Virgil exclaimed.

“You can thank your friend Remy for that” Logan intervened, his eyes darting around the dark cell. Virgil smiled softly, he could see Logan was looking for Patton, and he knew he could trust Remy to get a job done.

“Don’t worry, Lo” Virgil smiled “Patton is asleep, he wore himself out crying” his smiled dropped.

The two former humans shared a saddened glace before looking at Virgil “W-Why was he crying?” Logan asked.

“He thinks we are going to die… how would you feel? Especially with how bad things were left between you two” Virgil informed, causing Logan to lower his head.

 

“L-Lo? I-Is… Is that… you?”

 

A small voice echoed from inside the cage, all eyes turned to Patton as he got up, his eyes wide and would be tearful if not underwater “Logan!” He swam at the bars with full force, bashing into them with an Oof.

Logan clasped his hands around Patton’s and offered a sad, apologetic smile “I-I’m so sorry Patton… I hope you can forgive the selfish and pompous acts I portrayed yesterday…” he apologised. Patton smiled softly and sniffled “I-I don’t know what that means~ B-But I forgive you Logan, I always will… I-I… I love you” He confessed.

 

Roman and Virgil watched the two before Virgil cleared his throat “Umm… I hate to spoil your lovely moment but… I’m assuming you’re here to rescue us?” Virgil brought up.

“Right! Yes, of course… ummm… how do you get these things open?” Roman spoke, pulling away from the bars, as well as Logan.

Virgil took Patton’s hand, Virgil had known about Remy’s plan, but didn’t want to tell Patton and get his hopes up, in case something went wrong “I told you everything would be okay in the end” Virgil smiled; Patton squeezed Virgil’s hand in response and nodded his head with determination.

 

It took longer then they thought, but Logan was finally able to pick the lock of the cell, opening the rusted, squeaky door as quietly as they possibly could. As soon as the door was open enough, both Logan and Roman found themselves being tackled by Patton and Virgil.

“Thank you for coming all the way down here to rescue us” Virgil smiled and kissed Roman deeply, his arms wrapped around Roman’s strong, broad shoulders. Patton blushed a bit at the public display of affection the others were giving, and though he was curious and desperately wanted to kiss Logan, he didn’t want to push him.

“S-So… How are you here? I mean… You have tails… beautiful tails, may I add…” Patton said with a giggle “…But seriously, how?”

Logan smiled softly, his arms loosely around Patton’s waist “Remy gave us a vile of disgusting liquid and it gave us the ability to transform… though… I do not know how long it lasts… we should have asked Remy that at the start, a mistake on my part” Logan spoke, slowly getting worried. They were hundreds of metres under the sea, if they transformed back now, not only would they drown, but the water pressure alone would kill them almost instantly…

Roman parted from the heated kiss and looked at Logan with a worried expression “We’d best get going then” He suggested, both former human’s nodding, taking their lovers hands and swimming out of the prison block, being careful to avoid the guards.

 

Once far enough away, the former human’s began to swim hand in hand with Virgil and Patton towards the direction of Roman’s castle. However, Virgil suddenly stopped “W-Wait!”

 

His abrupt outburst halted the others, instantly offering confused expressions “What is it V?” Patton asked.

Virgil bit his lip and looked over his shoulder at the royal palace of Atlantis “I-It’s just… It feels wrong to swim away… a second time… I… I really wanted to show my father that humans weren’t all bad… that they… you… are good…” Virgil explained.

Though Roman and Logan remained confused and eager to get out of here, Patton gave Virgil a look of understanding and pity.

“Yeah… The people of this kingdom are still unhappy with the way things are… Maybe if we introduce you to the king? He will finally see that human’s are good~” Patton suggested.

 

Roman wasn’t sure, it wasn’t a terrible idea but-

“That is a terrible idea” Logan intervened, all eyes going to him. Logan sees Patton’s face drop instantly and he quickly goes to correct his statement “No… I mean… I’m sorry, let me rephrase that… What I meant to say, is that, though the kingdom here may be suffering, our turning up after breaking you both out of jail would not seem like a ‘good’ thing… thus… giving the king more incentive to hate us” Logan analysed.

Patton’s head nodded, he knew Logan was right… Virgil also sighed “O-Ok…” He went to reach out his hand towards Roman when suddenly a large explosion came from the palace, the blast rippling through the water and pushing them back a bit.

 

Virgil’s eyes widened as he looked at the palace “O-Oh my-… DAD!!” He screamed before swimming as fast as he could to the source of the explosion.

Roman, Logan and Patton gasped and exchanged looked before swimming after Virgil, Patton being faster than the former human’s of course.

 

Once Virgil got to the throne room which had seemingly been attacked by a magical force, his eyes landed on his father in the rubble, currently laying on the cracked marble floor, his trident no where to be seen and a clear injury on his tail. “DAD!” Virgil exclaimed once more as he swam to his fathers side, helping him to an upright position.

“V-Virgil? Is that you? But… But how-… ah...!” The king groaned as the injury on his tail bled. Patton gasped at what he saw and swam over as fast as he could. “You Majesty! Are you alright?” He asked frantically, though it was a stupid question, the king appreciated it.

“F-Father… Where is Remy?” Virgil asked, Remy was his father’s protector, and if his father was injured, he feared the worst for his friend. King Triton looked at his son sadly “I do not know… he returned only an hour ago but was not here when the attack took place… he is… he is organising the execution…” He explained, still saddened by his son’s choice.

To this, Virgil let out a sigh of relief, though the threat was far from over…

 

Logan and Roman finally made it to the throne room, and over to the three on the floor “What happened here?” Roman asked.

The king was suddenly very confused and Virgil saw this “Dad… Meet Roman… M-My mate… and Logan over there, he’s with Patton” Virgil quickly introduced in Merlanguage; Roman and Logan both bowed their heads in respect upon seeing the king look at them.

The king’s eyes wide “T-The human’s?!” He exclaimed before wincing at the pain.

Logan looked at the king unsure of what was being said, nonetheless, he offered his assistance “You highness, if I may, I have medical experience and can bind your wounds”

Virgil smiled thankfully towards Logan “Thank you Lo, but my father cannot speak English, so I shall translate for you” he offered and did just that. The king was astonished that his son could converse with the beings he saw as monsters, however, when offered help by this human, he reluctantly accepted, a first aid kit was quickly retrieved.

 

They weren’t out of the woods yet though “Ahhh~ The prince and his human~ What an adorable sight” an English voice echoed from the smog caused by the earlier explosion; this voice having a hint of sarcasm.

Virgil stiffened, still sat holding his father in a sitting position while Logan was treating his wound. Roman quickly looked around, spotting a spear on the ground he picked it up quickly and stood guard, his back to his friend’s and love, looking around for the source of the voice.

“Who’s there?!” Roman called out, ready to protect.

Suddenly a being came into view; this person… thing… had the bottom half of a black octopus with bright yellow suckers. His upper half was human enough but one side was covered in small black and gold scales; the scaled half of his face harboured one yellow eye with a slit pupil, while the other iris was pure black “You may address me as D” The being introduced with a teasing bow.

Virgil and Patton both gasped in union upon seeing this person “I-It’s…. It’s the sea witch!!” They exclaimed, and there, in the left hand of the sea witch, was King Triton’s Trident.

 

“This will be fun” D hissed with a sinister grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GODDDDDD S**Ts going down XD
> 
> Thoughts?? <333
> 
> Thank you for the support so far!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO 2 IN A DAY! I'M ON A ROLLLLLLLLL
> 
> 0-0 however, the end is nigh, by my estimate, there is only about 3/4 chapters left 0-0
> 
> Enjoy!! Also~ >:) I added more tags~

“R-Roman! Watch out!” Virgil call out to his lover, worried, as Roman is the only one taking up arms against the sea witch, where the hell were the palace guards!?

Roman doesn’t reply, instead, keeping his eyes on the witch, noting the trident in his hand.

 

The sea witch, formally known as D, swam forward “Come on then little land prince, lets see what you’ve got” he smirked. Roman gritted his teeth, it wasn’t ideal for him to be battling, especially since he still hadn’t gotten the gist of his tail yet, but he had no choice.

He swam forward, spear point forward and attempted the first jab at the witch. However, he just dodged and fired magic at Roman, shooting him into a wall “Pathetic…” Roman cried out in pain as his back forcefully hit the wall, causing the spear to fall from his grip.

“ROMAN!” Virgil cried out, however, he doesn’t have time to swim to him, as he suddenly saw Patton grab the spear and hold out his arms, protecting the King, Virgil and Logan “D-Don’t you dare hurt my f-friends!” Patton tries, puffing out his chest and trying his best to seem intimidating; though his stutter counteracted his attempt.

 

D raised a brow “Seriously? If a land prince cannot stop me, then how is a puny, orphan commoner going to do anything” D smirked, seeing that his words hit Patton right where it hurt.

“P-Pat… Don’t…” Virgil whimpered, worried for Patton’s safety. Logan, who was still binding the king’s tail, couldn’t help but feel a pit of dread in his stomach. The man he loved was trying to protect them, but at the same time, was in immense danger.

Patton growled, glancing at Roman to make sure he is okay. Roman groans a bit, sat on the ground and rubbing his back, his pride damaged more than anything else. Patton then moved his eyes back to D “I will stop you…” he insisted, holding the spear with two hands.

D simply chuckled and spun the trident around his fingers “I would like to see you try, orphan Annie~” he retorts “How about I give you a free shot~?” D continued to taunt. Patton’s frown deepened at that, however, the sea witch was unaware that Patton was one of the fastest swimmers in the kingdom.

So when Patton took, off D’s eyes widened a little. Patton managed to stab his spear into one of D’s tentacles; earning a cry of pain, however, in the process Patton was thrown to the floor, with more force than Roman, and instantly knocked unconscious “Shit! You little bastard!” D pulled the spear out and threw it to the side “This is not what I signed up for…” he grumbled before looking toward the king.

 

All Logan saw was Patton landing a blow on the sea witch before being pummelled to the ground. Time almost stood still for Logan, as he saw Patton lay on the cracked rubble, his head bleeding a little and clearly unconscious “N-No… P-Patton…” Logan stuttered.

He vaguely heard the king speak nonsense, ignoring him with a huge urge to leave the king behind and dash to his love. However, he was pulled out of his horrified trance by a hand on his shoulder.

“Logan! Snap out of it! My dad said he is fine! So go help Patton!” Virgil exclaimed, clearly panicked and just as worried for his friend. Logan glanced at the king, the latter nodding his head. And with that permission, Logan swam to Patton, bandages in hand, instantly picking him up and carrying him behind the throne, which still remained undamaged, for cover.

“P-Pat…? Hey… Come on now… wake up… please… I-I… I can’t… I can’t lose you” Logan held Patton in his arms, shaking him a bit. Biting his lip harshly, Logan began bandaging Patton’s head before holding him close and rocking back and forth slightly, letting out a sob now and then in hopes that his merman would regain consciousness soon.

 

On the other side of the room, Roman had seen the hit Patton had landed. Wincing a bit, Roman got up and silently moved to where the spear had landed; using the advantage of D looking at the king and monologuing, to sneak behind him.

 

Roman glanced over a large piece of rubble he’d hidden behind, looking at the king in his Virgil’s arms. Roman’s stomach twisted seeing Virgil practically sobbing into his fathers shoulder, he’d seen so much pain and death since he was young… and his love for Roman was only putting him through more of it… Roman had to stop it…

 

“So~ Now that the pests are out of the way, it’s just you and me~ this trident of yours really does hold a lot of power doesn’t it~? I wonder what would happen if I turned the sobbing mess of a son next to you into a human this far underwater~?” He hummed and chuckled sinisterly.

To this, Roman, Logan and the king’s eyes widened, while Virgil simply glared. The latter gently rest his father up against the wall before swimming up to be parallel with D “Y-You won’t hurt him… me… or any one else… just leave!!” he screamed, this scream was one of a kind, he had his mothers voice, the voice of a siren, which could also be used as a weapon if the occasion called for it.

The scream tore through D’s ears making them bleed, the frequency of the scream was so specific it could only harm D, an octoman; additionally, so not to cause any more harm to his friends.

 

Roman still flinched a little at the volume of Virgil’s scream, however, he used this opportunity to swim up behind the sea witch and impale the spears blade into his back.

The sea witch screamed, the jolt of his body forcing him to drop the trident. Virgil swam forward and caught it, however, he suddenly saw Roman fly past him at an alarming rate and impact the golden throne, having been unable to dodge the sea witches magic as he raged in pain.

 

“No!” Virgil gritted his teeth and pointed the trident towards the sea witch “We were meant to have an execution right about now… thus I grant you eternal sleep in our place!” He growled, his scales becoming darker and his hair drifting upwards as he seemed to be radiating some sort of pulse, this same pulse shot through the trident and hit the sea witch directly in the heart “Any last words” Virgil hissed.

The sea witch laughed manically, knowing their time was up and their plan hadn’t gone the way they’d wanted, however, he still smirked and relayed his final words “Remy”

Suddenly, D, the sea witch, exploded into bubbles, and no longer existed.

 

Virgil frowned, hearing his friends name suspiciously come out of D’s mouth, however, he filed it away for later and dropped the trident, swimming over to Roman frantically, and pulling him in to his arms “R-Roman! Roman? Ro? Hey! Can you hear me!? Please!” Virgil cupped Roman’s face, his body limp and floating just above the throne.

 

The room was silent for several minutes, the fight, destruction, confusion and sorrow filled everyone’s minds. Virgil sobbed; praying and hoping his prince would awaken. Logan swam out from behind the throne; with an unconscious Patton still in his arms “P-Patton is unconscious… b-but okay… I-I think… he… he hit his head p-pretty hard…” Logan informed, swimming next to Virgil.

The latter looked at Logan, he could see that the stoic former human had cried, and heavily by his swollen, red eyes, and to be honest, Virgil wasn’t doing much better. Though tears were non-existent, his sobs were still real, as he held his strong, brave land prince to his chest “R-Ro… Please… Wake up… y-you saved us… Y-You saved me… please… come back to me… I-I love you… S-So much…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0.0 I hope Roman will be okay! Am I gunna be a nice author and have happily ever afters, or an evil author with the angst and sad, tragic endings? >:) 
> 
> I guess you'll see mwa hahahahaha~!!
> 
> Thoughts? <3333


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, here's a little backstory for ya ;P Enjoy!

_12 hours ago_

_“It is an hour away before sundown… you have just over 12 hours left… is there anything you’d like me to relay back to your human’s, I’m sure the king would allow that much as a final request?” Remy asked._

_Virgil sighed and lay himself on the ground with his arms behind his head “Tell Roman I love him, and that I’d die for him too, also, tell him I am sorry for ‘deceiving’ him” Remy nodded his head, looking at his friend and prince, understanding the message and order he was given._

_Remy received Patton’s message too, just to cover his tracks, “Alright, dually noted, I’ll have the royal chef cook up your favourite meal’s… sorry it had to come to this… I’ll be sure to relay your messages and then some” He smiled softly at Patton before smirking at Virgil. Remy saw Virgil wink in response before_ _took his leave._

_The royal adviser and protector swam out of the prison cell and directed his journey south, away from the castle; he knew what he had to do._

_He felt a tad uneasy, however, it was the only plan that would work… Luckily Virgil was on the same page as Remy, except, Remy’s plan required a little more then Virgil was expecting._

_As Remy swam to the depths of the south valley, Virgil’s words resonated in his mind ‘tell him I am sorry for ‘deceiving’ him’._

_Deceit…_

_His prince must be mad but he had no choice, he couldn’t watch his friends die…_

_“Well, Well, Well~ Three holes in the ground~ What do I owe the pleasure~” Remy heard a voice echo from a cave to his left. This voice sent a shiver down Remy’s spine. Nonetheless, he entered, trying to avoid the clingy seaweed, and electric eels that were watching him from crevices in the walls._

_“I have come baring payment for your services” Remy inquired, swimming into a large part of the cave lit up but bio luminous algae and multiple shelves of glowing potions. In the centre was a large pot and the sea witch he’d come to see; the latter watched Remy with a smirk that would make anyone else terrified._

_“Ah~ this wouldn’t be a rescue attempt for your friends, now would it~?” D asked, moving around from behind the pot and closer to Remy, one of his tentacles brushing over Remy’s cheek._

_Remy wanted to back away but chose not to, just appease D “Yes, you’re correct, I’m assuming you have what I need?” Remy asked. He’d had dealings with D before, sharing a bit of history with him, he knew that Deceit was always watching, always nosey._

_The sea witch in question smirked “Yes, Of course I do~” He slithered, swimming over to a shelf. Two of his tentacles picked up a couple of vials, extending them out to Remy, however, they pulled back just before Remy could grasp them. “Tut, Tut, Tut, you know the deal~ what is your payment, my friend~?” D smirked tapping his nose._

_Remy sighed before pulling out a map from his inner jacket “A map of the palace with marked points of weak security” He held out. Deceit raised a brow and took the flat shell, observing it for a moment “I see, so not only are you avoiding the rescue, but you’re insinuating I create a distraction?” Deceit caught on, this was a very risky price for the king’s advisor to pay._

_However, Remy knew D wasn’t stupid, that was what he was hoping for “Yes, The land Prince and his Advisor will rescue the Prince and Patton, however, there is no way of truly escaping, not while the king hates humans.” Remy explained before lifting his sunglasses on top of his head, showing Deceit his black eyes “I want you to infiltrate the throne room later tonight… your reward for this will be revenge on the king… do as you wish… I will not be there…” He explained._

_The sea witch took a moment to go over this plan and try to decide if the payment is worth the work “So, this map is the price for these potions, however, there is a large risk for using myself in your little scheme~” D smirked “I’m afraid higher payment will be needed”._

_To this, Remy frowned; he didn’t have anything else… except… That’s it!_

_“If you launch a surprise attack, then your price for the distraction will be the kings trident” he offered, however, D was not satisfied._

_“I don’t need the trident… I have enough power of my own… no… what I want in return is one of those yummy human’s~ and I know you are the only one out of any of us with any right to a human’s life~ isn’t that right Remy~” He smirked, making Remy’s eyes widen a bit._

_After a moment of deliberation, and ignoring D’s last comment, Remy nodded his head “Alright… Deal” he held out his hand, taking Deceits hand and shook on it._

_“Alrighty then~ I’ll see you-… oh wait… nope~ I won’t see you, I’ll see you’re friends and that bastard of a king tonight” D rubbed his hands together with a glint of excitement in his eye “This will be marvellous”_

_Remy sighed softly and rolled his eyes, repositioning his sunglasses onto the bridge of his nose “The potions?” He held out his hand._

_“Oh yes!~ Here~” D handed the potions over to Remy “Be mindful, these are only one time uses, as soon as the human returns to land they will not be able to transform back, other side effects include; headaches, lust, andddd-“_

_“…Wait… Lust? How is that a side effect?” Remy asked, putting the vials into his inner jacket pocket. D smirked “Because one of the main ingredients to those potions is a strong aphrodisiac, this potion will only work if their reason for transforming is strong enough, thus, love” D explained and shrugged his shoulders._

_Remy frowned a bit but sighed, accepting that the sea witch was insane, he just hoped his plan would work…_

_“Alright… Goodbye” he didn’t even dignify the sea witch with a wave or thanks, he simply swam out, now he had to find those humans… he just hoped to all the gods that they were on the beach… he didn’t have time to look for them on land…_

Back to the present

 

Remy heard the ruckus in the distance, his plan was in motion, however, his heart sank when he heard Virgil’s scream ‘oh god… I hope they are all okay’ Remy panicked, and began swimming towards the throne room.

When he got there he saw no sign of the sea witch, the throne room was in shambled, the king was sat against a wall, in deep thought it seemed.

Remy’s eyes then went to Virgil, he was sobbing, holing his land prince in his arms, and next to him was the other former human, with Patton in his arms, both unconscious?!

“Oh my god! What happened?!” Remy exclaimed, quickly swimming over with an expression of panic. Though this had been the plan all along, he could let them know this… he’d be sacked… or killed… or worse…

 

Virgil looked at Remy and sniffled “Y-You… where the fuck were you?!” He cried, the painful expression he gave cut through Remy like a knife. “I-I’m sorry… I… I was preparing… I’m sorry…” He couldn’t finish off that sentence “Virgil, are you alright?” he asked. Virgil shook his head and looked back at his land prince, stroking his pale cheek.

Remy frowned, Roman was in bad shape, he had multiple tail scales missing, bleeding a little, his head was bruised and had burns on his arms “Virgil, let me” he intervened.

 

The handy part of being the king’s protector was his healing abilities, Remy lay a hand on Roman’s head, and the other on his arms, slowly healing him in a golden glow.

Once he had healed Roman, he moved on to Patton and then finally the king. “Thank you Remy, I was worried you wouldn’t make it back in time” The king praised. Remy smiled softly, feeling a little guilt in his heart, this had been only of the riskiest plan’s he’d even cooked up “I almost didn’t, nevertheless, I should have been here to protect you Sire… I apologise and accept any punishment you see fit” Remy bowed.

 

The king rose his hand, “we will get to that later, but first…” He glanced over at his son and friends, both Virgil and Logan sat against the base of the throne, eyes closed and simply resting, with Roman and Patton still unconscious in their arms “…I feel I need to rethink some things…” The king expressed with a soft sigh.

 

Remy listened, he knew Roman and Patton would be okay, and now the sea witch was dead, he wouldn’t have to pay the price and see one of his friend hurt because of him… He smiled; his plan had worked better than he’d imagined, who knew those four could work so incredibly together, protecting the king, and each other in the process.

And Remy knew the king had seen this too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, If it didn't come across, Remy had a lot of secrets and he is also a risk taker with a strong belief that all his plans will, in turn, go to plan and then some XD Which luckily it did this time 0-0 
> 
> Naughty Naughty Remy, even so~ The king seems to have liked what he'd seen in the humans 0-0 so let's see how that goes in the next chapter!! :D
> 
> Thoughts?? <333 [I like to put sneaky hints about Remy in the story~ wonder if you can spot them~]


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought, since I'm gonna be super busy on Monday and Tuesday (maybe the next whole week), that I'd post two chapters today~ <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> The end is near, I think I'll be posting the final 2 chapters tomorrow >.< I really loved writing this story, it's one of my favs!!  
> But I'll be moving countries soon... so I need to try and finish as many of my stories off as I can TT.TT
> 
> I still have 'Prince and the Vamp', 'Worst Fear Realised', and 'Sanders & Sons' on the go 0-0 But they have a long way to go before the end, so I'll still be updating them, just, maybe not every day haha every other day to every weekend perhaps? 
> 
> Even so! Thank you so much for your support so far!!! I hope you enjoy this and the last chapter!! The final 2 will come out tomorrow hopefully (If not, then it'll be after tuesday next week) <3

A few hours past, the dawn sunrise lit up the ocean below. The king had his many mermen removing rubble and fixing what they could of the throne room for now.

 

Remy checked on Patton and Roman from time to time until they finally regained consciousness “R-Ro? Are you awake? H-how do you feel?” Virgil asked as he watched Roman open his eyes with a groan, “L-Like shit…” he grumbled, this made Virgil let out a sound that was a mixture between a sob and a laugh, before pulling Roman in a close embrace.

“You idiot… Y-You scared me…” Virgil cried into Roman’s chest, the latter winced a bit, still feeling sore, however, he returned the hug and kissed the top of Virgil’s head “I’m sorry, are you okay? What happened to the witch? I stabbed him but… I don’t… remember…”

Virgil pulled back and placed a gentle kiss on Roman’s lips “I-I… I lost it… I grabbed the trident and killed him… he… he hurt you… bad… I… I thought… you… I thought you were d-dead…” Roman’s heart cracked at the sound of Virgil’s voice, the tone filled with horror, dread, sorrow and grieving.

Roman didn’t reply, instead he held Virgil as close to him as he could, closing their eyes as they enjoyed each other’s warm and secure embrace.

 

Meanwhile, Logan still held Patton in his arms, a few feet away from the other couple. His eyes had never left his merman, gently brushing Patton’s fringe from his face and stroking his cheek.

Logan suddenly felt a wave of relief and a sudden intake of the H2O his body had been craving, as Patton’s eyes fluttered open “L-Lo…” His voice was small but he was slowly regaining consciousness.

“Shh, don’t talk, I’ve got you Patton, you’re safe” he hushed, cradling the smaller merman in his arms. Patton blinked, adjusting his vision and glancing around weakly “W-What-…”

“Shh… I told you not to talk… you took a large blow to the head… please just rest, everything is alright, you protected us Patton, thank you so much” Logan smiled softly before that very same smile fell into an expression of grief “But… But please… never scare me like that again… I thought I’d lost you… and I’ve only just found you” Logan relayed, his voice calm but with a hint of sadness, clearly holding back more sobs.

Patton picked up on this and silently raised his hand, cupping Logan’s cheek “L-Lo~ I-I… I love you…” these words made Logan’s soft smile reappear, the smile Patton loved to see, his eyes full of love.

“I love you too, Patton, I always will” Logan replied, slowly leaning in, Patton closing his eyes slowly, his heart racing as Logan leaned in to initiate their first kiss.

 

However… The King clearing his throat rudely interrupted them.

 

Logan and Patton’s eyes landed on the King, widening a bit, having forgotten about him. The king’s eyes trailed to the couple next to them, who seemingly hadn’t heard the interruption. Logan and Patton followed the King’s awkward gaze to the couple making out rather passionately next to them; Patton instantly blushed before reaching his hand over and poking Virgil’s arm.

“U-Umm… V… You… You might want to stop that…” Patton whispered. Virgil groaned and parted the kiss, looking at Patton “Why…?” he whined.

However, when Virgil’s eyes followed Patton’s he gulped, seeing he father watching them with a mixture of displeasure and curiosity. Virgil’s face simply turned bright red as he curled up into himself slightly.

 

“Remy, if you would, I would like you to translate for me, so that the humans know what I am about to relay” The king summoned, Remy was by his side in an instant, ready to translate the King’s every word.

King Triton looked at the couples still sat at the base of the golden throne, he cleared his throat once more before speaking “My son, Patton, if you would, I would like you to leave this throne room. I would like to talk to the human’s… Alone…” He spoke, his voice deep and intimidating.

 

Patton and Virgil exchanged worried glances; Logan and Roman also looked at one another, but let their mermen go nonetheless. Patton and Virgil hesitantly swam past the king without a word, their heads hung and scared for what might happen “P-Please don’t hurt them…” Virgil whispered to his father while passing and then left the room with Patton.

 

20 minutes passed, Patton sat on the floor, back against the wall outside the throne room, picking at some of his dishevelled scales. While Virgil was pacing back and forth, biting his thumbnail, and the other arm wrapped around his middle, his nerves getting the best of him.

“V, calm down” Patton ushered “I’m sure they are fine”

“It’s my father Patton… I… I can’t help but be on edge… he could be planning to kill them or… or…”

Virgil didn’t get to finish off his thought as Remy came out and looked at them “You can come in now” he allowed, before leading them back inside.

The King had retaken his throne, and to both mermen’s relief, Roman and Logan were there, alive and smiling?

 

Patton and Virgil exchanged confused glances but swam beside their land lovers, all eyes going back to the King.

Remy re-joined the king’s side, ready to translate for the king. “First off, I would like to extend my gratitude to you, Patton” the King began, causing Patton’s eyes to widen “You protected us when we’d become vulnerable and put your life on the line to save myself, Virgil and the human named ‘Logan’” he praised.

Patton bit his lip lightly, blushing at the praise before bowing his head “Thank you for the praise your majesty, however, I was only doing what felt right, it was not a worthy enough act to deserve such praise from you my king” he replied.

 

This reply made the King smile softly, a smile that Virgil hadn’t seen since he was a child. “On the contrary, your acts of bravery extend much further than tonight, over the years, since Virgil took you in, you have protected him, watched over him, and guided him down the correct paths” the king continued. “Thus, with your acceptance, I would like to name thee, Patton, Protector and Royal Advisor to my youngest and only son, Prince Virgil. Do you accept this title with pride, will you watch over, and give your life, to serve my son, until death” The King bequeaths.

Patton’s eyes were now bulging from his sockets, he had expected punishment, but here he was, being accepted and given a royal title and duty.

He looked at Virgil and saw his prince offering him a smile “I would be honoured to have you as my Royal Protector and Advisor, Pat~” Virgil confirmed, knowing Patton wanted permission from his prince before accepting.

With that, Patton looked at the King and bowed deeply “I accept with grace and honour, Sire” Patton accepted. The king smiled “Then, I here by grant you position as Royal Advisor and Protector of Prince Virgil, do your duty well and live happily among us”

 

Virgil frowned a little at the last part of that sentence, was his father going to force him to stay again… To leave his soul mate…

 

While Patton remained trembling, attempting to hold back a large squeal of happiness, and the former human’s quietly congratulated Patton, the King’s eyes moved to Virgil.

 

“Virgil, I… I think I owe you an apology” the King’s words caught Virgil off guard, and it clearly showed on his face. The other three watched and listened in silence, curious as to what the king was going to say; Remy still quietly translating to the former humans.

“Your mother was a wonderful woman, full of hope and happiness, that of which I couldn’t provide for you without her… I now see that my hatred towards human’s was unjust… the sea witch may have been sinister, but that does not mean all mermen are evil… same goes for humans, ones actions does not speak for everyone’s” he spoke, observing the shock on his sons face “My son, the day your mother died, something inside of me died too, I never wanted to see you or my daughters leave my side, I wanted to protect you from the human’s, in fear that they’d take you from this world, just like your mother”

Virgil was about to correct him but the King held his hand up “I know, the human’s did not mean to kill her… it was an accident, this is what you have told me for years and I never listened… However… the bravery and intelligence these two human’s had shown me tonight, caused me to rethink my ways… the way you look at him… it reminds me of the way your mother use to look at me” he smiled sadly.

 

Virgil slowly swam up to his father and took his hand “Father, mother loved you so much… we all loved her… and we all miss her… but I know… I know she’d want me to be happy… she’d even planned to unite the kingdoms when I was a kid~ remember that?” Virgil smiled softly, many emotions spiralling inside of him.

 

Roman and Logan then looked at each other, and then at Remy, who was smirking, the latter nodded to Roman before looking to the king “Excuse me your majesty” Remy spoke, gaining the attention of the king and his son “Roman has something to say, if you’ll allow it”

The king blinked but nodded his head, allowing it. Roman silently thanked Remy before swimming forward a little “King Triton, Prince Virgil, I had recently been informed that the queen had, indeed, arranged a marriage between Virgil and a prince of the land, however, it seems that this princes name was Roman” he informed.

This information made Virgil’s eyes widen further than they’d ever been before, but before he could verify it, Roman continued, one arm across his middle and the other behind his back as he bowed, but kept his eyes on the king and his son “If you would allow it, King Triton, I, Prince Roman of the nearby shore, would like to ask your son, Prince Virgil, for his hand in marriage, to unite the kingdoms in the queens honour” Roman proudly asked.

 

There was silence for a few minutes; Patton’s hands covered his mouth, mainly to stop him from getting over excited. Logan smiled, proud of his Prince, and happy to be present for this occasion, Virgil ‘stood’ there in pure shock ‘I-Is he… Is Roman… Proposing to me?’

 

The King rose from his throne and bowed his head to Roman in return “I, King Triton of Atlantis, give you my blessing to marry my son and finally unite the kingdoms” he accepted. Roman rose from the bow with a large smile, his heart was racing a hundred miles an hour but he had yet to ask his love directly.

Roman held out his hand for Virgil, the latter, still in a slight state of shock, reached out his hand and took Romans, looking into his bright green eyes. All the people in the room watching didn’t exist, Virgil’s mind could only concentrate on Roman during this moment, he didn’t even know if he was breathing.

 

“Virgil… From the moment I saw you, standing naked on that beach, I knew, I knew you were the one… your eyes, your body, your voice, your strange fascination with the land, it was like my heart was magnetised to you” he smiled and took a ring from his finger off “This ring was my mothers, the day she passed away she told me to give this to the one I love, the one I would marry” he smiled before bending his tail a bit to shrink lower, as if getting down on one knee “Prince Virgil, I love you, with all my heart, will you do me the greatest honour and accept my hand in marriage” he proposed, holding out a golden ring with a purple sapphire on it.

 

At this point Patton was crying with happiness and Logan had his arm around him, Remy was watching with a sad and happy smile, while translating Roman’s words to the king, the latter watched in pride as his son gracefully accepted.

 

“I-I will~” Virgil spoke, his voice a little chocked as he held back happiness sobs, he held out his finger and allowed Roman to place the ring.

 

Cheers sounded throughout the room as Roman pulled Virgil into a deep kiss.

 

Patton, now buzzing with too many positive emotions, tackled Logan, wrapping his arms around Logan’s neck and pressing his lips deeply against the others. Logan’s eyes widened in shock, not from the kiss but the initial sudden action he wasn’t prepared for.

After a moment Patton pulled back with a gasp “I-I’m sorry! I-I got… I got over excited…” he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down.

However, he soon felt his chin being pulled upwards by Logan’s hand. Logan’s eyes met Patton’s; the latter saw something in Logan’s eyes he was sure was pure love. Logan slowly wrapped his other arm around Patton’s waist, pulling him in close before closing his eyes, and pressing his lips against Patton’s, this time, shocking the smaller.

The kiss was slower yet still deep and dripping in passion, Patton felt himself melting into the kiss, tingles he’d never felt before jolting through his body. His arms wrapped around Logan’s neck loosely before tilting his head to the side, slightly deepening the kiss further; now he knew, now his knew why Roman and Virgil couldn’t keep away from each other, this sensation and physical contact, was… Heavenly…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? <333


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last /proper/ chapter TT.TT However, there will be an Epilogue!! which, in turn, will be the end of this story <3
> 
> That should be posted later on today 0-0

A month had passed, the sun was low in the sky, the people of Roman’s kingdom swarmed the cliffs and beach, while the people of Virgil’s kingdom dotted the shore.

An arch of flowers was present, as Roman and Virgil stood beneath it, exchanging rings while the priest performed the marriage ceremony.

 

Roman wore his most formal royal attire, which was white with golden chains and shoulder pads, with a red sash and a purple flower tucking into his chest pocket representing Virgil’s eyes. Virgil had been given a white and purple tuxedo that slightly shimmered as if representing scales, he was also given a purple/blue necktie from Logan, the latter having told him that he traditionally needed ‘something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue’, additionally, Patton had found a red and green ocean flower that represented Roman, which was placed in his chest pocket.

 

“I, Prince Roman, take thee, Prince Virgil, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to god’s holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge myself to you and unite our kingdoms as one” Roman vowed as he placed the golden ring on Virgil’s finger.

 

Virgil smiled nervously, he’d been told the traditions of a human wedding over the past month and now he had to remember all of the words, he’d been practising a lot.

“I-I, Prince Virgil, take thee, Prince Roman, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to god’s holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge myself to you and unite our kingdoms as one” he smiled proudly, having got it all correct and placed the other golden ring onto Roman’s finger.

 

The Priest smiled softly and continued to finalise the marriage “Thus, I hereby bless this marriage in the eyes of god, as he smiles down upon you thus day. I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss as a seal to your eternal matrimony” The priest closes his book.

Roman smiles at him before looking into the eyes of his new husband, taking his hand in his while the other cupped Virgil’s cheek “I love you” he whispered before pressing their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss, as everyone watching cheered and threw confetti and rice.

 

After a moment they pull away from the kiss, looking deeply into each others eyes, Roman frowned a little “What’s wrong, my dear?” he asked, his thumb wiping over the tears that fell down Virgil’s cheek. The latter laughed a little with a sniffle “N-Nothing~ I just, I’m happy, really happy~” he said before letting out a sound, something between a laugh and a sob before kissing Roman again.

 

Patton stood next to Logan, in matching suits, both blue, but Logan’s a tad darker then Patton’s. “Patton? Why are you crying?” Logan asked, his arm loosely around Patton’s waist. “I-I just~ I’m really happy for them~” he explained as he watched the newly wedded couple kiss once more; Logan glanced at Patton’s expression. Seeing his smile and tears of happiness made him smile, but also feel a little nervous as he discreetly put his hand in his pocket and made sure the box was still in his pocket.

 

King Triton swam to the shore and used his tridents power to make the water surround his tail to bring him closer to the couple without having to transform himself or get his son or Patton wet “My son, I am so very proud of you, and I know your mother is too” he smiled through his thick white beard.

“Thank you father” Virgil smiled taking his hand and bowing his head, however, the King lifted his chin “No son~ today is your day” he smiled and bowed his head low. Upon seeing the king bow, every other Merperson bowed to Virgil as well, causing the youngest eyes to widen and cover his mouth with his hand.

 

After a moment the king lifted his head and called Remy to come over. Remy had already been on land, dressed in a black and white tuxedo, his sunglasses still on and a cup of coffee in his hand, which he’d come addicted to in the past month.

“Logan, Roman, Please come forth” the king asked, Remy translated. Logan looked at Patton before letting him go and stood forward next to Roman “You both helped saved my kingdom from the sea witch, and you both gave your hearts to both of my son’s” the king smiled. That was all it took, Patton was crying again, having the King see him as a son, feeling like he was part of a family now made fresh tears fall. Virgil chuckled and hugged Patton in comfort while the king continued.

 

“I offer you these enchanted lockets, as long as you wear them and hold love for your mate, you shall be able to transform at will and join us in Atlantis when ever you wish” he informed, handing Logan a silver locket, and Roman a golden locket. They both opened the lockets to find scales within, Logan had blue scales and Roman’s were purple “Those are scales from Virgil and Patton mixed with an enchantment, keep them close and safe” the king explained.

“Thank you, Sire” they both thanked gratefully before putting on the lockets and smiling at the king.

The king held out his hand toward Roman “My son taught me that humans like to shake hands as a form of greeting or to seal a business transaction” the king spoke, with Remy translated, Roman blinked but gracefully accepted the handshake, holding the others hand firmly and giving a strong shake “Take care of my son’s” the king ordered. Roman and Logan both smiled and bowed their head as a promise to these words before watching as the King returned to the ocean.

 

Remy smiled and gave the two humans a two finger salute and was just about to go into the water too, when Logan stopped him “Wait! Remy, you never answered my question” Logan spoke. Remy raised a brow “Question?” he asked, not remembering.

“Yes, about a month ago, when you came to us, I asked you ‘how is it you can speak perfect English?’ and you never answered” Logan asked again. To this Remy smirked, his eyes looking at the 4 watching him curiously “Well~ I guess there is no harm in sharing now the union is up and running” he chuckled and lifted his sunglasses

“My family line are descended from Humans, in history we would deal with the relation of Merpeople and Humans, however, once the war began that all changed. The king of that time turned one of my ancestors into a Merman, dunno why, guess that king trusted him” he shrugged “and from there, my family have passed down this secret, and taught us the human languages, as will as how to walk, and behave around you people, in case the day came that the war would end” he explained “Now, I gotta go, be good okay~? I’ll tell you more in detail at tomorrows party~ See ya!” and he left, he left all 4 of his friend gobsmacked.

 

“Well… I have to say… I did not see that coming…” Roman finally broke the silence with a chuckle.

 

Virgil hummed and walked up to Roman, intertwining their fingers, his head resting on Roman’s shoulder as they watched the Merpeople leaving, jumping in and out of the sunset waters. They had planned to celebrate in Atlantis later, but for now they’d stay on land and celebrate with Roman’s people.

Patton had gotten his tears under control once again and walked up to Logan, wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist and gently laying his head on the tallers chest “What a perfect day~” Patton hummed in satisfaction.

A majority of the human’s had retreated and gone inside to start the ball, however, both Roman and Virgil, and Patton and Logan, were content with watching the sun set over the horizon.

 

After a few moments of silence Patton leaned up onto his tiptoes, whispering into Logan’s ear “So~ Are you going to show me how to mate as a human? Or do I have to ask you to marry me first?” Patton teased, however, these words made Logan tense up and freeze.

Logan looked down at his boyfriend and raised a brow “Patton… Are you asking me to marry you?” Logan asked. Patton eyes widened as he shook his head freaking out a bit “N-No! I-I mean… M-Maybe-… No! W-Well… I wouldn’t mind… but! Only if you’re okay with it! I-I mean-…” Patton’s voice was fast and frantic, freaking out a bit.

Logan watched in amusement, while Virgil and Roman turned watching the situation slightly confused.

 

Logan took Patton’s hands to quiet him down “Patton, calm down, I was simply teasing you” he chuckled. Patton shut his mouth and blinked, still internally freaking out “You know Patton, I never thought you’d be the one to ask me, I mean, I never thought I’d fall in love either. I had pledged myself to the service of my prince, however, you came stumbling into my life, turning it upside down, causing me to feel emotions I’d never felt before, fear, passion, and love” he smiled, before pulling one of his hands away and putting it into his pocket.

“Patton, I love you, and after watching Virgil and Roman say their vows, it just made me realise how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you” he spoke, Patton’s eyes really wide at this point, he definitely wasn’t breathing.

 

Logan pulled out a small velvet box and got down onto one knee, opening the box to reveal a silver ring with a light blue diamond on it. Virgil hugged Roman’s side and smiled at the sight in front of him, Roman wrapped his arm around his husband, also smiling, proud of his royal advisor.

 

Patton stood there, covering his mouth with his hands as fresh tears budded in his wide eyes “Patton, would you do my the honour of wedding me? To live the rest of our lives together?” Logan asked, though his external appearance was calm and collected, internally he was scared and nervous and happy and on edge, a storm raged within him as he waited for the smallers answer.

Patton smiled widely and nodded his head “Y-Yes… Yes! I would love to marry you, Lo!” he squealed and threw his arms around Logan, getting onto his knees. Logan let out the breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding and hugged Patton back. A moment later Logan placed the ring on Patton’s finger, cheers from Virgil and Roman sounded in the background as Patton initiated a deep and romantic kiss.

 

The kiss lasted about half a minute, ending too soon, but when it did Patton leaned up to Logan’s ear again “Now can we mate?” this simply made Logan laugh, he laughed like he’d never laughed before.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to break tradition just this once” he replied and connected their lips once more as the sun dipped below the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love weddings, I'm one of those weirdos that cries at them >.> hoping one day I can have my own romantic wedding *In my dreams*
> 
> Thoughts?? <3


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS!!!! THE FINAL CHAPTER!! 0-0
> 
> This is a long one haha so prepare yourself!! <3
> 
> Warning! Smut... Sex... Cuteness... Funnies... but mostly Smut ^.^;
> 
> ENJOY!!!

The ball went on all night, the palace filled with people celebrating, the marriage of the Princes, Roman and Virgil, the two kingdoms uniting, and now the engagement of their Royal Advisors, Logan and Patton. Even Remy had come to shore again and joined the party later on, after finishing his duties for the king.

 

The night was filled with dancing, talking, gifts, food and drinks. Patton and Virgil had tried their first alcoholic beverage, Virgil loved it and continued drinking, and Patton spat it out immediately, calling it demon juice.

 

It got passed midnight, and Roman and Virgil were long gone, both drunk and newly married, so everyone knew where they were and what they were doing. Remy had found company with a lot of men and woman, being the playboy that he is, and his gift with words, he turned a lot of human heads.

Patton was still dancing; he’d removed his tuxedo jacket and tied it around his shoulders. Logan sat on a chair at the side, sipping red wine and watching in amusement as Patton tried his best to ballroom dance with the butler, Thomas. However, after the first 50 failures, Thomas had taken Patton aside and it had turned into a ballroom dance lesson.

 

Logan had conversed and accepted multiple congratulations from guests, however, it was quickly becoming a bore, not to mention the 4 glass of wine were starting to do things to him as he watched his love.

He finally stood and put down his glass, walking over to Patton and Thomas and tapping on Patton’s shoulder “May I have this dance?” Logan asked. Thomas smiled and bowed formally before leaving, allowing Patton to take Logan’s hand and upper arm, to then be swept off his feet and onto the dance floor.

Patton squeaked at this action, blushing a bit, not used to Logan’s forwardness “I-I still don’t think I’m good enough to dance with everyone else” he admitted, but Logan just chuckled “Then stand on my feet and I shall dance for the both of us~” he offered.

 

Patton giggled but did just that, the next half an hour was Patton dancing with Logan, standing on his feet, getting mostly awed looked. “How about we retire for tonight?” Logan whispered in the smaller’s ear, clearly insinuating something, however, Patton… Oh clueless Patton… Didn’t get the hint.

“Awwww but I’m having fun~” he whined with a cute pout, that did things to Logan. The latter raised a brow with a slight chuckle, instead he came up with a small tactic to surprise the other “But I have something even more fun to show you” he whispered in to Patton’s ear, Logan’s whispering sent a shiver down Patton’s spine, but he was still clueless.

He looked at his fiancé with a beaming expression and nodded his head, stepping off of Logan’s shoes “Show me, Show me~” he almost bounced. Logan then took Patton’s hand and led him off of the dance floor. He whispered to Thomas that he and Patton were done for the night, and to make sure everyone get home safely.

 

Logan then led Patton down the halls towards his room, away from the music and loud chatter of the ballroom “Where are we going?” Patton asked curiously.

“You’ll see, I think you will like the surprise I have for you~” Logan smiled, before looking forward. Patton pursed his lips and tilted his head, there was something in Logan’s eyes he hadn’t seen before, but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was.

 

When they made it outside of Logan’s bedroom door Patton blinked “Your room?” Logan simply nodded and opened the door, letting them in and allowing Patton to look around, having never seen Logan’s room before. While Patton snooped around, Logan closed and locked the door, removing his tuxedo jacket and hanging it up.

Logan’s room had a colour scheme of black and white, it was rather modern with a large desk opposite the bed, the bed centred against the north wall and a lovely large window with an ocean view. “Wow~ your room is… mmm… what’s the word…” Patton contemplated.

 

Logan walked over to the balcony doors and opened them, letting the evening moonlight illuminate the dim room, the soft breeze feeling heavenly after the stuffy party “Patton come here” Logan spoke, snapping Patton out of his contemplating thoughts. Patton took Logan’s extended hand and allowed himself to be led out onto the balcony, his eyes widening at the view “Oh my goodness” Patton gasped.

 

The smaller held on to the railing as he looked out towards the ocean, Logan took a moment to properly observe his fiancé in the moonlight; with that expression of awe he loved so dearly.

He took a step forward, pressing himself up against Patton’s back and wrapped his arms around Patton’s middle, making the other breath in sharply and blush deeply; Logan then leaned in from behind and whispered once more in to Patton’s ear “Patton, there is one thing that you are still confused about, would you like me to help you?” he asked.

Patton pursed his lips “Well… I couldn’t think of the correct adjective to describe your room, you are good with words so maybe-…”

“No Patton~” Logan chuckled before placing a kiss on Patton’s neck “With your permission of course, I would like to show you how two human’s mate”

Patton’s face immediately turned bright red, his breathing hitched and he felt his heart speed up, he’d been asking for this moment over and over, and now that it was here he wasn’t prepared! What if he messed it up? What if he wasn’t any good? What if Logan doesn’t like his body?

 

Logan pulled away from Patton’s neck when the smaller suddenly became silent and tense “Hey…” he turned Patton around to face him and cupped his cheek with a soft smile “I am merely suggesting it, you do not have to agree if you’re not ready, I will not pressure you into-…”

“N-No… I… I want to… I just… I’m nervous… I don’t know what… what to do…” he murmured, his blushed causing Logan’s heart to race against his ribcage.

 

“Then relax and I will show you, nice and slowly” Logan whispered, leaning down a little and brushing his lips teasingly over Patton’s; their breathes tickling each others lips. While one hand cupped Patton’s cheek, the other removed the tuxedo jacket around Patton’s shoulders and then began undoing the buttons of Patton’s shirt.

Patton stood absolutely still, not wanting to do anything wrong, though while he enjoyed the new, soft and loving kiss Logan was giving him, he hadn’t even realised Logan had removed his jacket and undid his shirt, so he was mildly surprised when Logan pulled back.

“W-What the-… When did that happen??” Patton gasped, looking down at himself, Logan could only laugh softly, “Patton, during the intimacy, you may touch me however you like~ just do what feels right to you” he informed, having felt Patton previously stiffen.

Patton looked at his fiancé with a slight blush but nodded his head, Logan then took Patton hand and led him back into his room “Lets take this slowly” he whispered and slowly pushed Patton’s shirt off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. Logan then removed his shirt as well and snaked his arms around Patton’s waist, pulling him in close.

Patton took that moment to admire Logan’s skinny but slightly toned torso, feeling tingles run south, he then loosely wrapped his arms around Logan’s shoulders as they kissed softly.

The kiss started off as soft and slow, but as time moved forward Logan tilted his head and deepened the kiss, moving their lips in sync and earning a few moans that erupt from Patton’s throat.

 

During the heated kiss, Logan’s hands moved south, cupping Patton’s posterior and squeezing it firmly, causing their clothed, half hard groins to rub. “Mmm~!” Patton squeaked into the kiss, however, this only egged him on.

Patton felt a spark of pleasure run through him as their groins rubbed, he automatically tightened his arms around Logan’s shoulders, on his tiptoes as he rubbed his hips against the others to create more sparks of pleasure, this time earning a muffled moan from Logan.

Logan’s hands massaged Patton’s ass for a few minutes before pulling back from the kiss, much to Patton’s dismay; however, the pleasure was far from over. Logan moved his lips down Patton’s neck, sucking and nipping parts of the skin that made the other shiver and breath hitch, Patton stood with his eyes half lidded, enjoying the pleasure he was receiving.

Logan’s lips went further down, momentarily sucking on one of Patton’s nipples, making him gasp loudly as his fingers to ran through Logan’s hair “O-Oh~” He moaned, his eyes now closed.

 

His lips and tongue trailed down Patton’s torso until he was on his knees in front of the other. One of Patton’s hands still on Logan’s hair while the other rested on his shoulder, the smaller opened his eyes when he felt Logan pull his lips away from his body.

“W-Why did you-“ he suddenly gasped as one of Logan’s hands began massaging Patton through his tuxedo trousers, Logan was pleased with what he felt beneath the fabric, remembering the day he found Patton and Virgil ass naked on the beach.

Logan looked up, seeing Patton looking at him with half lidded eyes, his lips slightly parted and panting softly at the pleasure “You are so fucking beautiful Patton” Logan almost growled, causing a shiver to run through the smaller.

Logan then went to work undoing Patton’s belt and zipper, pulling down his trousers so they pooled at his feet, Patton gasped as the cool air suddenly made contact with his legs. Logan didn’t waste any time though, he leaned forward a tad and kissed Patton’s hard cock through his thin underwear, causing the erection to twitch lightly and for Patton to whimper.

Patton’s underwear was slowly pulled down just enough to let his cock spring out, Patton was about to whine about the cold when suddenly his breath caught in his throat and his hand gripped Logan’s hair tightly, suddenly feeling the moist warmth of Logan’s mouth around his entire length “O-Oh my-… Ahhh~ L-Lo~” He moaned, his legs suddenly felt like jelly.

Logan smirked at this response and began bobbing his head, being sure that his tongue dragged firmly along the underside of Patton’s length, slowly turning his merman into a moaning mess; the hair tugging was just a benefit to Logan, as he liked a bit of rough play.

 

Seconds turned into minutes and Logan was honestly impressed Patton had held out this long, his cock was swollen and begging for release, and by the heavy panting and loud moans Patton was almost whorishly expressing, he knew Patton was close.

“L-Lo! O-Oh! I-I… I’m gunna… I can feel… S-Stop~ I-I’m… Ahhhh~~~” He finally let go and came into Logan’s mouth, the older happily taking it all and swallowing every bitter-sweet drop.

He licked the other clean and fully removed Patton’s boxers before pulling back and rising to his feet, he held onto Patton’s hips, as the other seemed a little unsteady and purely blissed out “W-Wow~” Patton breathed and fell into Logan’s chest, a large smile on his face and eyes closed. Logan chuckled “That was only the beginning~” He informed, causing Patton to look up at him with wide eyes.

“T-There’s more??” He asked shocked, Logan simply nodded his head before leaning in and kissing Patton deeply, not holding back like before; this kiss was heated and rough. Patton gasped and quickly melted into the kiss, moaning as Logan rubbed his clothed bulge against Patton’s soft and now over-stimulated cock.

 

After a moment, Logan pulled his hands away from Patton to under his own belt and zipper, pulling his trousers and boxers down at once. He kicked them away along with his shoes and socks before picking Patton up with a squeak from the smaller. Patton automatically wrapped his legs around Logan’s hips, his arms around Logan’s neck as they made out passionately, Logan leading them to the bed.

Patton hadn’t even realised they’d moved until he felt the crisp sheets touch his back, he opened his eyes and allowed Logan to pull away momentarily, allowing them both to gain their breath “Scoot up to the pillows while I grab the essentials~” he instructed, his voice much deeper than usual, dripping this arousal.

Patton nodded, doing as he was told, his eyes never left Logan’s southern area; having only just seen it for the first time and it was large, larger than his for sure!

“E-Essentials?” Patton asked, lying down on the comfortable pillow, one leg straight and the other bent slightly, his voice was hoarse a little from the previous moaning and kissing.

Logan smiled and rounded the bed, opening his bedside drawer, having previously prepared for this. He pulled out a bottle of lube and showed it to the smaller “This is called ‘lubricant’, most people shorten it to ‘lube’, it is used to ease the pain when copulating and make it easier to… umm… well you’ll see” he chuckled.

Patton gulped a bit, he forgotten that Virgil had said it hurt… He remembered the day Virgil came back and was limping… would this happen to him too?

 

Logan placed the lube on the bedside table before climbed onto the bed, bending Patton’s straight leg and spreading them a bit so Logan could nestle between them and hover above the smaller on his hands and knees; his hands resting either side of Patton’s head.

He hesitated however, when he saw a flash of fear in Patton’s eyes causing him to frown in concern “What’s wrong?” he asked softly. Patton bit his lower lip, turning his head to the side slightly embarrassed “W-Well… W-When V mated… he said… it hurt… so I… ummm…”

 

Logan then understood Patton’s hesitation, he lift one hand to cup Patton’s cheek and gently make him look at him “Patton, I promise I will do my very best to be gentle, and you can tell me to stop at any time if it is too much, I won’t be mad, we can even switch positions if you feel more comfortable that way” Logan assured.

Patton looked into his lovers’ eyes, they were dark with only the slight sparkle of the moon light shining in through the window; he knew he could trust Logan “I-I… I want to keep going~ J-Just… nervous is all~” he admitted, slowly moving his hands to Logan’s chest, delicately dancing his fingers over Logan’s soft skin.

Logan smiled softly before gasping as Patton’s fingers brushed over his sensitive nipples. Patton blinked a little at the reaction he got, but then a feeling of pride flowed through him, as he’d found a spot that pleasured his fiancé. He brushed his fingers over Logan’s nipples again, once more earning a gasp with an additional moan; Logan bit his lip gently and stared into Patton’s eyes.

 

Logan was fired up now, he leaned down and kissed Patton deeply, moving their lips together causing muffled moans as Patton continued playing with Logan’s nipples. Logan’s arms gave out and fell to his elbows, though he lifted one arm and moved his hand down Patton’s side. It then trailed down and gave Patton’s cock a few pumps, making the younger release a high-pitched moan into the kiss. He then trailed his fingers further down and began massaging his fingertips around Patton’s anus, trying to relax the muscles a bit.

 

After a moment, Logan pulled away from the kiss, leaving his mess of a fiancé to whine at the loss. He chuckled softly and reached for the lube before sitting up and squirting it on his hands, Patton watched with half lidded eyes.

The sight of Patton laid out in front him; eyes half lidded and filled with a mixture of lust and nervousness, his hair a mangled mess and his cheeks flustered intensely, this made the remainder of his blood travel south.

He rubbed the lube in his hands for a moment, trying to warm it up “Let me know if it hurts, okay? Try and relax your muscles, this will help” Logan explained in a low, soft voice as one hand rested on Patton’s knee and the other moved to Patton’s entrance, rubbing circles before slowly inserting one finger.

Patton bit his lower lip in anticipation, gulping a bit as he felt Logan’s warm lubricated finger circling his ass, however, he gasped at the strange sensation of being inserted. Logan only pushed in as far as the first knuckle and stopped, just so Patton could get use to the unusual feeling, and once Patton looked more or less relaxed, he inserted the rest on his finger before once again holding still.

Patton wiggled his hips lightly; the feeling wasn’t painful, only a little uncomfortable, and almost foreign. He waited a moment to adjust himself to the feeling, relaxing his muscles the best he could before signalling Logan to continue with a nod.

 

Logan saw the signal and began to slowly thrust his finger in and out, curling it a bit in order to find Patton’s prostate, however after a moment of small pants and little moan’s he knew he’d have to open Patton up more in order to push his fingers in deeper to find the right spot.

Soon a second finger was inserted, at this, Patton’s face contorted a bit, the strange feeling upgrading to a little pain, but still bearable, causing him to whimper a little and arch his back slightly.

Logan managed to insert his full second finger inside before holding still, looking at his lover and observing his face. Patton had tears brimming in the corners of his half-lidded eyes, his jaw was clenched and his hands were gripping the bed sheets tightly; Logan could tell it was beginning to get painful, nonetheless, he held his fingers still and let the other take as much time as he needed to adjust.

Again, after a moment Patton nodded his head, a signal to move. At first Logan thrusted the fingers back and forth, however, when he knew he had to begin scissoring, he moved his other hand to Patton’s half hard cock and began pumping it to provide pleasure with the pain.

Patton’s eyes closed tightly at the mixture of pleasure and pain, however, he was mildly surprised that the pain began to disappear soon after it had arrived, and what was left was pure, blissful pleasure “O-Ohh~” he moaned. This moan in particular told Logan that Patton’s body had numbed the area by default, he then took the liberty of inserting a third finger and speeding up the thrusts, pushing in deeper in search of Patton’s prostate.

 

Patton gripped the bed sheets tightly, he began to turn into a moaning mess, gasping and seeing dots whenever Logan brushed against his prostate “L-Lo~ P-Please~ I-I… I need you~” he moaned, almost making grabby hands at his lover.

Logan smiled, his cock was hard and dripping precome at the sexual sight before him, he had to use a lot of will power hold himself back from ravishing his little merman.

 

It was time. Logan removed his fingers, earning a whine from Patton, the latter suddenly feeling empty. Logan then leaned over the other, lubricating his cock a bit before lining it up with Patton’s entrance.

Logan leaned down and sucked on Patton’s ear lobe, breathing sensually into it “Ready~?”

Patton nodded his head furiously, his hands moving around Logan’s side and to his back, spreading his legs more subconsciously. Then, Logan began pushing in slowly, only the tip at first as Patton moaned and arched his back, his head tilting back, and his lips parted, panting somewhat. Logan held still for a moment, watching his lovers face, he leaned down a bit and kissed away the tears that escaped Patton’s tightly closed eyes.

“G-Go~” Patton finally husked out, Logan moved his lips to Patton’s as he pushed the rest of his cock inside of the other, Patton’s back arching high as his fingernails clawed Logan’s back. Patton felt Logan pushing into him; he was huge! He felt like he was going to rip in two, however, the moment he tried to relax his muscles, the pain eased away and what replaced it was a strange, full sensation.

 

Logan held still for a few moments, kissing Patton deeply and biting his lower lip. He waited until Patton was ready, using his moan as a source of a signal. He then began to thrust in and out at a slow pace, moving his lips down to Patton’s neck, as the later tilted his head back in pleasure. Patton’s eyes were half-lidded and glazed over, his lips parted and huffing in content as his back arched a bit, hips rolling with the slow pace of the thrusts.

“Pat~…. You feel so goddamn good~” Logan moaned against the soft skin of Patton’s neck. Patton moaned, he loved hearing Logan’s voice during this time, it was much lower and gravelled, and he found it overall sexy! “Mmmm~ Lo~ More~ Please~ More~” he begged; and Logan obliged.

His thrusts became faster and deeper, causing Patton to wrap his legs around Logan’s hips, creating even more depth. Moans and pleasured whimpers filled the room, the thrusts became faster and harder, Patton cried out in bliss every time Logan’s cock hit just the right spot. Patton’s mind was a cloudy haze at this point, pure lust and pleasure jolting through him with each thrust!

Their skin moved against each other perfectly, both sweating and hot, faces erotically contorted as the bed slightly rocked with the hard thrusts Logan provided. After a few more minutes both parties felt a strong wave of heat bubbling within them, Logan’s thrusts began to speed up in an uneven pace, as Patton’s arms embraced Logan tightly with one hand aimlessly gripping the back of Logan’s hair, his pants becoming ragged.

“O-Oh~! Oh~! L-Lo~! I-Im… I’m… g-gunna~! A-Ahhh!!~~” He cried out in pleasure, his whole body tensing up as white strings of cum erupted between them. Logan’s thrusts assaulted Patton’s ass as he was also close, and the tension of Patton’s walls only sped up the feeling “Oh fuck! Patttttoooonnnnn~~~!!” he moaned against the other as he came inside. Patton gasped at the feeling of begin filled and rolled his hips to ride out the blissful orgasm they’d shared.

 

Pants still filled the room as they slowly came down from their high. Logan slowly pulled out and collapsed on top of his fiancé, breathing heavily against Patton’s chest. Patton’s lips curled into a smile as his fingers combed through Logan’s hair, his eyes closed and trying to catch his breath also “T-That was… W-Wooww~” he breathed out.

Logan smiled at that and hugged Patton close, his head rested on Patton’s chest, feeling it rise and fall with every breath, his heart beating really fast “Y-Yes, Yes it was~” he replied.

 

They remained like this for a while longer, simply enjoying this moment and their first time together.

 

However, something made them both pull out of their loving thoughts as they heard muffled cries and moans coming through the wall from the room next door, Patton blinked not knowing what it was, Logan simply groaned and hugged Patton closer, hiding his face in the crook Patton neck.

“What’s that?” Patton asked innocently.

Logan sighed before muttering “note to self, move rooms…” Patton didn’t understand but simply let it go, pulling the duvet over them both.

 

Logan hummed in satisfaction, he had everything he needed, a great job, a beautiful and angelic fiancé, he had no regrets! Well… other than having taken the room next to Roman’s perhaps…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd also like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT THROUGHOUT THIS STORY!!!
> 
> This is the longest story I've written on here, and it's made it this far because of all of you and your amazing comments!! <333
> 
> THANK YOU!!! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear your final thoughts below~ <3333
> 
> [P.S. I also write a lot of Sander Sides fics~ so go check the other out~ you might find some others you may like~ *cheekyspon*]


End file.
